Tus ojos verdes
by Mahira
Summary: ¿Fue Tristán siempre un hombre misterioso, solitario y asesino por placer? La historia que se esconde tras la personalidad de Tristán. Terminada.
1. La mujer del lago

Bueno chicas, soy nueva en esta página, sin embargo ya he leído algunas de las historias aquí colgadas. Espero que os guste mi historia, que comencé tras ver de nuevo El Rey Arturo unas siete veces y comentar con mi hermana "el misterioso es muy misterioso" (no me extraña que sea muy misterioso si lo llamamos misteriosos jejejeje) y puesto que tenía una idea para una historia en mente, pues la aproveché. A ver que tal sale, ustedes juzgarán.

I

LA MUJER DEL LAGO

El caballo de Tristán relinchó suavemente y se movió inquieto, alterando también al otro corcel blanco que había a su lado, el cual, al estar atado a la rama baja de un árbol, no se pudo alejar.

Tristán observó el caballo y se fijó en que, amarrada a la silla, llevaba una espada y un arco.

Inclinándose, alzó con su espada la ropa que había sobre la silla y la deslizó desde la punta del arma hasta su mano: una camisa.

Tirando de las riendas de su animal hacia la izquierda, dirigió a su caballo hasta la orilla del lago que se extendía a su lado.

Miró por unos instantes las tranquilas y sosegadas aguas del lago. No parecía que nadie estuviera nadando allí y, ya estaba a punto de girarse para buscar al otro jinete en el bosque cuando algo irrumpió en la superficie del agua.

El caballo piafó.

-Tranquilo, amigo, tranquilo- intentó calmarlo Tristán acariciándole el cuello.

No había nada de que preocuparse: lo que había surgido en el agua era una persona y, puesto que se estaba bañando, era de suponer que estaría desarmado.

-¿No hace un poco de frío para bañarse?- preguntó casi gritando el guerrero para que el bañista lo oyera bien.

-El agua está tibia comparada con la temperatura de fuera.

Tristán se rió, mirando con un mayor interés a la persona del agua.

-¿De qué te ríes? Digo la verdad.

-Me río de la situación: una mujer desnuda en el agua y un hombre al que no conoce con su ropa en la orilla. Una situación interesante- dijo Tristán, quien había reconocido el sexo de la mujer por su tono de voz, suave como solo puede serlo el de una chica.

-Interesante para ti- le espetó la mujer- Dame mi ropa.

-Pero si la tiro, se mojará. Mejor sal y así te la pones seca. Te digo por experiencia que es mejor arrebujarse en ropa cálida que en prendas empapadas- Tristán lucía en su cara una sonrisa ambigua, maliciosa.

-Me gustan las cosas raras. Tírame la ropa.

-Mujer, que no te de vergüenza salir porque soy hombre. Ya he visto a muchas mujeres desnudas, no serías la primera.

-Pero a ellas le pagabas, mientras que nuestro trato es… descompensado.

-Si crees que he de pagar para conseguir mujeres es que no me ves bien.

El busto de la mujer desapareció bajo el agua un instante mientras el caballo de Tristán daba pasos hacia un lado y hacia otro sin poder estarse quieto: espíritu nervioso e indomable era el suyo, como el de su amo.

La chica reapareció de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

-Para verme mejor, has de acercarte- le recordó el hombre.

De pronto el grito de un halcón hizo que Tristán levantase la mirada al cielo, momento que aprovechó la mujer para, sacando el brazo del agua, lanzar una piedra a Tristán, que fue certeramente a la cara del guerrero.

La pedrada derribó al hombre del caballo, que cayó al suelo desde lo alto del animal.

La mujer salió apresuradamente del agua y, arrebatándole su ropa a Tristán, montó hábilmente en su caballo y partió al galope.

El guerrero se arrodilló con dificultad, apretándose con una mano la herida que la piedra le había abierto en la cabeza.

-Maldita sea, tiene buena puntería.

Al cabo de un rato, y gracias a un trozo de tela con el que se taponó la herida, esta dejó de sangrarle y, montándose en su caballo marchó al trote hasta el campamento que sus compañeros habían levantado, notando como un intenso dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aquejarle.

-¿Qué te paso en la cara? ¿Te atacó una bestia?- preguntó el moreno Galahad a su compañero nada más verle.

-Más bien parece que se comió una rama con el ojo- se rió Bors, provocando las risas de sus demás amigos.

Arturo se abrió paso sin problema alguno entre sus caballeros y llegó junto a Tristán justo cuando este se bajaba del caballo.

-¿Has visto algo?

-No, tan al sur el panorama está muy tranquilo. Podrían haber mandado a proteger a la familia incluso a dos o tres pastores, pues el único problema que nos podemos encontrar es que algún árbol interrumpa el camino.

-¿Y qué te pasó en la cara?- preguntó Arturo sin necesidad de explicar nada más, pues la hinchazón del ojo era tan notable para sus compañeros como para Tristán, a quién le escocía terriblemente la herida.

-Nada importante.

-Bueno, partiremos al amanecer. Descansa un poco si puedes- Arturo dio una palmada en el hombro a su caballero al pasar junto a él en dirección al carruaje al que escoltaban.

Cayó la noche sobre el campamento y dos fogatas se encendieron. Alrededor de una se arremolinaron los soldados sármatas y en la otra, los siervos de la familia a la que protegían. En cuanto a la familia, permanecieron montados en su carruaje con varias velas encendidas en él, demasiado importantes como para mezclarse con la prole.

-El muro está desprotegido- dijo Dagonet meditabundo.

-Como esos romanos no sepan defenderlo, nos tocará después ir cortando cabezas pictas- comentó el robusto Bors, aunque no parecía demasiado descontento con la idea.

-Caballeros, vamos a ver por donde, dentro de dos años y seis meses, partiremos- cambió bruscamente de tema Galahad, cuyo pelo castaño y rizado le caía sobre los ojos. Se echó el cabello para atrás con la mano y suspiró- La libertad, amigos, mañana contemplaremos un pedazo de nuestra libertad.

Todos callaron. Si bien era cierto que al obtener la liberación cada uno planeaba hacer cosas distintas, todos, y en eso no había discrepancias, abandonarían la isla que tanto sufrimiento, dolor y pérdidas les traía a la memoria.

-¿Queréis vino?- preguntó Adragaín ofreciendo a sus amigos la bota donde transportaban el mosto.

-Eso no se pregunta.

Bebieron todos de la escasa provisión de vino que les quedaba y al cabo de un rato, poco a poco, los caballeros sármatas se fueron disipando, preparando sus lechos para dormir.

El primero en desaparecer fue Lancelot que, al ver bajar del carruaje a la hija de la familia a la que protegían se dirigió hacia ella disimuladamente por si necesitaba "ayuda".

Dagonet y Bors hicieron la primera guardia, a los que sucedieron Gawain y Galahad que, hablando entre susurros entre ellos, apenas si tuvieron que prestar atención a lo que los rodeaba: tan al sur del muro ni tan siquiera había noticias de los britanos.

Respecto a Tristán, el guerrero trató de dormir pero un dolor lacerante le atenazaba la cabeza, manteniéndolo despierto toda la noche. Dando vueltas en su jergón trató de cerrar los ojos sin llegar a dormir.

Una y otra vez recordaba su momento de distracción que la misteriosa mujer había aprovechado para arrojarle la piedra. Era humillante que una chica lo hubiera derribado de su caballo portando tan solo una piedra.

Casi despuntaba el día cuando la herida volvió a escocerle intensamente y, no pudiendo ya ni cerrar los ojos, se levantó e, improvisando una tea, se metió en el bosque, buscando una planta que tenía poderes curativos. Era de hojas pequeñas, también usada para tomar en infusiones y que mitigaba los dolores.

Estuvo un rato buscando, pero el sol comenzaba a asomar por entre las montañas y aun no había visto la preciada planta.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Arturo la noche anterior: "Partiremos al amanecer." Con esas palabras en mente, emprendió la marcha hacia el campamento. Sin embargo, apenas si había dado unos pasos cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una planta de hojas oscuras y pequeñas que, a varios metros de él, permanecía bajo el cobijo de una planta más grande.

Tristán avanzó rápidamente hasta ella y, arrodillándose, le arrancó unas cuantas hojas. Se las metió en la boca y las mascó, ayudándose de su saliva para formar con ellas una masa verde. Tenían un sabor espantoso, pero al ponérselas sobre la herida, sintió una agradable sensación de frescor y el escozor desapareció casi al instante.

De repente el grito de un halcón hizo que el guerrero se pusiera alerta, tensándose todos sus músculos. Sin embargo, el halcón pasó surcando el aire como una flecha a varios metros por encima de su cabeza. Tristán se puso en pie para seguir con la mirada la trayectoria del animal, de tal forma que, para su sorpresa, vio a unos treinta metros de él a la mujer del lago (la reconoció por el caballo) que, alzando el brazo recibió al halcón.

La mujer no había visto a Tristán y, de hecho, el hombre no le vio la cara a ella, solo vio su cabello, que largo y moreno, hacía tirabuzones mientras le caía por la espalda. Ante una orden de su ama, el caballo partió, sin necesidad de que la mujer le clavara las botas en los costados.

-¡Tristán!

El guerrero se giró ante el grito que le llamaba. Sus amigos lo buscaban. Era hora de partir.

¿¿¿Por qué me gustará tanto Tristán si es uno de los que menos sale en la peli? Espero que os haya gustado, ya me contareis.


	2. El campamento en la playa

**2**

**El campamento en la playa**

Arturo y Lancelot fueron los únicos que se quedaron a "despedir" a la familia. El primero para asegurarse de que la familia se montaba en el barco y dejaba de ser su problema y, el segundo para ver por última vez a Helena, la hija del matrimonio.

La chica miró de soslayo al guerrero cuando subían al barco sin poder evitar sonreír ante la sesgada y perturbadora mirada de Lancelot. Arturo los miró alternativamente a ambos.

-Espero, Lancelot- dijo Arturo mirando no a subordinado si no a su amigo- que no la hallas desvirgado. Es la sobrina del papa, su virtud la ha de preceder.

-Un caballero nunca dice lo que ha hecho con una dama…- Lancelot tiró de las riendas e hizo girar a su caballo.

Arturo, tras lanzar una última mirada al barco y a la familia, asunto ahora de otra persona, imitó a Lancelot.

-Espero que, como caballero que dices ser, supieses hasta donde podías llegar.

Lancelot lanzó a su amigo una sonrisa de la que se podrían entender varias cosas. Arturo sacudió la cabeza riendo.

-¿Te dijeron los demás dónde iban?- preguntó Artorius.

-Dijiste que teníamos toda la mañana para nosotros: estarán visitando la ciudad.

Gawain con sus rubios cabellos al aire, miró a su amigo Galahad que, unos metros por delante de él, contemplaba el mar. Tristán estaba junto a Gawain y también miraba con preocupación a su compañero.

-Es tan grande…- dijo el moreno, que contemplaba el mar desde lo alto de un acantilado.

-¿Qué esperabas¿Ver Sarmatia al otro lado?- preguntó Tristán bromeando.

Galahad no contestó y dejó, sin vergüenza alguna, que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro y se perdieran en su cortísima barba. Hizo girar a su caballo para mirar a sus amigos y con emoción dijo:

-¡Todos cruzaremos esta agua como hombres libres y viviremos al otro lado a nuestro albedrío¡Lo conseguiremos!- y dicho esto, se giró de nuevo a mirar el agitado mar.

Gawain y Tristán se miraron. Galahad ansiaba volver a su patria, desencadenarse de los romanos y vivir en paz por el resto de su vida más que nadie en el grupo.

-Vamos, Galahad, busquemos a los demás- dijo el guerrero rubio después de un tiempo- supongo que estarán catando el vino de la ciudad. ¡Impidamos que se emborrachen o nos tocará hacer la guardia otra vez!- Gawain esperaba al menos un atisbo de sonrisa, como el que lució Tristán ante el comentario de su amigo, en la cara del moreno, pero esté miraba el mar y tenía todos los músculos contraídos: no lo había escuchado- ¡Galahad!- lo llamó- ¿Nos vamos?

El guerrero se volvió hacia él y, con emoción contenida dijo mientras se alejaba del borde del acantilado:

-Pasaremos este mar, lo pasaremos- afirmó con las mandíbulas apretadas haciéndose una promesa a sí mismo.

Nada especial ocurrió esa mañana puesto que, pese a ser una ciudad portuaria y cobijar a más gente que la Ciudad del Muro, no ofrecía a los valientes guerreros ninguna diversión comparable a las que ofrecía la taberna donde trabajaba Vanora, la amante de Bors y madre de sus ocho hijos. La bebida, según dijo Adragaín, estaba aguada y las mujeres parecían estar todas en venta, algo que no gustó a los caballeros, acostumbrados a seducir a las mujeres de forma gratuita.

Además, la ciudad era un caos. Los pescadores había vuelto de sus faenas y ya se había vendido el pescado a pie de puerto, pero ahora tocaba el turno de venderlo en los mercados, que bullían en actividad. La gente iba y venía con paso rápido de un lado para otro, dedicándose a sus compras, a sus placeres o sus juegos en un frenesí que mareaba a los caballeros sarmatas que, acostumbrados al ambiente más calmado de la Ciudad del Muro, se veían agobiados.

Así pues, cuando llegó el sol a su máxima altura, todos los caballeros llevaban esperando ya un rato a Arturo.

Era medio día cuando emprendieron el camino de regreso siguiendo la línea de la costa. Habrían de recorrer más camino por la ruta escogida, pero tardarían menos tiempo que por el transitado camino principal donde, cada dos por tres, alguien les pedía que les acompañase, protegiéndolo así de los fantasmas que vivían tan al sur del muro.

Calló el sol, pero los jinetes siguieron cabalgando, pues la noche se ofrecía despejada y la luna llena alumbraba perfectamente su camino.

Era ya media noche cuando se toparon con un campamento instalado en la playa que, pese a lo avanzado de la noche, hervía en actividad. Parecían estar de fiestas pues se oían música y cantos.

Al cercarse un poco más, vieron que se trataba de cuatro tiendas de campaña dispuestas en círculo alrededor de una enorme hoguera, entorno a la cual danzaban de forma vívida varias figuras. No había en el campamento más de veinte personas.

-¿Nos acercamos, Arturo?- preguntó Lancelot esta vez a su general, pues de él dependía la decisión de donde pasaban la noche.

-Si, les pediremos que nos permitan acampar con ellos.

-Y unirnos a la fiesta ya que estamos- comentó Gawain por lo bajo siendo sus palabras, sin embargo, audibles para todo el grupo.

-Si el vino no está aguado, por mi perfecto- contestó Bors que, acostumbrado a beber todas las noches vino en abundancia, el periodo de sequía de buen alcohol le estaba haciendo obsesionarse.

Estaban a unos treinta metros del campamento cuando alguien surgido prácticamente de la nada, les dio el alto.

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó.

-Me llamo Arturo y estos son mis caballeros. ¿Podríamos acampar junto a vosotros?

El hombre guardó silencio mientras miraba a los soldados.

-No queremos problemas, por lo que tendréis que dejar vuestras armas antes de acampar.

-¿Dejad nuestras armas?- preguntó Arturo sorprendido.

-Si, dádmelas a mí, os prometo que os serán devueltas.

Los caballos se movieron inquietos, haciéndose eco de los sentimientos de sus amos. Nunca habían abandonado sus armas y, sin ellas, aventuraban que se sentirían inseguros.

-Soy el paladín de estos hombres y me haré responsable de sus actos- dijo Arturo al ver el descontento de sus sondados ante la posibilidad de dejar atrás sus armas.

-Todos esos hombres están desarmados, no tendréis nada que temer- dijo el misterioso guardián.

Arturo, tras mirar a sus hombres tomó una decisión y, desenfundado su espada, la lanzó al suelo, hundiéndola en la tierra. Después le tendió el arco y el carcaj al hombre. Lancelot fue el primero en imitar a su general clavando sus dos espadas en el suelo. Los demás fueron más prácticos e, imitando a Galahad, se bajaron del caballo, dándole las riendas al hombre y, con ellas, todas sus armas.

El vino, como rápida pudo comprobar Bors, era fuerte y sin rastro de agua. La música, muy animada, basaba su ritmo en acompasados golpes de tambor y era acompañada por los cantos de los hombres y mujeres que danzaban alrededor del fuego de forma vívida.

-¿Qué celebrarán?- preguntó Gawain llevándose un vaso de vino a la boca.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no sabía que hubiera fiestas en estas fechas. Tristán¿Sabes de qué se trata?

-¿Qué?- el guerrero había estado distraído, fijándose en una pequeña silueta que estaba posada en el palo central de una de las tiendas de campaña.

-Que si sabes qué celebran- preguntó el rubio.

-No- miró un instante a su amigo para volver a observar la punta del mástil, fijos sus ojos en la silueta que contemplaba desde lo alto el campamento- Ahora vuelvo.

-Parecen extranjeros- opinó Galahad- sobre todo porque los romanos no usan esta música y… fíjate, parecen morenos de piel.

Pero Tristán ya no los escuchaba. Avanzando por el campamento puesta su mirada en la silueta solitaria que presidía la celebración, no se fijaba en nada más.

El ave se desentumeció las alas y volvió a quedarse quieta, moviendo ocasionalmente la cabeza para cambiar su punto de vista.

Un silbido sonó en el campamento e inmediatamente el halcón abandonó su alto puesto y voló hasta el brazo de una mujer, que lo esperaba con un trozo de carne cruda.

Tristán la miró por un instante y el corazón se le aceleró¡la mujer del lago! Bebiendo un poco de su copa, dio un pequeño rodeo para poder mirar a la mujer a la cara. La había reconocido tanto por el halcón como por su pelo, rizado y moreno. Una vez Tristán estuvo colocado de tal forma que pudo verle la cara, el guerrero se quedó paralizado: era preciosa.

Sus ojos eran de forma almendrada; su nariz pequeña y sus labios carnosos, todos ellos enmarcados en una cara no demasiado alargada y de tez morena. Lucía una expresión de tristeza mientras acariciaba su halcón.

Tristán se acercó a ella.

-No ha venido, es la primera vez que lo hace ¿crees que le habrá pasado algo?- le preguntaba la muchacha al ave- Estoy preocupada…

Levantando la cabeza del halcón, como si pudiera sentir la presencia del guerrero, la mujer reparó por primera vez en Tristán, que estaba situado tan solo a dos metros de ella. Por la cara de sorpresa que puso, el guerrero supo que lo había reconocido.

-¡Tú!

-Encantado de volver a verte, con un ojo, eso sí- dijo Tristán- Menos mal que fallaste, si no, me dejas tuerto.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que fallé? No quería dejarte con un ojo menos, tan solo salir del agua- la muchacha permaneció seria mientras miraba a Tristán, quien no pudo apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes de ella- Tampoco te di tan fuerte: ya solo te queda la hinchazón.

-Y la herida que me abriste- recordó él.

-Eres muy quejica para ser hombre- dijo ella y de pronto, fijando su vista en un punto por detrás de Tristán, su cara se transformó.

Salió corriendo, dejando al hombre solo. El guerrero se giró para seguirla con la mirada. Acababan de llegar nuevos jinetes al campamento y la mujer, de la que Tristán aun no sabía ni el nombre, corría al encuentro de uno de ellos.

El guerrero supuso que iba al encuentro de su esposo, pero, tras hablar un momento con uno de los jinetes, la muchacha se alejó de él, más apenada todavía de lo que había estado antes. Alejándose de la hoguera, se sentó en la oscuridad, alejada de todo el alboroto y solo en compañía de su halcón.

-¡Tristán, ven!- Galahad lo llamaba, con más vino en la sangre que cuando el guerrero se había alejado de él.

-Dime.

-Ya sabemos como se llama esta fiesta, pero a ver si nos explicas tú qué celebran- el moreno estaba muy bebido y tenía la voz pastosa.

-¿Cuánto has bebido, Galahad?- preguntó Tristán.

-Solo dos vasos.

Tristán miró a Gawain que asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces es que el vino es muy fuerte para ti.

-La fiesta se llama "día de los hermanos". ¿Crees que toda esta gente serán hermanos¡Sus padres tuvieron que pasar muchas y buenas noches!- se rió Galahad para después tambalearse.

-Será mejor que te sientes- Tristán lo cogió de un brazo y lo ayudó a tumbarse en la arena.

-¿Creéis que la luna se verá igual desde Sarmatia?- preguntó Galahad que en su posición, tenía frente a él al luminoso satélite.

-Supongo- Gawain se sentó a su lado.

-¿Creéis que nuestros padres la estarán mirando, como hacemos nosotros ahora?

-Creo que el vino de esta gente te vuelve filosófico- dijo Tristán quitándole el vaso de vino a su amigo- ¿Por qué no duermes? Es tarde.

-No sé por qué quiero que mi madre miré la luna. ¡Si la tengo junto a mi!- se guaseó Galahad ante las preocupaciones del guerrero.

El moreno se quedó mirando un rato más la luna con sus ojos envinados mientras poco a poco, la fiesta se iba acabando. En un momento indeterminado de la noche la música cesó y la misteriosa gente que celebraba el "día de los hermanos" se puso a hablar entre ellos de cosas triviales y a contar historias.

Los guerreros que pese a no ser rechazados en la fiesta tampoco eran invitados a participar en ella, se quedaron dormidos poco a poco sin apenas darse cuenta.

Parece que mi fic no ha tenido demasiada aceptación pero bueno, tampoco me importa demasiado pues disfruto escribiéndolo y bueno, también porque me consuelo a mi misma pensando que "la mayoría de los que están en puede que sean universitarios y como están con exámenes, no se metan en la página" cosas que hago para no lamentar demasiado la nula aceptación de mi fic.

* * *

Si alguien se lo ha leído espero que le haya gustado y solo una cosa más, como no sé como se llama la ciudad donde viven los caballeros, pues la he llamado "Ciudad del Muro", me maree la cabeza ¿verdad? Je je je. 


	3. Los natúreos

**3**

**Los natúreos**

Un grito de alarma despertó al campamento que dormía placidamente con la calma que el ruido de las olas le proporcionaba.

-¡Romanos! ¡Romanos!- gritaba alguien.

El caos estalló en el campamento. La gente se puso inmediatamente en pie ante los gritos de alerta y, bamboleándose por la confusión, el temor y el susto que se habían dado al ser tan bruscamente arrancados de las manos del sueño, corrían de un lado para otro del campamento en busca de sus armas y llamando a gritos a sus caballos para huir lo más rápido posible.

Entre todo el alboroto se encontraban los guerreros sármatas que, tras haber corrido a coger sus armas, ya no sabían que hacer.

Movidos por la costumbre de trece años y medio de ruda lucha, el grupo se junto en el centro del campamento con Arturo. Esperaban órdenes.

El general, recién despertado, trataba de pensar con rapidez en medio de semejante confusión.

El grito de alerta había que habían dado era "romanos" y de hecho, los jinetes que se acercaban a toda velocidad parecían del Imperio con sus armaduras brillando bajo los jóvenes rayos de sol y una capa roja revoloteando detrás de ellos.

No podían matar romanos.

-¡No ataquéis!- ordenó el paladín a sus hombres.

-¡Arturo!- protestó Lancelot que, con una espada en cada mano veía con nerviosismo como los jinetes estaban alcanzando el campamento levantando tras de si una gran nube de arena.

-¡Son romanos, no ataquéis!- repitió Arturo.

Para ese entonces, muchos de los que la noche anterior habían estado cantando alegremente, huían en desbandada del acero romano. Sin embargo, otros no habían sido tan rápidos y aún estaban montando a sus caballos cuando los romanos rodearon el campamento.

-¡Soltad las armas!- gritó uno de los romanos al grupo de caballeros sármatas mientras otros rodeaban y aislaban a los que no habían tenido tiempo de huir.

-Soy Arturo Castro, general de los caballeros sármatas del Muro de Adriano- se presentó con su potente voz Arturo.

El romano invasor se fijó por primera vez en la armadura de Arturo, decorada al típico modo del Imperio y en su capa roja.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, Arturo Castro del Gran Muro?- preguntó el romano quien, sin lugar a dudas, había oído hablar de los guerreros pues si no, no los hubiera creído tan rápido.

-Pasábamos la noche con esta gente. ¿Por qué los tratáis así?- inquirió Arturo viendo como tres o cuatro soldados montados a caballos acosaban a un hombre desarmado y a pie, al que le pegaban puntapiés y empujones.

-Son bárbaros y paganos que se reúnen todas las noches de luna llena para preparar una revolución.

-Os aseguro que no es así. Se reúnen para celebrar fiestas, no para conspirar contra el Imperio.

-¡Mira!- el romano les señaló a un grupo de soldados que acorralaba a un jinete- Son bárbaros, usan a mujeres como guerreras.

Alguien le pegó una patada al jinete y este calló al suelo. Los caballos romanos se apartaron para que todos pudieran ver a la muchacha que, poniéndose en pie rápidamente se revolvió en el círculo, como preparada para saltar sobre alguno de sus atacadores.

A Tristán le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¡Era la mujer del lago!

-¡Arturo!- dijo Tristán impaciente e inquieto al ver como uno de los soldados sacaba un látigo.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?- preguntó el paladín romano.

-Azotarla para que toda su gente oiga sus gritos. Así aprenderán. A mis hombres no les gusta matar mujeres, por lo que titubean al luchar con esta gente.

-¿No les gusta matarlas pero si flagelarlas?- preguntó Arturo indignado. Su sangre le hervía en las venas por lo que no ordenó a Tristán que bajase el arco cuando este lo tensó, preparado para atravesar el pecho del flagelante.

-¡Deteneos!- ordenó Arturo, mas el primer latigazo cayó sobre la espalda de la mujer, quien hundió sus rodillas en la arena negándose estoicamente a gritar- ¡Parad!

Un segundo latigazo abrió una brecha en la espalda de la mujer y después un tercero con el que la muchacha no pudo aguantar más y chilló de dolor.

-¡Tristán!- gritó Arturo.

El guerrero disparó e instantes después el flagelante cayó al suelo con una flecha atravesándole el pecho.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- preguntó indignado el dirigente romano.

En un hábil e inesperado movimiento, Arturo colocó la punta de Excalibur en el cuello del romano pese a que este iba montado en caballo.

-Porque ellos no han hecho nada salvo celebrar una fiesta- contestó Arturo con las mandíbulas apretadas- Ahora marchaos- retiró la espada del cuello del hombre.

-Os superamos tres a uno.

-¿Atacarás a un general romano?- preguntó Arturo seriamente con tono amenazador.

El militar lo miró también, sin lugar a dudas amedrentado por la seguridad de Artorius. A la cabeza del romano acudieron las historias que habían oído contar de Arturo y sus caballeros, historias que realmente parecían sacadas de una fábula, pues se decía que nunca en 13 años había perdido un combate pese a haber estado luchando constantemente contra los pictos en el Gran Muro.

-¿Por qué los defendéis? Solo son paganos y mujeres que se creen hombres.

-Son inocentes.

Mirando por última vez a Arturo, el militar dio la orden de partir a sus hombres.

Con reticencias y maldiciendo por lo bajo, los romanos siguieron a su lider, levantando una gran nube de arena a sus paso. Los guerreros sármatas, por su parte, dejaron de blandir sus armas con tanta fuerza.

Tristán, saliéndose del grupo, fue a ayudar a la mujer flagelada, pero ésta, al verlo acercarse, retrocedió como si de un animal acorralado se tratase. El guerrero no la siguió.

-Si queréis viajar con nosotros hacia el norte, os podremos acompañar hasta el Muro de Adriano- ofreció Arturo una vez la arena se hubo vuelto a posar- Es más, os recomendaría venir con nosotros al menos una jornada por si esos hombres cambian de opinión.

La mayoría aceptó la oferta del britano-romano y fueron tan solo dos los que decidieron emprender camino solos. Por lo tanto, los sármatas reemprendieron camino siendo mucho mayores en número: catorce.

Tristán, que cabalgaba detrás de la mujer del lago, la observaba detenidamente. Los latigazos le habían roto la camisa, la cual estaba manchada de sangre. Sin embargo, se sentaba recta sobre su caballo con una leve expresión en la cara de dolor: no quería parecer débil.

Fue al acampar por la noche (cuando pararon a comer apenas si hubo conversación entre ellos pues los ánimos seguían muy tensos) cuando los guerreros se enteraron de la historia de esos "bárbaros paganos".

-Nuestro pueblo viene de Bizancio, aunque lo cierto es que habitábamos esas tierras antes de que los romanos llegaran- contó uno llamado Kardan- Vivíamos en lo que actualmente es Constantinopla ((actual para ellos, para nosotros es Estambul, Turquía)). No somos cristianos, sino Natúreos.

-¿Natúreos?- preguntó Arturo, quien nunca había oído hablar de esa religión.

-Si, adoramos a la diosa Gea, espíritu y madre del mundo. No somos muchos, pero los que queremos por encima de todo es la libertad- dijo mirando fijamente a Arturo- Nuestro predecesores proceden de todo el mundo, de ahí nuestro mestizaje y que se nos reconozca por la calle: la mayoría tenemos la tez más oscura que los romanos.

"En Constantinopla- continuó- en un principio se permitieron otras religiones, incluso se nos preguntó si queríamos construir un templo para Gea… Sin embargo los gobernantes que se han ido sucediendo tenían maneras muy distintas de ver la existencia y la religión, hasta tal punto que un día íbamos a Constantinopla y nos recibían con los brazos abiertos y, al siguiente, teníamos que huir de sus flechas."

"Aprendimos a luchar al tener que defendernos de los ataques romanos y, como éramos muy pocos, permitimos, yendo en contra del resto del mundo, que las mujeres lucharan-el hombre miró a las cuatro mujeres que los acompañaban- Son excelentes guerreras ¿sabe?"

Todos los guerreros miraron a las mujeres y estas le devolvieron las miradas. Tristán miró a la mujer de lago y ésta se le quedó mirando.

Arturo también las miró y después volvió a observar al Kardan.

-¿Y cómo habéis acabado en Britannia?

-En los últimos años, ya cuando todos nosotros vivíamos y teníamos unos 8 o 9 años la represión por parte del Imperio Romano se hizo asfixiante, hasta tal punto que acabó estallando la guerra entre Roma y nuestro pueblo- al continuar, su voz sonó más triste- Un par de horas bastaron para dejarnos a todos huérfanos. Nos vimos obligados a exiliarnos o a servir a aquellos que habían matado a nuestra gente, así que los pocos que quedábamos nos dispersamos por el mundo. A Britannia llegamos unos 45, de los cuales solo quedamos 30.

-¿Y preparáis una revolución, como afirmaba el romano?- preguntó Arturo.

Kardan sacudió la cabeza.

-Los que quedamos nos reunimos en luna llena para celebrar que seguimos vivos y así llevar un "recuento" de los que quedamos con vida en esta isla.

-Por eso llamáis a la fiesta "Día de los hermanos" ¿no?- dijo Galahad- porque os reunís los pocos "hermanos" que quedáis.

-Así es, no somos hermanos de sangre pero como si lo fuéramos.

Tras la cena se fueron acostando poco a poco en sus improvisados jergones o fueron, en silencio, a hacer guardia. El ruido de la noche los rodeó: se oía a los búhos y demás animales nocturnos que hacían su vida bajo el refugio de la oscuridad y, además, también se escuchaba el chisporroteante fuego que se fue apagando poco a poco, llegando a alumbrar solo tenuemente el campamento.

De pronto un gemido de dolor rompió ese relativo silencio y después unos sollozos que intentaban ser ahogados.

Tristán intentó descubrir de quién provenía el gimoteo sin llegar a incorporarse. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que era la mujer del lago la que sollozaba de dolor porque las heridas de su espalda se habían rozado con algo.

El guerrero iba a ponerse en pie e ir a ayudarla cuando una figura se levantó y se acercó a ella, arrodillándose a su lado.

¡Galahad!

Investigando, he descubierto que Constantinopla fue inaugurada en el 324 DC sobre la antigua Bizancio, que primero fue griega y después romana. Fue capital del Imperio Bizantino (Imperio Romano de Oriente, originalmente bajo el mando de Honorio) hasta que en 1453 fue invadida por los turcos, convirtiéndose en la actual Estambul (Turquía), pasando de ser cristiana a musulmana.

Constantinopla fue edificada a semejanza de Roma y recibe este nombre por su fundador, Constantino.

Durante los primeros años de la existencia de la ciudad, se respetó a los paganos, construyéndose templos tanto para cristianos como para paganos. Más tarde, sin embargo, se produjo un represión no constante en el tiempo (era muy intensa durante unos años para suavizarse más tarde y después volver a ser intensa)

Antes del 324 apenas si encuentro información sobre la religión/es que habían en esas tierras, por lo que me inventaré una religión y una historia para mi personaje.

Una pregunta ¿¿¿¿alguien me lee?


	4. Cabalgando a la ciudad

**4**

**Cabalgando a la ciudad**

Los sollozos llamaron la atención de Galahad que, sentado a los pies de un árbol, estaba haciendo guardia.

Buscó tanto con la mirada como con el oído la procedencia del gimoteo y pronto comprendió que venía de la mujer que había sido flagelada.

Galahad la había estado observando durante todo el viaje ya que su aire de tristeza lo intrigaba y el hecho de que cabalgara erguida pese a las herida causadas por el látigo, mostraba una fuerza por su parte que asombraba al guerrero.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a la mujer que, al verlo, dejó de sollozar mordiéndose la mano. Galahad llegó a su lado y se acuclilló junto a ella.

-Has de curarte las heridas, si no, puede se que te de fiebre muy alta. Déjame que te las limpie con agua ya que tú no llegar a la espalda. Prometo no hacerte nada más.

La muchacha lo miró. Estaban cerca del fuego por lo que Galahad pudo ver con total perfección sus acuosos ojos y su expresión de dolor. La mujer vació un instante para acabar aceptando la proposición debido a que su sufrimiento era mayor que su desconfianza.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo- el guerrero se puso en pie y fue a buscar un cuenco con agua y varios trapos.

Cuando volvió, la muchacha se había quitado la parte de arriba y, aferrando con fuerza su ropa sobre su pecho, estaba tumbada boca abajo.

Galahad se arrodilló junto a ella y mojando uno de los paños le limpió las heridas que, grabadas a fuerza de látigo en su espalda, abrían tres surcos en su piel. Pese a que ya se le había formado costra, al verter sobre los cortes agua, ésta se tiñó de rojo.

Una vez las hubo limpiado, empapó los trapos y, enrollándolos, se los colocó sobre las heridas de tal forma que su frescor mitigara el dolor.

-Ya está- le comunicó a la mujer- pero será mejor que no te muevas en un rato- Galahad le tapó su desnuda espalda con su capa.

Ya se había puesto en pie y se disponía a marcharse cuando la mujer habló con su suave y musical tono.

-Muchas gracias- en su voz se leía su sincera gratitud.

-De nada.

A la mañana siguiente, habiendo salido el sol varias horas antes, reemprendieron la cabalgata.

Arturo iba a la cabeza del grupo y marcaba el ritmo de avance, un ritmo lento comparado con el que acostumbraban a llevar los guerreros sármatas.

Kardan se dio cuenta de ello y, cuando pararon a comer, se acercó a Arturo, que en ese momento desensillaba a su caballo para que este descansara.

-Arturo- lo llamó.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Por supuesto.

Kardan se acercó al semental de Arturo y le acarició el cuello.

-Tenéis magníficos caballos; parecen muy rápidos- comentó.

-Están acostumbrados a duras marchas, si- contestó Arturo orgulloso de su blanco caballo- Pero ¿por qué me dices esto?

-Me he fijado de que avanzamos lentamente y me preguntaba si…- Kardan trataba de ser educado, intentando no ofender a quien le había librado de una buena opaliza- si no lo hacéis por nosotros, porque si es así, he de decir que podemos ser veloces como el mismo viento.

El britano-romano miró a su alrededor, deteniendo sus ojos en las mujeres. Kardan se dio cuenta de ello y, suspirando, volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué las ves inferiores a nosotros?- le preguntó.

-No las veo inferiores, es tan solo que…

-Crees que son más débiles, que no deben luchar si no ser protegidas. Toda la gente parece pensar eso en este loco mundo. ¡Ellas son las que dan vida¿Cómo vana ser inferiores a nosotros? Tú eres cristiano ¿verdad? Pues explícame como pudo un "hombre" crear la vida- pidió Kardan desafiante.

-Dios es omnipotente.

-¡Vida, Arturo¡Vida! Tú, yo, tus hombres¿de dónde venimos¡De mujeres!

-Mi fe en Dios es fuerte, Kardan, te pido que desistas en tu intento de hacerme creen en Gea- dijo Arturo seria pero cortésmente.

-Me has malinterpretado, Arturo. Sé que es prácticamente imposible convertirte en natúreo- por un momento en su mirada se pudo leer pena, pero no por lo que sucedía en el presente, sino por algún mal recuerdo- lo que intento es que comprendas que ellas no son débiles. Si bien es cierto que hay que tratarlas con mayor dulzura pues parecen albergar en su corazón más sentimientos que nosotros, no hay que meterlas en una urna de cristal y se han de respetar sus deseos como respetarías los de un hombre. Si ellas desean luchar, déjalas luchar.

Arturo miró a Kardan y este pudo leer en sus ojos que estaba meditando lo que le había dicho.

Inclinando la cabeza complacido, Kardan se alejó del adalid britano-romano. Normalmente, cuando en el pasado había hablado con otras personas sobre sus creencias, estas se habían reído de él, burlándose cruelmente. ¡Adorador de mujeres! Para la mayoría de hombres, creyentes de que los músculos y la espada lo eran todo y que las mujeres estaban allí para complacerles y darles hijos además de para acortarles las largas noches de invierno, esa era una idea ridícula.

Arturo se había comportado de otra forma. No se había mofado de él (cosa que Kardan agradecía) y era más, meditaba en las palabras que Kardan le había dicho.

Al reemprender la marcha, fueron un poco más rápido, pero tampoco demasiado. Cuando el natúreo miró a Arturo interrogante este le dijo:

-Aun nos queda camino por recorrer, no quiero que los caballos se cansen.

Kardan asintió y volvió a colocarse por detrás de Arturo.

La velocidad que llevaban les permitía hablar entre ellos y Galahad, colándose hábilmente entre sus compañeros y por entre los demás jinetes, acabó situado al lado ed la mujer flagelada.

-¿Qué tal tu espalda?- le preguntó.

-Mejor, gracias. ¿Te llamas Galahad, verdad?

-Si, así es ¿cómo…?- el guerrero estaba sorprendido.

-Oí a un amigo tuyo llamarte, al rubio.

-Ah, Gawain.

-Tenéis nombres extraños- afirmó la mujer- ¿no sois cristianos, cierto?

-Así es; venimos de Sarmatia, fuera de la influencia cristiana. Pero nuestros nombres tampoco son tan raros: Bors, Dagonet, Adragaín, Tristán…

-¿Tristán?- se interesó la mujer- ¿Y dices que no tenéis nombres raros¿Quién en un sano juicio le pondría a su hijo algo referente a la tristeza? Los nombres han de ser alegres, no lúgubres.

Galahad no contestó.

-¿Y quién es Tristán?- preguntó la mujer.

-Aquel de pelo oscuro- indicó Galahad señalando con la cabeza a su amigo, que iba por detrás de ellos.

La mujer se giró hacia él y se encontró, para su sorpresa, con la penetrante y oscura mirada del hombre del lago. Tristán… el nombre dejó, sin motivo aparente, de parecerle tan triste.

-¿Y tú como te llamas?- le preguntó Galahad y la muchacha desvió la mirada de los ojos de Tristán para mirarlo a él.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mahira ((la h se pronuncia como una j suave))- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Bonito nombre- Galahad contestó a su sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-¿Y significa algo?

-Si, rosa del desierto- Mahira se sonrojó levemente.

Galahad sonrió más ampliamente ante el enrojecimiento de Mahira. No tenía por qué sonrojarse pues quizá no fuese una rosa, pero si una flor inusitada y muy hermosa.

Aun podía sentir la cálida y suave piel de su espalda bajo sus manos, que se le antojaron las de una bestia, asperas y callosas por el manejo de la espada. Aterciopelada como ninguna otra, su piel tostada excitaba al guerrero que, contemplando sus carnosos labios no podía evitar imaginarse a sí mismo saboreando su suavidad. Además, sus ojos claros llamaban la atención de quien los mirase y Galahad, por su parte, se quedaba atrapado en ellos.

Era una flor, de eso no había duda, y además era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

El siguiente día de cabalgata fueron dos jinetes menos, pues dos de los natúreos (un hombre y una mujer) se fueron del grupo tras darle las gracias a Arturo. Al siguiente día se separaron tres más con lo que ya solo quedaban dos natúreos (Kardan y Mahira) en el grupo para cuando llegaron a la Ciudad del Muro.

Los romanos no habían tenido muchos problemas para defender el muro, salvo que una tropa de pictos, envalentonados por la ausencia de los aguerridos sármatas se había colado silenciosamente en la zona sur del muro y para cuando los romanos se fueron a dar cuenta de la invasión, los britanos se habían apropiado de una aldea. Estuvieron dos días y dos noches guerreando con los nativos para conseguir liberar la aldea.

-¡Estos romanos! Inútiles hasta para matar- dijo Bors- Invaden esos demonios azules una aldea con nosotros aquí y no empleamos ni una mañana para echarlos a patadas de nuestra zona- el guerrero parecía excitarse al oír hablar de la lucha que los romanos habían llevado a cabo contra los pictos, sin embargo, cuando se enteró de que ya no quedaba ni un britano peligroso en su zona de la muralla la excitación disminuyó notablemente para después volver a subir hasta puntos incontrolados cuando vio a Vanora, su amante.

Sus ocho hijos correteaban detrás de ella como un rebaño seguiría a su pastor, sin embargo, tras haber saludado a su padre entre gran alboroto, se fueron dispersando por la ciudad hasta que no hubo rastro de ellos cuando cayó la noche y todos los guerreros se reunieron en la taberna donde trabajaba Vanora.

Gawain y Tristán hablaban en una solitaria mesa que estaba metida en las sombras de la taberna. Bors, Dagonet y los demás relataban la historia, con algún que otro detalle inventado para darle más emoción, como los romanos habían atacado el campamento de natúreos y como ellos los habían hecho volver sobre sus pasos.

También estaba allí Kandar y Mahira. El primero bebía y reía junto a los sármatas, mientras que Mahira, sentada en una mesa, charlaba con Galahad.

La mujer ofrecía un aspecto muy inusual en ella al llevar puesto un vestido rojo oscuro que Vanora le había prestado.

-Chica, cógelo. A mi ya no me viene después de ocho partos- dijo entre la risa y la nostalgia mirando el vestido- Además, así quizá seduzcas a algún hombre esta noche- comentó con picardía- Vamos, pruébatela.

Mahira obedeció más para no quedar mal con Varona que porque le entusiasmara la idea de llevar vestido. Se quitó las holgadas y, para ella, cómodas ropas de hombre y se puso en su lugar el vestido que, en contraposición, se ceñía a su cuerpo como si estuviese vivo y no quisiera caerse de ella.

-¡Oh¡Que bien te queda!- exclamó Vanora al regresar a la habitación con un cepillo en la mano.

-Lo veo muy… provocativo- contestó Mahira dudosa al ver que el vestido insinuaba su escote.

-¡Que va! Si te tapas más parecerás una monja. ¿Cómo te sueles peinar?- Vanora parecía emocionada ante el hecho de poder hablar con una mujer de los trucos de belleza que hicieron que Bors cayera rendido a sus pies. Sus hijas eran aún demasiado jóvenes.

-Suelo hacerme algunas trenzas para que no me caiga el pelo a la cara…

-Pues hoy te vamos a peinar.

Eso había pasado hacia una hora, por lo que ahora, mientras hablaba con Galahadicimrna. .

fueron dispersando por la ciudad hasta que, se sentía un poco más cómoda con su ropa, aunque seguía pasándose la mano por el pecho para asegurarse de que sus senos siguieran a buen recaudo.

-Voy a por vino¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No, gracias.

Galahad se puso en pie y fue hasta la barra para pedir el vino. Le habían dado ya su copa cuando se fijo en que sus dos amigos, Gawain y Tristán, hablaban en solitario en una de las esquinas de la taberna. Se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí escondidos con la buena noche que hace?

Tristán y Gawain lo miraron.

-Charlábamos.

-Si, aunque ya hemos terminado. Voy a tomar el aire- Tristán, diciendo esto, se alejó rápidamente de sus dos compañeros.

Galahad lo miró cabreado.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese? Parece que me huyera desde hace ya varios días.

-Nada, no le pasa nada. Vamos a divertirnos, anda.

-Estaba charlando con Mahira…- se disculpó Galahad y, como si la hubiera invocado, la mujer apareció a su lado.

-Galahad, estoy cansada, me voy.

-¿Ya¿Dónde vas a dormir¿Te acompañó?- preguntó el guerrero atropelladamente dejando la copa de vino en una mesa dispuesto a irse con ella.

-No, no, no hace falta. Buenas noches a ambos- deseó Mahira.

-¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Gawain deseoso de hacerlo.

-No, de verdad. Buenas noches- repitió la mujer.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

La mujer salió de la taberna y, tras asegurarse de que Galahad no la seguía, se perdió en las sombras de la calle. Sin embargo, no fue hacia la casa de Bors, si no que siguió los pasos de otra persona.

* * *

Vale, entendido, mi fic ha tenido aceptación nula. ¿Pues sabéis? Me da exactamente igual pues me lo paso genial escribiendo esta historia. 


	5. El establo de Arturo

5

El establo de Arturo

Tristán cepillaba su caballo en los establos de la casa-cuartel de Arturo bajo la luz de dos teas.

Los caballeros sármantas no vivían allí, si no que tenían sus propias casas en la Ciudad del Muro, sin embargo sus espléndidos caballos se quedaban en el establo de Arturo pues allí eran mejor atendidos y alimentados.

La quietud que habitaba allí dentro solo era rota por los resoplidos o movimientos de los caballos y, en ese momento, por el ruido que hacía el cepillo al rozar la piel del animal.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?- lo sobresaltó una voz a su espalda.

Por instinto, Tristán se llevó la mano a su espada y la desenfundó con rapidez.

-¿Quién…? Ah, Mahira- el guerrero bajo la espada al ver que quien había irrumpido en las caballerizas había sido la mujer del lago- No deberías ir sola por la noche.

-Claro, eso solo lo pueden hacer los hombres ¿no?- preguntó mordaz la muchacha- ¿Tienes otro cepillo?

-¿Qué?

-Nada, ya lo he encontrado- Mahira cogió un cepillo que había en el suelo y, colocándose al otro lado del animal- ¿Sueles cuidar de tu caballo de noche, cuando todos tus amigos están divirtiéndose?- preguntó la mujer a la vez que comenzaba a cepillar al caballo de Tristán con la destreza de alguien que lleva mucho tiempo haciéndolo: rápido y sin errores.

-Te contaré una historia- dijo súbitamente el guerrero, aparentando haber cambiado radicalmente de tema- La tradición de mi pueblo afirma que los guerreros muertos en combate vuelven a su tierra natal convertidos en fuertes y hermosos caballos. Así pues, éste animal podría ser el padre o el hermano de alguno de mis compatriotas…- mirando penetrantemente a Mahira, concluyó su relato de forma brusca, quitándole todo el encanto- Pero no, no suelo cuidar de mi caballo por las noches.

-Es curioso, mi pueblo también cree que al morir, volvemos a este mundo transformados en otra cosa, pero no solo los guerreros, si no todo el mundo.

Mahira sonrió levemente y después, carraspeando volvió a hablar como si no hubiese comentado nada.

-¿Y si no sueles estar solo por las noches, por qué lo estás hoy?

-¿Por qué has dejado tú la taberna para venir aquí?- replicó Tristán en un susurro perfectamente audible por el hecho de estar solos en la cuadra (a parte de los caballos)

La mujer se sonrojó levemente pero no pudo replicar ya que un aleteo la hizo distraerse. Tristán también lo había oído y, poniéndose alerta, dejó de cepillar a su corcel.

Los caballos se removieron inquietos y alguno de ellos piafó, al surcar el majestuoso halcón de Mahira el aire para acabar hincando sus garras en el brazo de su ama.

Pese a que el agarre había arañado la mano de Mahira, esta sonrió al ver al ave.

-Atraes a mi halcón, Tristán; cada vez que estoy contigo, aparece.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó el guerrero dejando el cepillo a un lado y acercándose a Mahira quien, ante su pregunta, sonrió ampliamente.

-No sé de quien es padre o madre, y puesto que no puede hablar, no me ha dicho como se llamaba en su vida anterior- se rió y después continuó, está vez más en serio- No necesita nombre, cuando le silbo, viene.

Se mantuvieron callados por un tiempo mientras observaban al halcón que, como si fuese consciente de ser el centro de atención, mantenía la cabeza bien alta, como con orgullo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó de pronto Tristán.

-Por supuesto.

-¿De verdad apuntabas a mi frente o tuve suerte de no quedarme tuerto?

-Quería darte justo donde te di- afirmó con orgullo Mahira.

-No puede ser, ni yo tengo esa puntería.

-¿Qué pasa¿Si no lo haces tú no lo hace nadie?- preguntó la mujer sorprendida por la arrogancia de Tristán.

-No, es solo que me sorprende tu puntería. Soy quien más se entrena del grupo. Busco la perfección en la batalla, los movimientos correctos en el momento adecuado que posean una belleza en el conjunto por mi depurado estilo…

Mahira se rió entre dientes y, aún con el halcón en su mano, cogió con la zurda una de las antorchas y fue encendiendo las demás teas que había en el establo, una tras otra, hasta conseguir que la caballeriza acabara bien iluminada.

-Si tan interesado estás en perfeccionar tus aptitudes bélicas- dijo regresando a su lado con una insinuante mirada verde- quizá te interese aprender mi técnica…- con presteza le arrebató a Tristán el cuchillo que llevaba aferrado a su cintura y lo lanzó hacia el tabique de madera que separa dos cuadras vacías.

-Esto también lo hago yo- se burló el guerrero.

-Dame el otro puñal, el que escondes en la pierna- ordenó Mahira luciendo en su cara una perturbadora sonrisa y una mirada altiva que hicieron que Tristán dejara de mofarse y obedeciera.

La mujer, alzando el puñal por encima de su hombro, apenas si tardó tres segundos en lanzar el cuchillo que se clavó limpiamente en la empuñadura del que instantes antes había lanzado.

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó impresionado Tristán.

Mahira, olvidando la mofa anterior, le explicó su técnica.

-Todos nos desviamos al lanzar cuchillos, flechas o piedras, pero si aprendemos a tener en cuenta nuestra desviación, daremos donde de verdad apuntábamos.

-No lo he entendido- confesó Tristán sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Quiero decir que, aunque yo quería darte en la frente, apunté a tu ojo porque cada vez que lanzo una piedra, esta se me hacia arriba.

La cara de Tristán adquirió un gesto de asombro y admiración.

Sin mediar palabra fue presuroso hasta donde estaban clavados los puñales y, arrancándolos, volvió junto a Mahira y los lanzó, acabando cada uno a un palmo de distancia.

-También influye el peso del cuchillo, el viento, la distancia…- le recordó Mahira.

Tristán lanzó los puñales una y otra vez hasta que, tras un largo rato practicando, los cuchillos se rozaban.

-Calcula Tristán. Dijo Mahira susurrante para no desconcertarle- la distancia, el peso del cuchillo y piensa hacia donde se te suele desviar, acepta ese cambio de rumbo…

El guerrero lanzó el cuchillo y éste fue a clavarse justo en la empuñadura de su predecesor. Ante su logro, Tristán lanzó una especie de gruñido de victoria y se giró triunfante hacia Mahira.

-Una técnica muy interesante- dijo y, suspirando con súbito cansancio, se percató de lo avanzado de la noche- Es muy tarde, te acompañaré a tu casa ¿duermes con Bors y Vanora, verdad?

-Si.

-Vamos.

Apagando tras de si las antorchas del establo y llevándose consigo solo una, salieron a la calle, que los recibió con un gélido viento invernal que hizo que Mahira, aún con su halcón en la mano, tratara de arrebujarse en su poco confortante vestido.

Inesperadamente, sintió como Tristán le colocaba su capa sobre los hombros.

-Gracias- dijo Mahira sonriendo tímidamente.

Tristán le respondió con otra leve sonrisa.

Las calles estaban desiertas y suerte que Tristán portaban consigo una antorcha, pues si no, les hubiera costado orientarse y más aun identificar la puerta de Bors.

-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Qué pasa?- se interesó Tristán ante el súbito reniego de la mujer.

-Es muy tarde y Bors y Vanora ya estarán acostados.

Alzando un poco la mirada para cerciorarse de que no se vislumbrara luz alguna a través de las ventanas que daban a la fachada de la casa, Tristán torció el gesto.

-Yo diría más bien que estarán engendrando su noveno hijo- dijo y, acercándose a la puerta, trató de abrirla.

El acceso se abrió sin problema alguno en cuanto el guerrero apoyó parte de su peso en la hoja de madera.

-Bors ya no se preocupa ni por cerrar la puerta: nadie se atreve a entrar en la casa de un guerrero sármata mientras éste está dentro- explicó y después, sonriendo a Mahira le deseó buenas noches.

-Que duermas tú también bien. ¡Ah! Toma- dijo quitándose la capa del guerrero de sus hombros y tendiéndosela.

Inclinando la cabeza, Tristán se despidió de Mahira y, una vez esta hubo entrado en casa de Bors, se echó la capa por encima y partió hacia su casa. Mientras caminaba, con el viento a su favor, percibió un inusitado olor a jazmín. Tras buscar un momento la procedencia de tan dulce aroma, se dio cuenta, con gran sorpresa, que era su capa la que olía a jazmín.

-Mahira…-pensó a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

* * *

¿Sabeis? Había pensado dejar la historia, volviendo a escribir conmás frecuenciaotra que tiene mucho más éxito que esta, pero después de haber eliminado la historia, me he acabado arrepintiendo. :( Por favor, si alguien me lee, que me mande un reviuw, para mi significa mucho que alguien me lea.


	6. Galahad

6

Galahad

-Caballeros, os he hecho llamar porque tengo intenciones de volver a salir esta misma tarde- dijo Arturo a sus hombres.

Habían llegado a la Ciudad del Muro el día anterior y en esos momentos estaban reunidos entorno a la mesa redonda.

Los caballeros sármatas, en un acuerdo que no habían pactado, ocupaban los lugares que desde su primer día de servicio había ocupado, respetando así los asientos de los guerreros muertos en combate, manteniéndolos vivos en sus memorias.

-Vamos a cerciorarnos de que los romanos hicieron bien su trabajo y echaron a todos los pictos de nuestro territorio- continuó el adalid.

-Cosa por la que yo no apostaría, porque estos romanos no hacen nada a derechas…- comentó Bors.

El britano-romano sonrió ante la muda aceptación de la nueva misión de sus guerreros. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo, ese era su cometido: obedecer sus órdenes si querían llegar a convertirse en hombres libres y con honor. A Arturo no le gustaba verlos como sus subordinados, si no como a sus compañeros de misiones, pues no veía lógico que a ojos de Roma él fuera un hombre libre y sus caballeros no. Sin embargo, era consciente de que esa aptitud de camaradería solo se podía mantener en ciertos momentos, teniendo que adquirir la función de líder en otros muchos.

-Partiremos después de comer y tardaremos dos o tres días en ir y volver, pues el pueblo está a tan solo media jornada de aquí, pero deberemos asegurarnos de que no queda ni rastro de los pictos y eso nos podría llevar un par de días.

-¿Para qué les dices a estos pobres desgraciados cuánto tardaremos en volver?- preguntó Bors socarrón- Si el único que tiene una pareja a quien le pueda importar cuando regresamos soy yo.

La respuesta por parte del resto de guerreros fue una serie de abucheos que hicieron desternillarse al grueso guerrero.

-¿De qué os quejáis?- les preguntó desafiante- Si es cierto.

Normalmente era verdad que al único a quien le importaba cuando volverían era a Bors, pues los demás no tenían amantes fijas y no tenían porque darle a nadie explicaciones de cuando iban y cuando venían, sin embargo, esta vez si que había alguien más que se creía en el deber de informar a alguien de que se marchaban.

Galahad acompañó a Dagonet y a Bors a la casa de este último y, una vez allí, preguntó a Vanora por Mahira.

-Espera, voy a llamarla- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole bondadosamente.

A ningún miembro del grupo se le había pasado por alto que Galahad se sentía atraído por Mahira, pues casa vez que éste podía, cabalgaba a su lado o se sentaba junto a ella tan solo para hablar. También suponían todos que era correspondido, pues a la mujer no se le había visto tan cerca de otro hombre como de Galahad, así pues, cuando Vanora subió hasta la habitación donde estaba Mahira, cuidando de sus dos hijas menores, lo hizo muy excitada.

-¡Buen mozo te has llevado, hija!- exclamó- ¡Es muy guapo! Muy joven para mi y quizá un poco endeble comparado con Bors¡pero muy guapo!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Mahira sin entender.

-Galahad está abajo y pregunta por ti- se explicó la mujer.

-¿Galahad?

-Si, Galahad, pelo moreno y rizado, ojos claros… ¿Sabes ya?

-Si, sé quién es Galahad¿pero pregunta por mi?

-Claro que si, es más que obvio que le gustas. Vamos, baja- le ordenó Vanora dándole pequeños empujones hacia la puerta.

-¿Pero y tus hijas…?

-Ellas se cuidan solas, pero el apuesto hombre que hay allí abajo no. Vamos, vamos.

Con otra serie de empujones la hizo bajar por el tramo de escaleras que las separaba de la planta baja y después hizo que se acercara a Galahad antes de ir a reunirse con Bors unos pasos por detrás del joven guerrero que, sonriente, la miraba con ojos relucientes.

-Me preguntaba si vendrías conmigo a dar una vuelta, he de contarte una cosa.

Mahira vio como Vanora agitaba la cabeza afirmativamente como diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer mientras Bors los miraba con una sonrisa bonachona.

-Yo… estaba… cuidando a las hijas de Bors y Vanora- dijo Mahira como disculpándose. No quería encontrarse a solas con el guerrero pues era consciente del interés que despertaba su persona en él, mientras que ella solo lo veía como a un amigo.

-Pero no importa, yo las cuidaré, de todas formas, creo que Bors se va a dedicar a preparar sus bártulos ¿no?- aventuró mirando a su amante, quien asintió- Pues entonces ya está- se acercó a la pareja y cogiéndole a cada uno una mano, se las unió- iros a pasear, que yo me ocuparé de mis hijas pequeñas- afirmó sonriente.

Aún cogidos de la mano y con pocas intenciones por parte de Galahad de soltarse, salieron a la empedrada calle, donde la gente iba de un lado para otro, ocupándose de sus quehaceres.

Caminaron un trecho sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que finalmente el guerrero se decidió a hablar.

-Estás muy guapa- afirmó, haciendo que Mahira se sonrojase, lo que hizo las delicias de Galahad que, estirando una mano acarició uno de los enrojecidos mofletes de la muchacha- Esta misma tarde partiremos hacia un pueblo que se encuentra a media jornada de aquí. No creo que valla a haber problema alguno y en como mucho tres días estaré aquí de nuevo.

Mahira no dijo nada, pues ante tal revelación no sabía que contestar.

-Me esperarás¿verdad?- preguntó Galahad parándose y agarrando a Mahira con delicadeza por ambos brazos.

-¿Qué?- interrogó sin entender Mahira.

-No podría partir pensando que cuando vuelva tu no estarás aquí. Estarás ¿verdad?- Galahad la acercó más a sí.

-Si, claro, estaré aquí cuando vuelvas- contestó, consciente de que muchas miradas estaban fijas en ellos, pues eran el mejor espectáculo de toda la calle.

Galahad la abrazó pero cuando sus brazos hicieron presión sobre la espalda de la muchacha, esta se retorció y gimió dolorida.

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el guerrero asustado.

-Las heridas del látigo- explicó la mujer intentando serenarse- aun me duelen.

-Lo siento mucho, ya no me acordaba de ellas- rodeó con su mano la cintura de Mahira, consiente de que allí no había herida alguna- Vamos, caminemos, he de contarte algo más.

La natúrea se dejó llevar por el guerrero a lo largo de varias calles mientras intentaba pensar con rapidez y atino.

Sabía que no tenía por qué tenerle miedo a Galahad, pues lo conocía lo suficiente como para estar segura de que no se sobrepasaría con ella, sin embargo, la inquietaba lo que ella pudiere hacerle pensar y las consecuencias de sus actos y, peor aun, de sus gestos y palabras.

No se sentía atraída por Galahad. Era guapo, simpático, bueno y además estaba enamorado de ella, pero el corazón de Mahira latía por otra persona. No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta la noche anterior pues hasta entonces creía que el interés que sentía por las conversaciones de los sármatas era por Galahad, sin embargo, cuando la pasada noche una solitaria y esbelta figura se alejó del grupo, se dio cuenta de que quien realmente causaba interés en ella era Tristán.

Lo había visto hablar con todos sus compañeros salvo con Galahad, cosa que la había disgustado pues al ir siempre junto al moreno, había podido hablar con él en contadas ocasiones.

Apenas si conocía cosas de él, tan solo su nombre y que sus ojos oscuros la miraban penetrantemente cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Esto lo hacía muy misterioso, lo que despertaba el interés de Mahira.

-Mira- dijo Galahad sacándola de sus pensamientos- Ahí vienen Gawain y Tristán.

Mahira miró hacia delante y vio a los dos sármatas avanzando en sentido contrario a ellos. Pronto se cruzarían.

A la mujer se le detuvo el corazón por unos instantes mientras veía avanzar a Tristán hacia ella, y oprimido se quedó al ver como Gawain y él pasaban a su lado y los saludaban con la cabeza. El rubio sonrió al ver a la pareja, pero Tristán se quedó igual, sin reír ni disgustarse. Era obvio que le daba igual que Mahira y Galahad estuvieran juntos.

Una vez los dos guerreros hubieron pasado y se hubieron perdido por una esquina, la natúrea miró a su acompañante, reprendiéndose a si misma por los sentimientos que Tristán despertaba en ella y preguntándose por qué no podría despertarlos Galahad.

Sintiendo una acuciante necesidad de llorar, intentó acabar cuando antes con su acompañante por ese día.

-Galahad- le dijo, poniendo su mano en su brazo- ¿Qué me querías decir?

El guerrero tomó aire y, parándose, la miró, sonriendo ilusionado.

-Me gustaría que durante el tiempo que esté fuera, vivieras en mi casa. ¡No espera, déjame terminar antes de hablar!- le pidió viendo que Mahira abría la boca- En casa de Bros hay mucha gente y quizá no estés acostumbrada a tanto alboroto y confusión… en mi casa estarás tranquila.

-Galahad eres un cielo…- Mahira le acarició la mejilla con trémulas manos a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó preocupado Galahad.

-Me da pena que te vallas- mintió Mahira.

-No llores, por favor, no llores- dijo el guerrero atrayendo hacia sí a una desconsolada Mahira que, retorciéndose por el dolor, le recordó que las heridas del látigo seguían en su espalda.

* * *

Annoha, muchísimas gracias por tu reviuw, de verdad, me has animado mucho (ayer me puse a dar palmas con las orejas cuando lo leí xDDDD) Espero que te guste el capi y que me sigas leyendo :)


	7. Las figuras entre la niebla

**7**

**Las figuras entre la niebla**

La travesía hacia la pequeña aldea "liberada" por los romanos fue lenta y desmoralizante. Durante toda la marcha, no dejó de llover, por lo que los caminos pronto se convirtieron en barrizales. Los guerreros no podían hablar entre ellos, y si lo hacían, debían gritar tan alto para superar el ruido de la incesante lluvia, que sus gargantas pronto se vieron doloridas.

Tardaron un día entero en llegar y, cuando lo hicieron, fueron recibidos con miradas recelosas y hurañas. Nadie pareció alegrarse al ver aparecer, empapados y con cara de pocos amigos, a los sármatas.

-Algo anda mal…- comentó Dagonet cuando, parados en una arboleda a menos de diez metros de la aldea, ataban a sus caballos a las ramas bajas de unos árboles- es como si… nos tuvieran miedo.

-No miedo exactamente- dijo Tristán mirando a los escasos aldeanos que permanecían fuera de sus casas- Mirad como nos miran. Cuando ves alguien a quien temes, intentas desviar la mirada. Yo diría que les incomoda que estemos aquí, que quieren que nos vallamos, pero no por miedo.

-Dividiros en parejas, rastrearemos la zona en busca de pictos- ordenó Arturo tras pensar por un instante en lo que Tristán había dicho.

Arturo fue con Lancelot, Galahad con Gawain, Bors con Dagonet y Tristán con Adragaín.

-La niebla está creciendo- comentó el robusto guerrero de pelo negro mientras avanzaban por el bosque- Dentro de poco no veremos nada.

Como bien había dicho Adragaín, las nubes bajas, que en un principio habían ocultado las copas de los árboles, seguían descendiendo hacia la tierra, extendiendo hacia ellos lo que parecían blanquecinos dedos.

-¡Sch!- dijo Tristán levantando la mano entre la cada vez más densa niebla.

Adragaín, callado y procurando que su respiración fuese lo más silenciosa posible, se acercó lentamente a su compañero.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó al oído.

Sin hablar, Tristán le señaló un punto frente a ellos. Mirándolo detenidamente, Adragaín se dio cuenta de que allí donde le indicaba su compañero, la niebla adquiría una tonalidad gris ¡y se movía!

-¿Personas?

Tristán asintió y, cautelosamente, comenzó a avanzar.

Guareciéndose tras los árboles y sirviéndose de la blanquecina niebla para ocultar en gran parte sus movimientos cuando no había vegetación, el guerrero consiguió colocarse a la distancia de un salto de la figura que caminaba entre la niebla. Adragaín, viéndolo desde unos metros por detrás, vio a Tristán como si se tratase de un animal del bosque, un lobo quizá, que elegante y alerta, avanzaba sigiloso con la niebla dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

Apenas si podía ver a sus adversarios, así como ellos no lo veían a él, pero le bastó con escuchar por un momento su conversación para saber que eran pictos. Levantando la mano por encima de su hombro, le indicó a Adragaín que eran dos y que él se encargaba de ellos.

Saltando sobre el más cercano de los britanos, Tristán lo derribo y, manteniendo al forcejeante picto bajo su peso, le asestó una mortífera puñalada en el pecho que detuvo sus movimientos bruscamente.

Poniéndose rápidamente en pie, desenfundó su espada curva y la sostuvo con destreza delante suyo mientras examinaba con ojo avizor a su rival. Por como aferraba su tosca espada con mano trémula, supo que no encontraría mucha oposición en él. Una lástima.

El picto solo pudo parar una lenta estocada, lanzada más como distracción que como intento de acabar con su vida. El siguiente golpe fue fatal. Afianzando sus pies firmemente en el suelo, dio un giro a su espada por encima de su cabeza y, balanceándose de atrás a delante con la espada, hizo caer la espada de forma diagonal y con una fuerza increíble sobre el pecho de britano, que se desplomó en el suelo muerto.

-¿Adragaín?

-Aquí estoy- el sármata apareció, siendo tan solo una forma borrosa, a unos dos metros de él. Había permanecido escondido, respetando así la decisión de Tristán de ocuparse él solo de los pictos, pero estando lo suficientemente cerca por si las cosas se hubieran puesto feas.

Mientras Tristán arrancaba el puñal del pecho del britano, lo limpiaba y lo guardaba para después hacer lo mismo con su cimitarra, Adragaín inspeccionó a los dos cadáveres.

-No parecen guerreros- comentó- Además de porque no van marcados por el tinte azul porque solo llevaban dos armas… Parecen mercaderes. Vamos, estoy seguro de que esto interesará a Arturo- dijo Adragaín, que tras haber inspeccionado a los cadáveres, lo había vuelto a dejar todo en su sitio. No eran ladrones, y no cogían nada que no fuera suyo, aun estando el propietario muerto.

* * *

-¿Comerciantes?- repitió el britano romano, creyendo haber oído mal a su subordinado.

-Eso parece. Nadie lleva tantas hierbas medicinales encima en un ataque a una aldea, a no ser que sea un curandero, y no lo parecía¿verdad, Tristán?

-¿Cómo se supone que han de ser los curanderos britanos?- pregunto el sármata indiferente. ¿Qué más daba si eran guerreros, comerciantes o curanderos? Eran pictos, enemigos, y a la larga, podían llegar a ser una amenaza. Mejor muertos que vivos.

Lanzándole una mirada reprobadora, Adragaín siguió hablando.

-En mi opinión, Arturo, los aldeanos comercian con los pictos. Hiervas medicinales que solo crecen en lo profundo del bosque a cambio ed carne, huevos y leche, muy difíciles de encontrar en invierno en el monte.

-Eso explicaría- intervino Dagonet- el hecho de que los aldeanos no nos temen si no que les incomodamos: no nos pueden echar porque venimos en nombre de Roma, pero quieren que nos vallamos para poder seguir con sus vidas y sus negocios.

Arturo no dijo nada. Sus hombres estaban transformando en palabras sus propios pensamientos.

-Los romanos se equivocaron al creer que los pictos habían invadido esta aldea- dijo Lancelot, convencido de sus palabras- Lo que vieron debió ser un "encuentro" de comerciantes, una especie de reunión para decidir los intercambios de las próximas estaciones…

Guardaron silencio, mirándose unos a otros para después fijar su vista en Arturo, esperando ordenes.

-Vamos a solucionar el problema- dijo y, en vez de dar otra orden más especificativa, fue hasta su blanco caballo y montó en él, seguro de que los demás le imitarían.

Todos montados sobre sus espléndidos animales y exhibiendo un aspecto de autoridad que llegaba a ser amedrantador, se plantaron en medio de la pequeña aldea.

-¡ALDEANOS!- gritó Arturo. Tras esperar un momento y ver que muy pocos se asomaban a las puertas de sus casas, volvió a elevar la voz- ALDEANOS, ESCUCHADME.

Unas pocas personas más salieron a la calle y el resto de vecinos, viendo a sus amigos y familiares fuera de sus casas, los imitaron, sintiéndose más seguros en cuanto más eran.

-Aldeanos, me he enterado de vuestro comercio con los pictos- dijo ya sin gritar el paladín y, al ver que la inquietud crecía en su ahora expectante audiencia, se apresuró a continuar- Tranquilos, nada se sabrá en Roma de vuestro comercio con el enemigo, sin embargo, debéis dejar de hacerlo para que yo me asegura de que este incidente quede enterrado.

Los aldeanos se agitaron, desconcertados y descontentos. Un hombre grueso de pelo oscuro muy sucio y enorme nariz, se adelantó un paso con respecto a sus vecinos.

-¿Y quien comprará lo que nos sobra? Este año ha sido bueno y los pictos nos ofrecían lujos que…

-¿Llamáis lujos a hierbas medicinales?

-No todas eran hiervas curativas- replicó el narigudo con voz chillona- Además ¿Qué nos ofreces tú¿Dejar de comerciar a cambio de nada¡Ja!

-¿A quien consideráis líder de la aldea?- preguntó Arturo desviando la mirada del hombre, en cuyos ojos había visto un atisbo de locura.

Tras un instante de vacilación, un hombre alto esbelto y de pelo blanco fue llevado casi a empujones hasta delante del resto de aldeanos.

Pese a que no se había esperado la reacción de sus vecinos y estaba sorprendido, el hombre adoptó al mirar a Arturo un gesto serio y se irguió todo lo que pudo. El britano romano, considerando que el hombre era digno del rango que sus vecinos le habían dado, desmontó de su caballo y se irguió frente a él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Héctor- contestó el canoso.

-Yo soy Arturo, general de los caballeros sármatas del Gran Muro y os doy a ti y a tu gente mi palabra de que, si dejáis de comerciar con los pictos, la Ciudad del Muro os comprará lo que os sobre siempre y cuando esté en buen estado, dándoos a cambio dinero, que podréis utilizar para comprar todos los lujos que queráis en cualquier ciudad romana.

Héctor miró a sus amigos y vecinos preguntándoles con la mirada que les parecía el trato. El cabeceo afirmativo fue casi unánime.

Girándose de nuevo hacia Arturo, el canoso asintió.

-Aceptamos el trato.

-De acuerdo- el general extendió la mano para que Héctor se la estrechara.

-De acuerdo- repitió el canoso apretando la fuerte y callosa mano del guerrero.

-Cuando valláis a la Ciudad, preguntad primero por mi, yo me aseguraré de que os compren las cosas… Tengo tu palabra ¿verdad?- preguntó Arturo, bajando la voz en sus últimas palabras, dirigiéndolas solo a Héctor.

Sin lugar a dudas, muchos de los aldeanos tenían en gran estima al esbelto y ya entrado en años hombre, así que si tenía su palabra, tenía la de los demás.

-La tienes- Héctor apretó aun más la mano de Arturo y sonrió.

* * *

Las carcajadas resonaron en el campamento de los sármatas. Bors se había vuelto a burlar de los romanos y por su torpeza al resolver el "problema" de la aldea, y sus bromas habían causado el desternillamiento de sus amigos.

Cuando por fin pararon de reírse, con las mandíbulas doloridas, guardaron silencio, saboreando el momento. Había dejado de llover cuando aun era de día y la noche había traído consigo un frío helado de invierno. Sin embargo, el calor que emanaba del fuego, los calentaba reconfortantemente.

-Mirad el enamorado que cara de tonto que tiene- dijo Bors de pronto tras haber estado mirando a Galahad un momento.

El moreno se sonrojó y sonrió a Bors un tanto avergonzado. Todos dirigieron sus miradas al más joven de los guerreros con una sonrisa bailándoles en la cara. Lancelot le lanzó una de sus perturbadoras sonrisas que siempre hacían salir a flote los pensamientos más morbosos de la gente; Gawain sonrió benévolamente a su amigo; Bors lo miró comprensivamente… solo Tristán le lanzó una penetrante mirada de odio que Galahad no llegó a ver.

Tristán sintió que el corazón se le retorcía y se paraba en una dolorosa mueca que oprimía su pecho. La garganta se le contrajo y le costó respirar. Quería levantarse e irse de allí, alejarse de todas aquellas personas que se consideraban sus amigos pero que a la hora de la verdad, no lo comprendían… sin embargo se quedó donde estaba, fijo en una posición de la que le parecía imposible moverse.

-Es muy guapa- afirmó Bors- casi, casi la pondría a la par de Vanora…

-Es la más hermosa de todas las mujeres que he conocido...- dijo Galahad con la vista desenfocada, sin duda, dibujando a Mahira en su mente- Es tan dulce, alegre, cariñosa…

"También es valiente, atrevida, no le da miedo enfrentarse a un desconocido (aun cuando ella esté desnuda en el agua, se recordó, sonriendo para si con el recuerdo de su primer encuentro), parece pasional, pero sabe controlar sus instintos…" les dijo Tristán sin abrir la boca. Su gesto era duro. Esos estúpidos sin sesos con los que compartía patria solo veían en las mujeres lo que querían ver, pensó Tristán y, lanzando una mirada de enojo a Galahad, le espetó mentalmente "Como intentes hacerte con el corazón de Mahira sin llegar a comprender su lado más salvaje, prepárate, estúpido."

Mientras, la conversación acerca de Mahira y Galahad seguía desarrollándose a su alrededor.

-No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza…- decía el enamorado.

-Llega a atormentarte ¿eh?

-¿Atormentarte?- Galahad miró sorprendido a Bors- Sus recuerdos son los más dulces que tengo en mi memoria… ¿Sabéis cuan suave es su piel bajo mis manos?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y evocando el recuerdo de su aterciopelada espalda.

Tristán respiró profundamente, intentando que la opresión de su pecho desapareciera, pero incluso respirar le costaba.

-Vanora huele a vela, humo y vino de la taberna. Es su olor, solo suyo. ¿A qué huele Mahira?

Galahad abrió los ojos con brusquedad, fijando rápidamente su mirada en Bors. No sabía a que olía Mahira, no se había fijado.

-Pues ya tienes algo que hacer en cuanto llegues- dijo Lancelot al ver la perturbación de Galahad. Sonreía, dando a entender más cosas de las que dijo.

Todos rieron.

Tristán se puso en pie y, temblando de furia, se alejó del grupo. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que se iba, y eso lo irritó aun más.

-¡Atajo de asnos!- dijo por fin en voz alta- ¡Amigos traicioneros! Todo el mundo pendiente de Galahad¿nadie se fija en mi¿A nadie le preocupo?- le preguntó casi gritando a las sombras- ¡Ella huele a jazmín, maldita sea, a jazmín!

--------------------

Bueno, con este tardé un poco más, pero es que he estado ocupadilla y además, alejada de un ordenador, así que... pero estuve pensando bastante en este capi antes de escribirlo y creo que me ha salido bien. A ver que pensáis (mejor dicho a ver que piensas, Annoha, porque no sé si alguien más me lee, pero reviuws lo que se dicen reviuws solo me dejas tú, cariño mio :) . En este capitulo se produce el distanciamiento emocional entre Tristán y sus compañeros¿fuerte, eh? ((Os lo digo por si no he llegado aresaltarlo lo suficiente en la historia))

Dew y muxos bsks.


	8. Ensoñaciones

**8**

**Ensoñaciones**

-Adragaín¿Por qué no me has avisado de cómo están los caminos¿Y cómo has regresado tan pronto?- preguntó Arturo a su subordinado.

El sol acababa de asomar por encima de la montaña y lo más normal era que el guerrero hubiera usado las primeras luces del amanecer para asegurarse de que camino estaba despejado. En condiciones normales no hubiera vuelto tan pronto.

-No he salido esta mañana- declaró el sármata, y al ver la expresión interrogante de su líder, se apresuró a continuar- Tristán me abordó ayer por la noche cuando iba a acostarme y me dijo que de hoy en adelante él se ocupaba d todas la exploraciones, avanzadillas y rastreos. Pero si no quieres, volvemos a establecer los turnos- afirmó Adragaín, dispuesto a obedecer a su comandante.

-No, no hace falta. Si Tristán se quiere ocupar él solo de la exploración, que así sea. ¿Pero sabes porqué ha decidido hacerlo?

Adragaín negó con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que tampoco se había parado mucho a pensarlo, pues lo de explorar y la soledad que comportaba, no le gustaban demasiado, pese a que se le daba bastante bien y había agradecido a Tristán de puro corazón que le quitara de hacer dicho trabajo.

-No lo sé.

-De acuerdo.

Arturo se alejó Adragaín sumido en sus pensamientos. Sus pisadas hacían más ruido del habitual al estar aplastando la escarcha surgida al amanecer, pero era consciente de que el ruido era suyo y lo ignoraba, permaneciendo, mientras recapacitaba, alerta a cualquier sonido externo preocupante.

¿Por qué habría querido Tristán tan solitario puesto, se preguntó. Hasta ahora él y Adragaín se habían ido turnando para hacer más ligera la caga, pero ahora Tristán había decidido por voluntad propia separarse con más frecuencia del resto, mantenerse más alejado del grupo que los demás… ¿Habría de qué inquietarse? Quizá Tristán prefiriese simplemente estar solo más tiempo… o quizá, y esto era lo que inquietaba a Arturo, hubiera tenido algún tipo de encontronazo con un miembro del grupo y deseara distanciarse. Si así era¿podría la lealtad del guerrero disminuir por odio a algún compañero?

Las pisadas aceleradas de un caballo lo hicieron abandonar sus pensamientos por un momento. Tristán acababa de llegar y, al entrar en el campamento, fue sofrenando a su caballo hasta pararse junto a Arturo. El britano romano cogió las riendas del animal.

-El camino está totalmente despeado. Tan solo nos encontraremos nieve una vez salgamos de este bosque- informó subido a su blanco caballo- y una vez allí, aun es escasa.

Arturo no soltó las riendas.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Tristán, sin decir nada, se ajó del caballo con destreza mientras el paladín seguía sujetando la brida, como asegurando el descenso de Tristán, cosa que era totalmente innecesaria pues el caballo estaba bien adiestrado.

Se alejaron un poco del resto del grupo, aun sin pronunciar palabra.

-Adragaín me ha dicho que te vas a hacer cargo de la exploración tú sólo- dijo Arturo, no andándose ni un instante por las ramas.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió el britano romano.

-¿Cómo que por qué?- Tristán permaneció inmutable, y Arturo supo que no le diría la verdad, y si lo hacía, no se lo diría del todo.

-¿Has tenido algún problema con un compañero?- le preguntó, creyendo que Tristán hablaría más fácilmente si él lo ayuda.

Sin embargo, Tristán parecía empeñado en no desvelar, ni aunque fuera un poco, sus motivos.

-¿Te molesta algo de los demás?

-Bors ronca, y Gawain hace sonar los huesos, si a eso te refieres.

Arturo exhaló por la nariz, cansado del juego. Sabía que Tristán ocultaba algo, y a cada palabra, se convencía más de que no se lo diría.

-Tristán, lo cierto es que me da igual lo que haya pasado- dijo seriamente, arrojando a un lado su faceta de preocupación amistosa y mostrándose, en cambio, como el comandante que era- lo que quiero saber es si defenderías con tu vida a los demás miembros del grupo. Todos somos uno, así que o te preocupas por todos o mejor no te preocupes por nadie.

El sármata se tomo su tiempo para contestar.

-No me puedo ir de esta isla aún, pero cuando lo haga, me gustaría hacerlo vivo, aunque solo sea para contemplar guerras en otros países y decidir en que bando me favorece más estar. En muchas ocasiones, mi vida ha estado en manos de uno de mis compañeros, así como las suyas han estado en las mías. No daría mi vida a cambio de la de la de ellos, pero si puedo evitar que mueran, lo haré, aunque no a costa de mi pellejo- repitió, como queriendo matizar ese punto.

Arturo contempló a Tristán. Sabía que había sido honesto, pues sus palabras estaban teñidas de un gris que solo podía tener la verdad. Si le hubiera mentido, quizá hubiera dicho que daría su vida por cualquiera de ellos, sin embargo, había dicho que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar que murieran, dejando muy claro que no hasta el punto de hacer un trueque con la muerte.

-Con eso m sobra- dijo finalmente Arturo- Nos pondremos en marcha dentro de poco. Si quieres desayunar, hay comida junto al fuego.

Como cada vez que llegaban a la Ciudad del Muro, la gente abrió camino frente a ellos. Algunos niños corrían tras ellos, interrumpiendo por un momento sus juegos. Nos sentían afecto por los imponentes guerreros, sino más bien respeto y admiración. Habían oido a sus mayores hablar sobre las emocionantes misiones que los guerreros llevaban a cabo y les fascinaban. Sus padres, por su parte, no admiraban a los guerreros, cuya vida errante y peligrosa los asustaba, sin embargo, si que, al igual que sus hijos, los respetaban. Esos guerreros arriesgaban su vida para mantener su cómoda y reconfortante seguridad. Por todos era sabido que sin los sármatas, los pictos invadirían la zona sur del muro, pues los romanos no tenían tanta habilidad luchando con los britanos rebeldes, así que le debían mucho a esos guerreros.

Las únicas personas que esperaban a los sármatas en la Ciudad del Muro con auténtico afecto (o no tanto) eran las amantes de los guerreros y sus hijos (en el caso de Bors) y Jons, el hombre que se ocupaba del cuidado de la casa-cuartel de Arturo, las armas y los caballos, y que apreciaba mucho a los guerreros, en el especial a Arturo y Lancelot.

Para Galahad, que alguien lo esperara a su llegada, era totalmente nuevo. No se le había ocurrido en todo el viaje la posibilidad de que Mahira pudiera estar aguardándolo a su llegada, pero la idea le cruzó la mente al traspasar las murallas de la ciudad, haciéndole sentir una gran excitación.

¿Lo estaría esperando la mujer?

Al pasar junto a la verja que daba a la casa cuartel de Arturo, buscó a Vanora con la mirada, esperando ver las hermosas y delicadas facciones de Mahira junto a ella. Teniendo en cuenta que no conocía a nadie más en la ciudad, supuso que buscaría la compañía de la mujer. Sin embargo, con Vanora, solo estaban sus ocho hijos.

Se sintió inquieto ante la ausencia de Mahira. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

-Galahad- lo llamó Gawain.

El moreno bajó la vista hasta su amigo y sintió que se sonrojaba. Todos los demás guerreros se había apeado ya de sus caballos y todo el mundo lo miraba, pues permanecía erguido sobre su corcel, sin intención aparente de descabalgar.

Descendió con rapidez de su caballo y se sacudió las ropas como si llevara polvo, esperando que cuando la volviera a levanta, la mirada de los demás no estuviera fija en él.

Sin ceremonia alguna los guerreros salieron del embarrado patio y se separaron, dirigiéndose a sus casas. Galahad acompañó a Bors hasta donde Vanora lo esperaba.

Ambos amantes se dieron un apasionado beso que perturbó a Galahad. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de Mahira cerca de allí.

Bors y Vanora se separaron con la respiración entrecortada. La lujuria corría por sus venas.

-Vanora¿has visto a Mahira?- preguntó el guerrero con una sonrisa a la mujer. Era guapa, había que reconocerlo, sin embargo, Galahad la veía más como una amiga, casi como una tía o una prima, que como la guapa y sexy mujer que era.

-Galahad- dijo la mujer lentamente y con cierta tristeza, como si lo que fuera a decir no le gustara y pensara en las palabras adecuadas para decírselo- Hace que no veo a Mahira desde…

-Mírala, ahí viene- interrumpió Bors a su amante, a la que sujetaba por los hombros.

El moreno se giró y vio a la mujer que presidía sus sueños ir hacia ellos. Volvía a llevar el vestido rojo que Vanora le había prestado y caminaba levantándose los bajos para no mancharlos. Calzaba las botas que usaba para montar, que estaban sucias y embarradas. El pelo lo llevaba extrañamente sucio con ramitas e hijas, y su cara estaba levemente teñida de cansancio pese a que tan solo era medio día.

Galahad no se percató de estos pequeños y raros detalles y, si lo hizo, no les dio importancia. Solo se fijó en lo hermosa que era Mahira y en como sus ojos verdes lo miraban, alegres de volver a verlo.

Avanzó también en su dirección y cuando estuvo frente a ella, le pasó la mano por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con una pasión que no pudo contener. Metió la lengua en su boca, buscando como desesperado el húmedo contacto de Mahira y la apretó contra sí hasta sentir sus sugerentes curvas.

La mujer separó su cara un poco de la él y le acarició la faz tranquilizadora. Espero un instante, a ver si Galahad aflojaba su agarre, pero este no lo hizo, reteniéndole apretada contra su cuerpo.

-Me alegro de que estés bien- afirmó la mujer.

-He deseado tanto volver a verte…- el hombre se inclinó para besarla, pero sutilmente Mahira lo impidió, acariciándole la cara con sus manos, manteniéndolo así lo suficientemente lejos de sus labios.

Sus besos eran inquietantes, pues despertaban profundos deseos en ella… pero con un cuerpo distinto apretado contra el suyo, con los labios de hombre saboreando los suyos… no podía hacerle eso a Galahad. Era tan buena persona que besarlo mientras pensaba en otro le parecía ruin y cruel por su parte.

-Querrás descansar- dijo Mahira- y quizá tengas hambre. Vamos a tu casa, he llevado comida y allí podrás dormir.

Galahad se dejó llevar por la mujer. No tenía sueño, pero no contradijo a Mahira, pues lo que quería era estar a solas con ella y no con una multitud rodeándole.

Llegaron a su casa y, abriendo la puerta con una alargada llave, entraron. En la planta baja estaban la cocina, el salón, que hacía las veces de comedor, y la letrina. En la segunda planta había dos habitaciones y una especie de desván donde guardaba lo que no necesitaba. Era muy grande para un solo hombre pero desde hacía varias generaciones, pertenecía a los guerreros sármatas que protegían el muro y puesto que no había que pagarla, no protestó cuando se la asignaron.

-Busca en la cocina, hay comida- le indicó Mahira- yo voy un momento arriba.

-De acuerdo.

Mahira subió por las crujientes escaleras rápidamente y fue hasta su habitación. Sentándose sobre la cama, se levantó las faldas y tiró de las botas. Las llevaba sucias de la cabalgada frenética que había realizado ese día. Le había costado más tiempo del que había calculado localizar a sus compatriotas, y creyó que llegaría después que los guerreros a la Ciudad del Muro. Suerte que estos también se habían retrasado.

Se calzó unos botines de cuero y se miró al espejo un omento, percatándose de las hojas enredadas en su pelo. Se las estaba quitando cuando Galahad apareció en la puerta.

-¿Por qué has dormido en esta habitación?- preguntó sin enfado- Te dije que podías dormir en mi cama, mucho más cómoda que esta…

-Galahad, yo…- Mahira se puso en pie y lo miró a la cara.

-No digas nada, ven conmigo- Galahad le tendió una mano y la mujer la miró dudosa.

No había sido buena idea ir a su casa, se dijo.

Extendiendo una trémula mano, cogió la de Galahad y este la llevó con delicadeza hasta su dormitorio. Mahira sabía que debía parar eso, que tenía que detener al moreno antes de que nada malo sucediera, sin embargo, no sabía como hacerlo sin herir al joven. Además, y aunque no quisiera confesarlo, los profundos deseos que había despertado el apasionado beso de Galahad, seguían latiendo con fuerza dentro de ella.

El guerrero se situó detrás de ella y, apartándole el pelo, acercó su cara al cuello de la mujer. Hizo una profunda inhalación y quedó impregnado de su olor, extasiado con él.

-¿Cómo puedes oler a jazmín?- le preguntó Galahad a la oreja en un susurro- ¿Eres acaso una flor vestida de diosa?

Los fuertes brazos del guerrero rodearon su cintura y sus labios rozaron su oreja para ir bajando a lo largo del cuello hasta el hombro.

Mahira cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza. El deseo se agitaba en ella, cada vez más fuerte acuciante. Alzó su brazo por encima de su hombre y acarició la cabeza de Galahad, enredando sus dedos con su pelo e incitándolo a seguir. Guió su cara hasta la suya y lo besó, entrecortadas ya sus respiraciones por la pasión y el deseo.

Se acercaron lentamente hasta la cama mientras se acariciaban. Mahira se acostó en ella, echándose el guerrero encima suyo. La mujer seguía con los ojos cerrados, arrastrando sus manos por el cuerpo del guerrero, besando su cuello, sus labios…

Galahad comenzó a besarle el inicio de los senos a la vez que su mano ascendía por su muslo, desnudándola. Dejó caer la cabeza por fuera de la cama, mordiéndose el labio.

Mahira abrió los ojos y se encontró con ellos mismo en el reflejo del espejo. El había perdido su camisa y su fuerte espalda se veía reflejada en el cristal, con las manos de ella acariciándola. El moreno volvió a besar el cuello de Mahira y su cara quedó parcialmente a la vista.

Galahad…

Había estado fantaseando otra vez con otro guerrero, alguien que no la quería. Se odió a sí misma. ¿Por qué no le gustaría Galahad como amante?

El moreno, sintiendo que Mahira se quedaba quieta bajo él, la miró.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó con voz entrecortada, excitada.

"¿Cómo puedo no estar enamorada de él?"Se preguntó Mahira mientras los ojos de Galahad estaban fijos en los suyos. Sentía rabia, frustración y odio hacia sí misma por ser tan tonta, por no controlarse, por no poder amar a Galahad, un hombre que se preocupaba antes por ella que por él. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a la vez que lloraba.

-Lo siento…- Mahira apartó al hombre de encima suyo y, bajándose de la cama, salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Galahad la siguió.

-¡Mahira, yo no…!- no sabía que decir pues no sabía que error había cometido, pero se sentía culpable, seguro de que el llanto de la mujer era por su culpa- Mahira, siento lo que haya hecho. ¡Lo siento de verdad!

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa y se asomó a la calle, solo pudo ver el revoloteo de un vestido rojo oscuro dando una esquina. Golpeó el marco de su puerta con violencia y después, viendo que la gente lo miraba curiosa al verlo en invierno, sin camisa y plantado en la puerta de su casa, volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Debía recordar cada uno de sus actos, cada una de sus palabras… debía encontrar su error.

Mahira miró a su alrededor. Sus acelerados y no recapacitados pasos la habían llevado hasta los establos de Arturo. Un rápido vistazo le sirvió para localizar su blanco animal, que se acercó a la puerta de su cuadra al verla. La mujer fue hasta él y entró.

Hacía muy poco que había vuelto de viaje y, aunque le habían dado de comer y de beber, aun no la habían cepillado, así que Mahira se puso a ello.

-Las cosas van de mal en peor, Airlín- le dijo a su briosa yegua- teo que irme de aquí cuanto antes.

Los natúreos estaban acostumbrados a hablarle los animales e incluso a las plantas, pues teniendo como Diosa a Gea, espíritu de la Tierra, estimaban todo lo que su seno daba, creyendo que a todas las seres los había dotado de inteligencia, además de a posibilidad de que fuera un reencarnado. Así pues, Mahira no hablaba inconscientemente, le hablaba a su yegua.

-Galahad es el mejor hombre que conozco, pero no puedo corresponderle, y eso no sería justo. Tristán me gusta hasta el punto de atormenta mi mente, pero yo en él no despierto ningún sentimiento, así que no tengo nada que hacer. He de alejarme de aquí para no hacer daño a nadie. No me perdonaría hacer daño a Galahad, y si sigo aquí, sé que se lo haré. Hemos de irnos- dijo con convicción- Buscaremos a Katsán, él si me quiere, y yo también a él, me ayudará a olvidar. Los natúreos se juntan dentro de una semana, espero encontrarlo allí.

Katsán era el único familiar que le quedaba con vida, o al menos eso pensaba. Era su primo hermano y de pequeños eran compañeros de juegos. Sus padres había muertos juntos en la batalla que los expulsó de sus tierras y ambos habían realizado el viaje de exiliación juntos. En muchas ocasiones se hicieron pasar por marido y mujer, ya que en la sociedad romana y cristina a las mujeres no se las tenía en consideración, y el hecho de que una pareja viajase junta, haciendo sabe que cosas sin estar casada, era prácticamente una blasfemia para los puritanos.

Llegaron a Britania a través de un puesto como guardia personal de un patricio que se le había ofrecido a Katsán. Mahira pensaba vivir y trabajar con él, sin embargo, el patricio bajo cuyas órdenes estaba Katsán, quedó horrorizado al ver a Mahira cabalgar a horcajadas sobre su caballo y blandir armas. Si deseaba quedarse, debía convertirse en una esposa sumisa y disciplinada.

¿Esposa obediente y manejable¿Cómo iba a convertirse en la mujer mansa y dócil de su primo, que nunca la había tocado? No era tan solo por el hecho de que no se atrajeran pasionalmente, sino que eso iría incluso en contra de su religión. Si somos iguales ¿por qué he de obedecerle, se preguntaba Mahira.

Mahira se negó y Katsán, intentando permanecer a su lado, dijo que dejaría el puesto, pero ella se lo prohibió.

-Es hora de que cada uno vaya por su camino, Katsán- le había dicho- Los natúreos se juntan cada luna llena, allí nos veremos.

Y así habían estado haciendo hasta la luna pasada. Cada uno llevaba su vida de forma independiente al otro y se volvían a encontrar cada luna llena… o al menos, así había sido hasta hacia dos lunas, pues en la última fiesta, Katsán no se presentó. Nadie tenía noticias de él, ni buenas ni malas, y esto hacía que Mahira conservara las esperanzas de que su último familiar simplemente se hubiera retrasado y que, a la siguiente fiesta, se presentaría.

Mahira pasó la tarde en los establos, hablando con Airlín. Solo en una ocasión alguien entró para asegurarse de que los caballos tenían suficiente comida y bebida. La mujer se escondió entre la paja y el mozo pasó de largo.

Estaba comenzando a anochecer cuando los ojos de Mahira, que se había sentado en el suelo recostando su espalda en la paja, se cerraron sin que ella llegara a darse cuenta.

Cuando despertó horas más tarde, lo hizo sobresaltada por la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Para ella solo había pasado un instante desde que cerró los ojos hasta que los volvió a abrir. ¿Cómo había podido oscurecer tan pronto?

Vio y oyó a su caballo cerca de ella y comprendió que había demasiada luz en los establos: debía haber alguna tea o vela encendida en la cuadra pues, aunque era tenue donde ella se encontraba, una luz dorada proyectaba sombras en el establo.

Se irguió de torso para arriba en su improvisado lecho de paja y sintió que algo caía de su pecho. Lo cogió y tras palparlo un momento y mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que era una capa que la cubría hasta los pies… pero no era suya.

Se puso en pie con lentitud, segura de que había alguien en la cuadra con ella pero que no se trataba de nadie amenazador.

Tristán…

El caballero sármata estaba a dos o tres cuarteles de distancia. Cepillaba a su caballo con parsimonia, como si eso le relajara.

Mahira salió de la cuadra de su caballo y Tristán se giró hacia ella al oir chirriar la puerta. Sin embargo, sin pronunciar palabra, se volvió de nuevo. La natúrea fue hasta él y le tendió la capa con la que la había cubierto.

-¿Esto es tuyo?

-Si- Tristán se giró y cogió la capa para dejarla después caer sobre la paja. Se volvió a cepillar de nuevo a su caballo sin añadir nada más.

Mahira comenzó a andar hacia la puerta creyendo que Tristán no quería hablar y sintiendo, además, que su presencia la perturbaba al hacerle recordar sus ensoñaciones con Galahad.

Era curioso. Cuando estaba con Galahad, pensaba en Tristán pasionalmente, y cuando estaba con Tristán, pensaba en el moreno sentimentalmente. No podía acostarse con el silencioso guerrero (si se hubiese dejado arrastrar por sus sentimientos lo habría hecho) a sabiendas de que si Galahad se enteraba, quedaría destrozado.

¿Cómo podía desear a Tristán y querer a Galahad?

-Tu novio de estuvo buscando toda la tarde y toda la noche. Preguntó a todo el mundo. Fue humillante hasta un extremo que no te puedes ni imaginar- dijo el sármata con sorna en su voz, como si disfrutase al recordarlo.

La voz de Tristán burlándose de Galahad la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo bullir la sangre.

-¡Por qué te ríes de él? Él es mucho más hombres que tú¿sabes?

-Si, ya, y por eso tú duermes con los caballos- dijo el sármata, mirando a Mahira socarrón- Si él es más hombre que yo¿yo dónde llevo a mis amantes¿ A las porquerizas?

-¡Eres un estúpido arrogante¡Un insensible que disfruta matando!- Mahira se había encarado con él, acercándose hasta la cuadra del sármata, no dispuesta a que humillara a Galahad y queriendo dar voz a sus pensamientos- ¡Eres un sádico que más allá de la guerra no sabe nada!

-¿Y Galahad sabe algo más¡Él ha llevado la misma vida que yo!

-¡El siente, tú pareces un cascarón vacío¿Has sentido algo profundo alguna vez más allá del placer que sientes al matar?

¿Tan animal y brutal lo veía, se preguntó Tristán mientras intentaba no dar rienda suelta a su ira. A nadie le habría permitido llegar tan lejos.

-¿Y por qué no te vas con tu amado Galahad?- preguntó centelleando su rabia en sus ojos- Porque no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estás aquí, en las caballerizas, no en casa de Galahad¿a qué se debe eso? Pues a que hay algo que te desagrada de él¿cierto? No es el ser perfecto al que pintas con tus palabras- se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y antes de que Mahira pudiera decir nada, volvió a escupir palabras envenenadas- Si Galahad es el santo y buen hombre del que hablas¿qué haces aquí, discutiendo conmigo en vez de estar en sus brazos? Hay algo que no te gusta de él¿quizá es que es demasiado blando, que es un necio que creen en un futuro imposible o simplemente que es un tonto?

Mahira le arreó una bofetada.

-¡No hables así de él!

-¡Yo no so así, Mahira! Yo no soy tan enclenque como Galahad y con una bofetada no me callo. ¡Habrás de pegarme cien si quieres silenciarme!

La natúrea fue a darle otro bofetón, pero Tristán interceptó su brazo y el golpe no se produjo. Le pegó un tirón hacia sí y la besó con la intención de que ella se diera cuenta de que si sentía, que tenía corazón y que este se moría por ella, pero la mujer se retorció como si de un gato se tratara y el sármata se vio obligado a soltarla.

-¡NUNCA ME VUELVAS A BESAR ASÍ! – gritó Mahira, sacando de entre los pliegues de su vestido un afilado puñal con el que apuntó a Tristán.

Estaba fuera de sí, la ira la corroía. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarla en ese momento? En cualquier otro momento, a Mahira le hubiera encantado ese beso, pero no ahora, no cuando el hombre estaba despotricando contra una de las personas que ella más quería.

-¿Y si te beso de otra forma?- le preguntó el sármata, preparándose para una estocada de la mujer pero sin poder parar de temblar por un tumulto de sentimientos compartidos.

-AGGGG- Mahira dio unos pasos y lanzó un tajo que solo partió el aire. Dio otro y este alcanzó su destino, abriendo un surco en la ropa de Tristán que dejó al descubierto su torneado torso. El cuchillo volvió a descender, pero esta vez el guerrero reaccionó con rapidez y cogió el brazo de Mahira en el que llevaba el puñal. Se lo retorció y se lo colocó por detrás de la espaldas hasta que la mujer soltó el cuchillo, acompañando su acción con un gemido de dolor.

La retuvo inmovilizada un momento hasta que la mujer respiró más tranquila aun haciéndolo con demasiada frecuencia.

-¿Cómo te has acabado enamorando de Galahad?- le preguntó él, también más sosegado, reteniéndola todavía.

Tristán hubiese esperado que la mujer se retorciera en sus brazos intentando librarse, o que le hubiese espetado algo ofensivo, sin embargo, lo que hizo lo dejó pasmado, no sabiendo como reaccionar: Mahira comenzó a llorar.

El sármata la soltó y la mujer, sin volverse hacia él, se cubrió la cara con sus manos. Su llanto arreció.

-Mahira…- la culpabilidad se abrió paso en él al igual que las lagrimas lo hacían en el rostro de ella. Se había sobrepasado con ella. La había besado a la fuerza, le había retorcido el brazo, la había inmovilizado a espaldas de él… En condiciones normales nunca habría hecho eso, sin embargo, sus sentimientos mal controlados lo estaban perdiendo.

En contra de lo que ella había dicho, sentía algo profundo por esa mujer y, derivado de ello, una rabia y unos celos que nunca antes había sentido hacia Galahad. No era un monstruo, sentía.

-Mahira, lo siento, de verdad. Si quieres irte, hazlo, no me interpondré.

La mujer se giró lentamente hacia él, con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando húmedos a la luz de la antorcha y varias lágrimas rodando por su rostro, lanzando destellos como si fueran perlas. Lo miró por unos instantes y después se acercó en un solo paso hasta él y poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

**

* * *

**

Bueno, aquí está el octavo capítulo. Hacía un tiempo que lo tenía escrito, pero como estamos de vacaciones y no he pasado por mi casa pues... ya sabeis. Espero que os haya gustado, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, tanto, tanto que perdí la noción de las hojas y me han salido ocho folios por ordenador, je je je.

Espero oir pronto de vosotrs.

Adew


	9. Ha huido

9

Ha huido

Tristán entre abrió los ojos. Era muy temprano y apenas si había amanecido. Fuera del establo hacía un frío glacial y dentro de él, la temperatura aumentaba unos pocos grados gracias la presencia de los caballos que, con su calor corporal, caldeaban el ambiente. También, por supuesto, estaba ella, que pegada a su cuerpo desnudo, lo calentaba más que las ascuas enrojecidas de una hoguera.

El guerrero cubrió con delicadeza los hombros desnudos de la mujer con su capa (con la que ambos se tapaban, usando también como abrigo las demás prendas que solían vestir) y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre la paja. Tristán, al contemplar el rostro de la durmiente mujer, pensó que era la más hermosa mujer que había visto en su vida.

Si en verdad había Cielo, debía ser lo más parecido a ese momento. Para él, fuera de ese establo ya no había nada, no había guerra, no había muerte, no había misiones que cumplir ni deberes con Roma… Solo estaban ellos dos para el resto de la eternidad.

"El problema de Galahad" le había dicho Mahira entre lágrimas la noche anterior antes de yacer juntos "es que tú estás en medio." Esas habían sido las palabras que habían hecho que el mundo se deshiciera a su alrededor. Se había vuelto loco, una oleada de energía, ardiente como ninguna otra, lo había recorrido de pues a cabeza, enardeciéndolo.

Tristán cerró los ojos. Todo estaba bien, en calma. No necesitaba nad más, todo lo que quería lo tenía allí, a su lado.

-Tristán.

La voz le llegó lejana, un susurro sin sentido.

-¡Tristán!

Esa extraña palabra fue abriéndose paso en su cabeza. Significa algo… era un nombre…

-¡TRISTÁN!

¡El suyo!

El guerrero se semiincorporó con una rapidez felina, llevándose instintivamente la mano a la cintura, donde sus dedos se cerraron entorno al aire. Para quitarse la ropa había tenido que quitarse el cinto, dejando caer las armas con él.

Se puso en cuclillas, dispuesto a saltar sobre cualquier atacante o, en el peor de los casos, poder esquivar cualquier golpe.

Todo ocurrió en décimas de segundo, y para cuando Tristán pudo asimilar lo que lo rodeaba, lo único que vio fue a Gawain, que lo miraba sobresaltado por lo brusco e inesperado de su reacción.

Tristán, un poco más sosegado y sin mostrar pudor porque su compañero lo viera desnudo, buscó a Mahira a su alrededor.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Gawain con un tono de voz extraño que no denotaba interés alguno, como si ya supiera la respuesta y solo quisiera cerciorarse.

-Busco a…- Tristán no terminó la frase pues, justo iba a decir "Mahira" cuando Galahad, ojeroso y con una expresión de absoluta tristeza apareció en su campo de visión- mi ropa.

Galahad lo miró con ojos acuosos. Tenía un aspecto realmente patético.

-No encuentro a Mahira…- dijo el moreno con la voz partida- ¿La has visto? Ha tenido que entrar aquí para llevarse su caballo.

-No- mintió Tristán sin dudarlo ni un instante. No llegaba a comprender porque le mentía, sin embargo su cabeza actuó por si sola o, mejor dicho, fue su corazón el que se precipitó, sabiendo que Mahira no quería que Galahad se enterase de que habían pasado toda la noche juntos, haciendo el amor- No la he visto.

-Ha desaparecido… ha huido- se lamentó el moreno mirando a su alrededor con congoja. Sus ojos, humedecidos desde hacía tiempo, estaban cada vez más cerca del llanto.

Tristán no pudo más que preguntarse como un guerrero que corría junto a la muerte y a la vez, cabalgaba hacia ella, podía mostrarse como una tonto e ingenuo adolescente al que la vida ha pegado una bofetada con su primer amor.

-¿Galahad, por qué no vas a tu casa? Quizá Mahira haya vuelto- dijo Gawain.

-No creo que…

-Mira a ver- insistió el rubio con un tono de voz bondadoso.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Galahad- ¿Vienes conmigo?

-No, quiero hablar un momento con Tristán, pero cuando terminé, iré a tu casa ¿vale?

-De acuerdo.- Dicho esto, el moreno salió, sin ánimo alguno, del establo.

Tristán se puso en pie y, cogiendo su ropa de entre la paja, se vistió. Mientras se ponía los pantalones, buscó alguna pista sobre la presencia de Mahira en el establo, pero no vio nada. Su ropa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro e incluso su caballo ya no estaba en su cuadra. Esto lo inquietó.

-¿Dónde está Mahira?

-¿Qué?- el guerrero se giró sorprendido. Por unos segundos se había olvidado por completo de que Gawain seguía en el establo.

-Sé que has pasado la noche con ella¿dónde está?

-No tengo ni idea.

-Mientes, sé que mientes- contestó el rubio- ¿No has visto como está Galahad¡Esta destrozado¡Y todo por tu culpa¿Por qué te has metido en medio?- le imprecó.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no fue Galahad el que se interpuso entre nosotros desde un principio?

-Porque saltaba a la vista que Mahira y Galahad se atraían desde el primer momento en que se vieron. Tú te has metido en medio.

-Y si tanto se atraían¿cómo es que Mahira a acabado acostándose conmigo y no con él?- le preguntó Tristán furioso. Una idea estaba aflorando en un mente, una idea que realmente lo desagradaba.

-¡Algo habrás hecho!

-No digas sandeces, Mahira me quiere, por eso vino a mí.

-¿Dónde está ella?- le volvió a preguntar, testarudo Gawain.

-¡Te digo que no lo sé! Y si lo supiera, tampoco te lo diría, así que no me lo vuelvas a preguntar.

-Solo una pregunta más, que parece ser tú no te has hecho- dijo el rubio, latiendo la antipatía en su voz- Si es cierto que Mahira te quiere¿por qué no está ahora aquí¿Por qué no sabes dónde está¿Por qué ha cogido su caballo y ha desaparecido de la Ciudad del Muro como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado?- Gawain esperó unos simbólicos segundos, pero al no obtener respuesta por parte de Tristán, se fue, dejando al guerrero solo en el establo, con las recientes preguntas flotando densas en el ambiente.

-¡Mahira¡Mahira¿Estás aquí?- preguntó Tristán al establo. Desde que se había despertado y había visto a Galahad y a Gawain a su lado, había tenido la secreta esperanza de que la mujer se hubiera escondido entre la paja y los animales a fin de que no la encontraran a su lado. Sin embargo, nadie contestó a su pregunta. Por otro lado, el hecho de que el caballo de Mahira hubiera desaparecido, también iba en contra de esa posibilidad.- ¡Mahira!- insistió.

El silencio fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Mirando a su alrededor, se puso a pensar. Era muy poco probable, casi imposible que Mahira se estuviese paseando tranquilamente por la Ciudad del Muro, ya que Galahad, al ir preguntando por ella a diestro y siniestro, había creado, aun sin saberlo, un cerco de vigilancia a su alrededor. Si la mujer aparecía en público, pronto alguien avisaría al moreno de que la había visto. Así pues, si no estaba en el establo, no estaba en la ciudad, y se había llevado su caballo…

"Ha huido" las palabras que Galahad había pronunciado unos minutos antes le martillearon la cabeza. ¿Pero por qué¿A dónde? Se preguntó desolado Tristán, contestándose a si mismo instantes después: "ha huido porque quiere a Galahad y no quiere hacerle daño, y el hecho de que ella esté conmigo, lo destrozaría…" Un intenso odio hacia Galahad lo embriagó durante unos largos minutos. ¡Si no fuese por él¡Si él no estuviese en medio! Cuando consiguió reaccionar y recuperar parte de su cordura, se encontró a sí mismo blandiendo su afilada espada y sesgando con ella el aire con violencia.

Dejó caer el arma al suelo y después, respirando profundamente varias veces, trató de serenarse por completo. Si quería encontrar a Mahira, debía pensar con claridad, no emprenderla a estocadas con el aire. ¿Dónde podía estar ella¿Dónde habría ido?

Si no estaba con él, ni con Galahad y, al menos por lo que Tristán sabía, no había conocido a nadie en la ciudad, solo le quedaba un nombre en la improvisada lista que había hecho: Kardan, el único natúreo que había acompañado a Mahira hasta allí. Él era la única persona residente en la Ciudad del Muro que Mahira conocía de antes y eran "hermanos". Sin duda, si alguien sabía donde estaba la mujer, era el natúreo.

Terminó de vestirse y, sacando a su caballo del establo, se montó en él, arrebujándose en sus ropas de inmediato. El invierno estaba llegando, crudo y gélido como él solo y, sin embargo, había gente andando encorvada por las calles.

Tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar donde se hospedaba Kardan. Lo cierto es que nunca había hablado con él y apenas si le había prestado atención al natúreo, así que tuvo que estrujarse el cerebro buscando recuerdos inconexos de conversaciones.

Kardan quería quedarse en la ciudad para… para permanecer cerca de Arturo un tiempo. Le había impresionado el general romano y puesto que parecía aceptar los ideales natúreos, Kardán quería ver si le podía inculcar más cosas. Todo aliado frente a Roma era bueno, sobre todo si era una autentica leyenda bélica. Con estos propósitos le había pedido a Arturo alojamiento y el general le había prestado una de las casas que pertenecía a uno de los sármatas fallecidos… ¿pero la de quién?

¡Ya! La más cercana a la casa-fortaleza de Arturo, la de Davain, muerto en combate hacía dos años.

Espoleando a su caballo, lo dirigió con decisión a la casa de su fallecido compatriota. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visitado esa vivienda pero se sabía el camino de memoria. Davain y él habían sido buenos amigos.

Una punzada de dolor le aguijoneó el pecho. Davain había sido un buen amigo, no como los compañeros que tenía ahora que fingían ser buenos camaradas pero abandonándolo y pegándole puñaladas cuando más los necesitaba. Creía que Galahad y Gawain eran sus amigos y, sin embargo, el rubio le había dado la espalda, escudando a Galahad y demostrando que ellos y Tristán no eran verdaderos amigos si no tan solo compañeros… Una estocada fatal en un momento de crisis.

Tristán golpeó con cierta violencia la puerta de la casa donde se alojaba Kardan y antes de que al natúreo le diera tiempo a llegar, volvió a golpearla. La hoja se sacudió y segundos después se separó del marco, apareciendo un adormecido natúreo al otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

-¿Sabes dónde está Mahira?- inquirió Tristán a bocajarro.

-No, no sé donde está. ¿Para eso me despiertas tan temprano?- protestó el hombre.

-Tampoco es tan temprano. ¿Has visto a Mahira en estos últimos días¿Te ha dicho algo que pudiese indicarte donde está?- preguntó el guerrero entrando en la casa.

Lo recibió una única sala que acogía el salón y la cocina. La luz era escasa pues las ventanas no eran tales, sino que se trataba de pequeños tragaluces que apenas si permitían entrar la luz.

-Si Mahira se ha ido, es porque ha querido- contestó Kardan sin cerrar la puerta, obviamente esperando a que Tristán volviera a salir. Parecía despejarse por momentos.

El sármata se giró hacia él, buscando su mirada.

-Entonces seguro se ha ido de la ciudad…

Kardan se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tú sabes donde ha ido?

-No, no me lo dijo- repitió el natúreo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que se ha ido de la ciudad?- insistió el guerrero.

-Porque la estabais volviendo loca entre tú y Galahad.

-¿Te lo contó ella?

-No exactamente.

El natúreo no continuó. Seguía apoyado en la hoja de la puerta, esperando a que Tristán se fuera, pero el sármata, tozudo, no se movió, es más, insistió de nuevo.

-¿Y no tienes ni la más remota idea de donde puede haber ido?

Kardan lo miró sin decir palabra. Una luz de esperanza brilló en el cerebro del guerrero.

-¡Sabes donde puede estar!- exclamó.

El natúreo dejó de apoyarse en la puerta pese a dejarla abierta y se acercó un paso a Tristán.

-Mahira no es como ninguna de las mujeres que has conocido hasta ahora. ¡Ella es una natúrea y no se someterá a ti!- exclamó. Todo asomo de sueño o letargo se había evaporado y una súbita emoción lo había embriagado.

-Kardan, no quiero que se someta a mí.

-Si, claro. Piensa en lo que vas a hacer, Tristán, vas a ir a buscarla y la traerás de vuelta al lugar del que ha huido. ¡Sumisión!- Kardan se estaba excitando y miraba al guerrero con ojos brillantes.

Tristán comprendió que el natúreo, cuya religión establecía unos principios de igualdad de sexos realmente extraños, estaba acostumbrado a sermonear a la gente y a discutir con los que se manifestaban en contra de la igualdad (siempre, por supuesto, sin llegar a los puños). Así que si quería conseguir algo de ese hombre, debía ser sincero, desvelarle sus verdaderas intenciones.

-No la haré regresar a la Ciudad del Muro- negó Tristán lentamente.

-Te une a esta ciudad un juramento con la propia Roma, no te trasladarán a otro lugar: todos los sármatas permanecéis en la misma unidad.

-No voy a pedirle a Arturo un traslado.

-Entonces explícame que vas a hacer, porque no llego a entenderlo- confesó sin mucho ánimo Kardan.

-La amo y puesto que no quiere estar conmigo si Galahad está cerca, huiremos todo lo lejos que ella quiera…

Si algo había esperado Kardan, no era esto.

-Pero entonces te convertirás en un fugitivo. Los romanos te perseguirán.

-Me da igual. Mis amigos me han dado la espalda y sin Mahira no le veo sentido a la vida. ¿Qué me ata entonces aquí?

Kardan lo miró a los ojos largo rato, buscando en sus ojos la verdad de sus palabras. Después de un largo minuto su voz volvió a sonar en la habitación, esta vez más pausada que antes.

-Mahira vino a visitarme el mismo día que vosotros volvisteis de la última misión. Había viajado para encontrarse con nuestros hermanos en otros pueblos y saber así donde se celebraría la próxima reunión: al este, donde el Muro va paralelo a una montaña y un ojo se abre en esta última.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-La descripción del lugar donde nos vamos a encontrar.

-Un ojo que se abre en una montaña…- se guaseó Tristán, recibiendo como contestación una severa mirada de Kardan.

-Sigue el Muro y encontrarás el sitio, y con él, a Mahira o quizá sea al revés, con Mahira encontrarás el sitio.

-¿Cómo sabes que Mahira va hacia allí?- preguntó el guerrero, pasando por alto el raro comentario de Kardan.

-No lo sé, simplemente lo intuyo. ¿Pero qué harías tú si huyeras de alguien? Lo que yo haría es ir con mi familia, son los únicos que me acogerán pase lo que pase.

-Yo no tengo familia, ni amigos, ni nada, solo tengo a Mahira- contestó Tristán acercándose a la puerta y cruzándola- Gracias por tu ayuda, Kardan, nos veremos en el campamento.

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo, y lo cierto es que no he acabado muy contenta con él pero a ver que os parece.

Me alegra mucho que me leais, y bueno... es bastante tarde y no sé que deciros, así que os dejo ya, a ver si con el próximo capi acabo más contenta y os dedico más palabras.

Espero sabes vuestra opinión...

Fdm: YO xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd


	10. Te amo

10

Te amo

Su aliento se convertía en vaho en cuanto este salía de su boca. Su nariz estaba roja por el frío y, sin embargo, su inmovilidad no se debía al gélido ambiente, sino a su concentración.

Mahira parecía realmente una estatua. Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en lo que la rodeaba: habría jurado haber oído pisadas cercanas, mas ahora todo permanecía en silencio, presumiblemente por el frío.

Un aleteo conocido la hizo alzar la vista al encapotado tiempo, pudiendo levantar el brazo justo a tiempo para que su halcón pudiera posarse en él en vez de en su hombro.

-¿Has visto algo?- le preguntó acariciándole el plumaje.

-No, es solo que como tú dijiste, lo atraigo.

La natúrea se giró con tal brusquedad que el halcón tuvo que aletear para no caer de brazo. Entre el boscaje acababa de surgir una persona.

-Tristán…

Los brazos de Mahira se quedaron flácidos, colgando a lo largo de su tronco. El halcón alzó el vuelo y fue a posarse en una rama cercana, desde donde podía ser testigo del reencuentro de la pareja.

-¿Cómo… cómo me has encontrado?- preguntó Mahira en voz casi inaudible tras un largo rato en silencio durante el cual ambos habían estado mirándose a los ojos. La mujer no reaccionaba aun con normalidad, parecía estar en un sueño, abstraída casi totalmente.

-Buscándote- contestó Tristán que, dando un par de pasos, acortó la distancia entre él y Mahira a unos siete metros.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer, humedecidos, se cerraron de pronto y, cuando se volvieron a abrir parpadeó varias veces. Cuando Tristán pudo fijar su vista en ella la mirada de Mahira parecía otra, mucho más lúcida, como despertada de la ensoñación.

-No voy a volver, Tristán.

El guerrero dio otro par de pasos hacia ella.

-No puedes obligarme a regresar, no te lo permitiré.

Tristan se acercó más.

-No hay futuro para mí en la Ciudad del Muro.

El sármata estaba a tan solo dos metros de ella, por lo que pudo ver como las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la mujer.

-Por favor, Tristán, no me lo pongas más difícil- le pidió cerca del llanto- Por favor, no…

Mas él recorrió el corto trecho que los separaba y la besó apasionadamente, asiéndola por la cintura y la espalda como si se fuera a escapar.

Mahira, pese a no resistirse, no contestó al beso, lo que hizo que hizo que Tristán separase su boca de la de ella pronto.

-¿No te gustan mis besos?- le preguntó e, inclinándose de nuevo hacia ella, hizo que sus labios se rozaran levemente- ¿No me quieres?- volvió a acariciarle los labios con los suyos.

El llanto de Mahira había arreciado hasta tal punto que Tristán se había mojado los labios con sus lágrimas.

El sármata le secó las mejillas con cuidado.

-Es una pena que tú no me quieras, porque yo si te amo, y estoy dispuesto a ir contigo donde quieras, no importa cuan lejos sea.

Mahira lo miró, sin lugar a dudas sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-No volvería jamás a la Ciudad del Muro sin ti, y puesto que tú no estás dispuesta a regresar, yo tampoco lo haré.

-¡Tristán!- exclamó la mujer horrorizada- ¡No puedes hacer eso¡Te convertirás en un desertor¡Roma te perseguirá como a un perro!

-Si tú eres la recompensa, me da igual.

-Pero…- se dispuso a objetar la mujer, pero Tristán, apoyando sus dedos en su boca, la hizo callar- El único sufrimiento que no puedo soportar es el de estar sin ti.- La beso de nuevo lentamente, esperando a que Mahira contestara.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y, a los pocos segundos, Tristán notaba un gran alivio y una excitación tremenda al sentir la lengua de ella rozando la suya.

-Mahira…- la estrechó entre sus brazos- no sabes como me sentí cuando al despertarme no estabas… nunca me he sentido peor…

La natúrea también lo abrazó con fuerza. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, como la que había tenido la noche anterior al besar a Tristán y ver que él le correspondía: su corazón parecía flotar en un extraño gas que pugnaba por salir de su pecho.

-Yo también sentí una profunda desazón al dejarte allí…- aseguró la mujer.

-Entonces¿por qué lo hiciste?- el sármata había aflojado su abrazo, separándose de ella un poco, de tal forma que podía verle la cara.

El tiempo que la chica tardó en contestar, asustó a Tristán.

-Creo que no quiero saberlo- se apresuró a decir el guerrero haciendo amago de separarse de ella.

La chica, presurosa, se aferró a él, mirándole a la cara para que así supiera que decía la verdad.

-No fue solo por Galahad- negó la chica, intuyendo el malestar del guerrero.

Tristán comprendió que lo que no quería oír era que había huido para que el moreno no sufriera, pues eso demostraría que sentía más aprecio por Galahad que por él. Mahira había leído su corazón incluso antes que él.

-Me fui porque allí no tengo futuro, Tristán, moriría esperándote…

-Pero si ya me tienes…- objetó el guerrero.

-No… moriría de inquietud esperando a que volvieras de tus campañas, moriría rezando a Gea para que no separase tu cuerpo de tu alma… moriría enjaulada allí como una fiera.

-O como una flor arrancada del suelo…

Tristán la besó de nuevo pero para su desilusión, Mahira separó sus labios pronto.

-Pero no puedes convertirte en desertor…-negó.

-Yo no he objetado nada a tu decisión, no lo hagas tú tampoco- pidió el sármata.

-¿Pero estás seguro de que lo quieres hacer?- insistió la mujer.

-Tan seguro como que te amo.

Se volvieron a besar, pero en esta ocasión no se separaron pronto, sino que acabaron semidesnudos en el suelo, protegiéndose del frío con rítmicos movimientos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuera, el ruido era brutal. Caía hielo del cielo con tal fuerza que uno de esos pedazos de hielo, al impactar sobre la cabeza de Tristán, había abierto una brecha por la que manaba tanta sangre que en pocos segundos el pelo y la cara del guerrero se habían visto cubiertos de sangre.

El sármata se abalanzó sobre ella, cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Mahira al oír que el techo madera de la casucha abandonada en la que estaban, crujía peligrosamente.

-¡Tristán!- gritó la natúrea asustada, a sabiendas de que si el techo se desplomaba, caería cruelmente sobre él.

Y de pronto, la madera se quebró, precipitándose hacia ellos la cubierta de la choza.

Mahira se despertó con brusquedad de su sueño. Pese a lo frío del ambiente, sudaba por todos los poros de su piel. Miró a su alrededor cerciorándose de que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Estaban en una pequeña cueva, a refugio del granizo que, también en la realidad, caía desde las alturas. Las brasas de un pequeño fuego iluminaban tenuemente la oquedad. Respiró aun más tranquila al ver a Tristán que, echado a su lado, medio dormido la apretó contra sí.

-No te vallas- le pidió en un susurro.

-No me voy. Duérmete.

-Prométeme que cuando despierte, estarás aquí- insistió cabezón el guerrero. Se resistía a dormirse del todo antes de que ella le diera su palabra.

-Te lo prometo.

Estrechándole la cintura más, Tristán acabó durmiéndose. Mahira volvió a acostarse a su lado, más no pudo dormirse. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que lo que había visto no había sido simplemente un sueño, si no que más bien había sido como una visión… ¿pero una visión de qué¿De que Tristán iba a morir? No, imposible… Intentó tranquilizarse, diciéndose a si misma que muy pocos de su pueblo tenían el poder de la premonición y que ella, hasta ahora, nunca había dado prueba de dicho poder. Su sueño había sido solo eso: un sueño; una pesadilla con muy mal sabor de boca… y sin embargo, no consiguió dormirse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arturo, parado en medio del salón de Tristán, miró a Lancelot.

-¿Hace cuanto que no lo ven?

-Dos días. Al principio su ausencia no nos extrañó. Estaba muy raro últimamente, huidizo, pero cuando nos pusimos a buscarlo, no encontramos ni rastro de él.

El britano romano hizo un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Qué crees que le puede haber pasado?- preguntó.

Lancelot, bajando la mirada, jugueteó con la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Lancelot?

El guerrero alzo la vista y, torciendo el labio, habló.

-Gawain me ha comentado algo de Mahira y Tristán…

-¿Mahira¿La natúrea¿La novia de Galahad¿Ha ido a buscarla?- inquirió Arturo.

-Si…- Lancelot hablaba lentamente, como dudando de como decir lo que tenía que contar- Pero no precisamente para traerla de vuelta con Galahad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Gawain me ha contado que cree que Tristán ha huido con Mahira.

-¡Qué?- Arturo se puso tenso- ¿Tristán un desertor?- al principio el general parecía incrédulo, más después, entre la consternación y la ira, salió como una exhalación de la casa del prófugo.

Lancelot se quedó allí unos segundos más, apenado.

-Te has condenado, Tristán, esto es lo peor que podrías haber hecho…- dijo mirando el techo. Después, sometiéndose a una desagradable realidad, salió de la casa.

Lo que les aguardaba a ellos era malo, pero lo que le esperaba a Tristán, era aun peor. Dentro de poco sería oficialmente un desertor, un fugitivo, un… un animal al que seguir y al que ninguna ley protegía de ningún modo.

* * *

Bueno¿que tal?

Ya sé que hace bastante que no escribo, lo siento :( pero es que estoy bastante ocupadilla en el instituto (¡y no llevamos ni un mes por todos los dioses!) y además, como voy escribiendo otra historia simultaneamente, pues ya voy que no doy casi a basto... pero bueno, por ahora he podido escribir este capi y prometo terminar la histo, que ya falta poco.

Espero que os haya gustado este capi y espero vuestras críticas (buenas o malas) de él.

Bsks


	11. La muerte del mundo

**11 **

**La muerte del mundo**

Tristán miró fuera de la pequeña gruta en la que Mahira le había indicado que se metiera. Era una de las muchísimas galerías que la gran caverna donde los natúreos se reunían tenía.

"Donde el Muro va paralelo a una montaña y un ojo se abre en esta última" la indicación que Kardan le había dado no podía ser más descriptiva. Había ido con una idea vaga de cómo podría ser dicha cueva, mas una vez hubo visto el agujero negro de forma almendrara que se habría en la pared de la montaña, no le cupo la menor duda de que esa era el lugar señalado.

"Quizá lo que veas aquí te resulte extraño" le había avisado la natúrea antes de entrar en la cueva "Pero ten por seguro que nada de lo que suceda te podrá hacer daño, y no temas, estaré a tu lado en todo momento…"

La mitad de lo que le había dicho era cierto, la otra parte, no tanto.

Había un ambiente raro entre los natúreos, tenían un comportamiento extraño, entre misteriosos y excitados… algo importante para ellos se acercaba… mas no sabía lo que era, pues Mahira también se movía entre secretos.

"Espérame aquí, no salgas de esta gruta" le había dicho en ese mismo lugar desapareciendo después misteriosamente. Y ahí estaba aún, sin haber vuelto a saber de ella.

Asomando la cabeza por el hueco de entrada a la pequeña gruta donde Mahira lo había dejado, pudo ver que todos los natúreos habían desaparecido. El fuego se estaba extinguiendo y el único rastro de vida eran unos resplandores dorados que se podían vislumbrar muy dificultosamente en las profundidades de la larga caverna. Eso hacía pensar a Tristán que quizá la gente estuviera en pequeñas grutas como la suya¿pero con que fin?

"Estaré a tu lado en todo momento" recordó Tristán suspirando. Internándose de nuevo en su pequeña cueva particular, el guerrero se quitó una de las mangas que llevaba. El aire estaba muy caldeado en toda la cueva. Se dijo que lo más seguro era que los natúreos hubieran mantenido varias hogueras encendidas durante unos cuantos días con el fin de caldear el ambiente y finalmente se les hubiera ido un poco la mano con el calor, originando esa atmósfera que llegaba a ser asfixiante.

Se quitó otra de sus camisas y, dejándola sobre la roca, se sentó en el suelo.

Miró a su alrededor.

Desde su sitio no podía ver el exterior de su cueva ya que la gruta se abría hacia la derecha la entrada, pudiendo permitir al morador de la gruta actuar con total libertad, pues sus compañeros, asentados en la gran cueva, no lo podrían ver.

Fue una mezcla de aburrimiento y calor lo que lo hizo caer en un sopor del que apenas se dio cuenta. Estaba despierto, mirando cansino a su alrededor, cerró un momento los parpados, el tiempo justo para parpadear, y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Mahira estaba a su lado arrodillada.

-Tristán… te has dormido- le dijo acariciándole el rostro con la mano.

-Si…- contestó él, suponiendo por la somnolencia que ahora lo embriagaba que lo que decía la mujer era cierto.

Se pasó las manos por la cara tratando de despejarse.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó.

-Con mi primo- Mahira, que hablaba suavemente, lo besó unos instantes- Ven…- le pidió cogiéndole la mano y tirando de él- Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta en los días que llevamos aquí, que algo se acerca…- se pusieron de pie y caminaron unos pasos por la cueva.

-Desnúdate y túmbate- le pidió Mahira.

El guerrero miró hacia atrás y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con un improvisado lecho hecho con hierbas y otras sustancias blandas que aseguraban un reposo de lo más confortable.

-¿Qué me desnude?- preguntó Tistán.

-Verás, he de hacer un ritual con tu cuerpo- explicó la natúrea mientras se iba desatando los nudos de la fina camisa que la cubría- se acerca la Muerte del Mundo- afirmó con solemnidad mas no con preocupación- es nuestra festividad más importante: el día en que morimos y volvemos a nacer en nuestro mismo cuerpo siendo totalmente conscientes de nuestra vida hasta entonces… Para recordar lo que era nuestra vida antes de "morir", nos escribimos nuestra historia en el cuerpo- se quitó la camisa y dejó al descubierto su torso y brazos.

Por su pecho, su abdomen, su espalda, sus antebrazos y extendiéndose, según parecía, hacia sus piernas, había pequeños símbolos rúnicos dispuesto en líneas que recorrían su cobriza piel con absoluto orden.

Tristán la miró maravillado y, extendiendo una mano, acarició su piel siguiendo las líneas.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó.

Mahira, obligándolo a tumbarse, contestó:

-Cuenta mi historia desde que nacía hasta que decidimos nos encontramos en el claro.

-¿Y por qué no hasta hoy?- preguntó el guerrero con suavidad. Parecía embrujado por los tatuajes de Mahira.

-Porque solo se escriben los acontecimientos que marcan tu vida.

Tristán atrajo a Mahira hacia si y la besó.

-Yo solo quiero que me tatúes tu nombre, es lo único que quiero recordar.

Mahira, sonriendo levemente, vertió un líquido de fuerte olor a jazmín sobre el abdomen de Tristán. Después, con un trozo de tela, esparció el líquido por todo el torso. Seguidamente cogió un pequeño odre y una pluma negra y, destapando el odre, se dispuso a escribir.

-Tu nombre no existe en mi tierra, así que pondré lo que significa…- anunció- Naciste en Sajonia… eres guerrero en tierras britanas… bajo el mando de…- Mahira, que iba hablando conforme escribía sobre la piel del sármata, paró su laborioso trabajo y miró a Tristán a los ojos dudando.

-Antiguamente bajo el mando de Roma, ahora, bajo el poder de tus ojos verdes.

Varias lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Mahira y recorrieron sus mejillas semejantes a resbaladizas perlas. Cayeron de la cara de la natúrea al torso de Tristán, donde emborronaron la reciente escritura.

* * *

Tristán aceptó la nueva jarra de exótico licor que los natúreos le ofrecían. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas se había tomado, y ya apenas si era consciente de lo que hacía.

A casi todos sus nuevos compañeros parecía pasarles lo mismo.

Se habían quemado extrañas hojas en el fuego que habían vuelto el ambiente más denso. Fue por entonces cuando a Tristán, como al resto de sus compañeros, se les había ido la cabeza, perdiendo prácticamente toda la cordura que tenían.

Tanto hombres como mujeres se habían desvestido y habían comenzado a bailar, desnudos, entorno al fuego. Una extraña y frenética música de tambores había comenzado a sonar…

La jarra que Tristán llevaba en la mano, se deslizó por su piel y fue a hacerse añicos contra el suelo, vertiendo todo su contenido sobre la roca. El guerrero se quedó mirando la jarra sin saber exactamente en que estaba pensando.

Alguien lo abordó por detrás, apretándose contra su desnudo cuerpo.

-Ven, Tristán, bailemos…- le dijo Mahira, llevándolo entre bamboleos cerca del fuego.

Sin embargo, apenas si habían empezado a moverse al ritmo de los tambores cuando estos pararon.

Todos quedaron en silencio, expectantes pese a su embriaguez.

-¡El mundo va a morir y a volver a nacer de entre sus restos…¡Muramos y renazcamos con él!- gritó alguien y, el resto de los presentes comenzó a chillar y a jalear secundando las palabras.

Con gran alboroto y algarabía, los natúreos, dejándolo todo como estaba, se abalanzaron hacia la entrada, donde, tras quitar una lona que cubría la abertura de la caverna, un gélido viento los recibió.

No se amedrentaron por el frío, si no que se adentraron en la negrura de la noche con total seguridad, quizá gracias a su borrachera.

Mahira tiró de Tristán hacia el exterior y lo arrastró a varias decenas de metros de la cueva. Después, rodeados por completo de oscuridad, lo abrazó. Copos de nieve caían sobre su cabeza y sus desnudos pies estaban metidos en más agua cuajada.

-¿Confías en mí?- preguntó Mahira al oído del sármata en un instante de lucidez.

-Pondría en tus manos mi vida…

La natúrea lo besó y, dejándose caer, arrastró consigo a Tristán hasta la nieve, donde dejaron que la nieve que caía los cubriera lentamente.

Entre negrura se muere y entre blancura se nace…

* * *

Bueno, mis niñs (aunque algunos seais mayores que yo;) espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. A mi me ha parecido... curioso, no sé, me he entretenido haciéndolo. ¿Os lo imaginais? Todos los natúreos hay colocados, bailando desnudos entorno al fuego... ¡ja ja ja! Y Tristán tambien por ahí sin cordura alguna...

Ya me direis lo que os ha parecido (pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, decídmelo...)

Bsks.


	12. Nacer duele

12

Nacer duele

Todo era serena y relajadamente blanco. Tristán tenía simplemente una vaga sensación de que estaba vivo. Lo cierto era que no llegaba a entender lo que estaba viendo, ni siquiera se preocupaba en pensar qué miraba, no había necesidad de ello, todo estaba bien como estaba, todo era perfecto…y de repente, todo el sosiego se desvaneció, siendo bruscamente sustituido por un lacerante dolor que lo hizo semiincorporarse en medio de una blancura no tan inmaculada como la que antes lo acogía.

¡Se moría!

No podía respirar, el dolor que lo atenazaba era insufrible. Quiso gritar, pero no pudo articular sonido. Todo su cuerpo padecía de agudos pinchazos que lo torturaban aun más en su agonía.

Se iba a morir, no le cabía la menor duda, y lo peor era que no sabía por qué. ¿Qué le impedía tomar aire¿Por qué se estaba asfixiando?

De pronto, Mahira se materializó a su lado. Su aceitunada piel contrastaba con la blancura que los rodeaba, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la retina de Tristán. Vagamente, el guerrero sintió que la natúrea le aferraba los brazos, vio que movía los labios diciéndole algo que Tristán no llegó a oír.

"¡Mahira, me asfixio¡Me ahogo¡Ayúdame!"

Intentaba gritar, pedirle auxilio a la mujer, pero su boca no se movía.

Por su parte, la natúrea si podía articular, pero a Tristán no le llegaba sonido alguno.

Era una situación realmente frustrante: morir asfixiado sin que nada, salvo su propia carne, se interpusiera entre sus pulmones y el aire.

-Tristán… Tristán… puedes respirar, solo debes relajarte…

El guerrero abrió sobremanera los ojos al oír la voz de Mahira en su cabeza. La oía distante, como en un sueño, pero sabía con certeza que era a Mahira a quien oía. Y la natúrea debió percatarse de que la escuchaba, pues se apresuró a hablar

-Tristán, si te relajas, podrás respirar. Tienes todos los músculos atenazados y el aire no puede llegar a tus pulmones… relájate.

El sármata la miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo quería que se relajase si, aparte de estar asfixiándose, miles de agujas atravesaban su cuerpo una y otra vez?

-Tristán, inténtalo, nacer duele, a todos nos pasa lo mismo… Cierra los ojos y tranquilízate.

El guerrero se obligó a cerrar los ojos. Se dijo a si mismo que era un idiota cobarde. Había dejado que el pánico lo dominara… pero es que se estaba asfixiando sin razón alguna, clamó una parte de su cerebro, no era como luchar contra un hombre armado, combate en el cual sabía que podía ganar si usaba bien sus cualidades. ¿Cómo luchar contra la nada?

-Tristán, domina tu pánico, te prometo que entonces podrás respirar.

Le quedaban tan solo unos instantes de vida, lo sabía. Los pulmones le dolían más aun que los aguijoneados músculos, comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

-No puedes rendirte, Tristán, se que puedes pasar esta prueba, lo sé…- a la ya distante voz de la natúrea, pareció rodearla la niebla, dificultando aun más que Tristán la oyera.

La blancura se transformó en gris a la vez que el cerebro de Tristán daba las últimas órdenes. El dolor persistía, cruel recuerdo de que se estaba muriendo.

"Valla final para un guerrero" pensó Tristán "Morir desnudo en medio de la nieve sin que ningún enemigo te haya herido, ni siquiera tocado… Al menos" se dijo "mueres en brazos de Mahira…"

Tristán se concentró en la natúrea. ¡Cómo la amaba! Ella lo había llevado, sin querer, hasta esa humillante muerte, mas pese a eso, el guerrero no cambiaría ninguno de los hechos que lo habían conducido hasta allí.

Recordó el interés que había despertado en él la intrépida y valerosa mujer.

La atracción…

Los celos…

La pasión…

Rememoró como se había desbordado su corazón al oir que ella lo quería, como

se había sentido la noche que le hizo el amor por primera vez…

No sin lugar a dudas no cambiaría ni un solo hecho de los sucedidos, ni aun cuando estos llevaran a su muerte.

Y de pronto, ocurrió: Tristán sintió que sus pulmones se llenaban, se vaciaban y volvían a llenarse.

¡Respiraba!

Obligó a sus pulmones a coger más aire y a haberlo más deprisa. La visión le volvió de forma progresiva, los aguijonazos se redujeron…

"A lo mejor" se dijo "después de todo no me muero"

-Bien Tristán, muy bien- la voz de Mahira le llegó con más nitidez y claridad, alumbrando los esfuerzos del guerrero- Ya estás recuperando el color.

-Mahira…

-No intentes hablar, solo respira.

El sármata la obedeció, notando como en cada inhalación los dolores se mitigaban un poco más. Finalmente, cuando su cuerpo dejó de padecer, abrió los ojos y, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, rodeó a Mahira con sus brazos.

-Lo siento, Tristán, no sabía que te costaría tanto nacer… no pensé que podrías morir…- Durante los momentos de presión, Mahira había actuado con racionalidad y sangre dría, pero ahora, pasado el peligro, se había derrumbado- Lo siento… lo siento…-Mahira lloraba. Sin lugar a dudas ella también había tenido pánico, pavor por poder perderlo, por verlo morir por su culpa.

-Tranquila, estoy bien… estoy vivo…

* * *

Le dieron bebidas que caldearon su sangre, comida caliente que hizo estremecerse de placer a su estómago y ropa que lo protegió del frío.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Mahira que, sentada a su lado, se había percatado de cómo miraba el sármata a los demás natúreos.

-Si- contestó el guerrero sin mirarla.

-Cuéntame que te pasa- le pidió la mujer acercándose más a él y acariciándole la cara.

-Os habéis portado muy bien conmigo.

-Porque tú también lo has hecho con nosotros- la natúrea se recostó en él.

-No, yo no he hecho nada por vosotros- el guerrero miró a la mujer a los ojos.

-Tristán, por mí si has…

-¡Mahira, Tristán! Me alegro de veros- Kardan acababa de llegar a su lado, y parecía realmente contento por ver a la pareja- Ayer llegué cuando el ritual ya había empezado, no pude hablar con vosotros.

-Yo también me regocijo al encontrarte- afirmó Mahira poniéndose en pie- Quiero agradecerte que mandaras a Tristán a mi lado.

Kardan arrugó el rostro a la vez que abrazaba a Mahira.

-¿Gracias por revelar un secreto a una tercera persona?- se guaseó- Eres extraña, Mahira, realmente extraña.

Tristán se puso en pie y estrechó su mano con la de Kardan.

-¿Cómo están las cosas por Ciudad del Muro?- preguntó Tristán poniéndose en pie también.

Todo el regocijo y la alegría desaparecieron al instante del rostro del natúreo, adquiriendo su cara un gesto de seriedad y gravedad que era presagio de las malas noticias que portaba.

-Ya eres oficialmente un proscrito. No intentes acercarte a la Ciudad ni a ningún pueblo cercano: los ánimos están muy caldeados.

-¿Por qué?

-Los sármatas habéis despertado envidias ente los romanos. Se os conoce en prácticamente todo el mundo civilizado¡se harán leyendas de vosotros! Sois la elite del ejército romano… y sin embargo, ellos pasan sin pena ni gloria por el ejército, siempre a vuestra sombra…-Kardan suspiró- Hay gente loca en el mundo, Tristán, tu encuentro con alguna milicia romana podría ser mortal.

-¿Arturo ha ordenado que me maten?

-No, solo ha hecho público que eres un desertor, que te han de dar caza. Pero no ha especificado si te quiere vivo a muerto, eso hace volar muchas mentes macabras.

Tristán miró a Mahira que, con los ojos cerrados, trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Sus labios se apretaron. Intentaba sobreponerse a los sentimientos de culpa y remordimiento que amenazaban con apoderarse de ella.

El guerrero la abrazó, apretándola con fuerza contra sí.

-No te sientas culpable- le dijo al oído- yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos hecho.

Mahira lo estrechó con fuerza.

-Tengo miedo de perderte…

* * *

El ruido que los rodeaba era tremendo. Tristán, protector, ya se había abalanzado sobre ella, protegiendo el cuerpo de la mujer con el suyo. El techo de la casucha se desplomó sobre ellos y cuando Mahira volvió a abrir los ojos, vio la cara del guerrero, desencajada de dolor. Sus ojos, abiertos sobremanera, la miraban con pavor.

Entonces fue cuando Mahira notó el vientre húmedo. Un líquido caliente le recorría el torso… una certeza la espantó: era la sangre de Tristán la que estaba cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Mahira…- la voz apenas salía de la boca del sármata, por su expresión, la natúrea sabía que aun no se explicaba lo que había pasado.

-Tristán…- los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas. La sangre de Tristán ya había cubierto por completo su torso, se estaba desangrando a pasos agigantados.

Mahira despertó sobresaltada y cubierta de sudor. Levantándose con rapidez, llegó a la puerta de la caverna justo a tiempo para vomitar fuera.

Cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve y se tumbó llorando en la helada agua.

-¡No me lo puedes arrebatar, Gea¡No puedes reclamar aun su cuerpo!

* * *

Siento mucho el retraso, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir en estas últimas semanas. ¡Hasta he salido del pais!

Espero que os haya gustado el capi y...no sé que más decir. Se acerca el final (aunque aun me quedan unos tres o cuatro capis) y espero llegar a él con vosotras.

Ansiando leer de vosotras me despido

Bsks.


	13. Nuevo camino

13

Nuevo camino

Mahira movía con rapidez las piernas bajo el agua. La sensación de frío que tanto le había impresionado al meterse en el lago comenzaba a disiparse, sitiándose cada vez más a gusto en el líquido elemental.

-¡Tristán, ven báñate!- gritó a su compañero que, desde una roca, la observaba.

-Para mí aun hace mucho frío…

-Venga, Tristán¡métete en el agua!

El guerrero, pese a sonreír, se quedó sentado sobre la dura roca.

-Tristán…- se quejó la chica poniendo cara de desilusión. Sin embargo, su gesto no pareció alcanzar el corazón del guerrero que, impasible, no se movió ni un centímetro en su postura.

La chica, al ver que sus palabras parecían no hacer mella en el hombre, nadó hasta la orilla donde Tristán se encontraba y, saliendo del agua completamente desnuda, se arrodillo frente a él.

-¿De verdad no quieres bañarte?- preguntó insinuante.

-Creo que prefiero mirar- afirmó él a la vez que admiraba el chorreante cuerpo de la mujer, ese que tan loco lo tenía- a quedarme como un chuzo en el agua.

Mahira sonrió maliciosa y lo besó con ardiente deseo, empapando al instante la cara del guerrero, parte de su pelo y sus ropas más superficiales. La chica se montó a horcajadas sobre él a la vez que acariciaba con su lengua los labios de su amante. El sármata, no pudiendo resistirse, rodeó la desnuda cintura de Mahira y la besó con pasión, perdiendo durante unos segundos la cabeza.

Cuando volvió a tomar conciencia de la realidad, se percató de que Mahira prácticamente lo había desnudado, quedándole puestos tan solo los pantalones.

-No quiero bañarme- negó en un susurro.

-Vamos, Tristán, será divertido…- lo incitó ella apretándose contra su cuerpo y besándole la oreja y el cuello.

El guerrero acabó cediendo y pronto ambos se encontraron metidos en el agua besándose y manoseándose. La lujuria los recorría desde los dedos del pie hasta la cabeza, gemían, su respiración estaba entrecortada…

-Tristán… -llamó Mahira separándose de él un instante- Tristán… ¡Tristán!- exclamó tirando con fuerza de los cabellos de él, que se separó de ella con dolorosa rapidez.

-Auuu…

-¿No oyes eso?- preguntó como toda disculpa.

-¿El qué?

-¡Escucha!

Pese a que su cuerpo estaba en lid con su razón por su siguiente movimiento, se obligó a doblegar sus deseos carnales y escuchó: lo que oyó los asustó.

¡Caballos¡Y muy cerca!

Se separaron de inmediato y, a sabiendas de que no les daría tiempo a llegar a la orilla, recogerlo todo y salir cabalgando sin ser vistos, Mahira obligó a Tristán a nadar hasta unas rocas cercanas tras las cuales podrían resguardarse.

-Podría salir del agua, coger mi arco y matarlos antes de que me llegaran a ver…- dijo el guerrero.

Mahira lo mandó callar llevándose un dedo a los labios y seguidamente, asomándose con cuidado por la roca, observó la orilla.

-Ya han llegado. Son dos pictos, exploradores lo más seguro- informó la mujer.

-¿Pictos?- se extrañó el guerrero. Sin lugar a dudas los nervios lo habían traicionado, pues habría jurado que, por el ruido que hacían los caballos al galopar, se trataba de soldados romanos- ¡Estamos al sur del muro¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Yo por ahora me preocuparía más porque van a hacer con nuestras cosas…

El sármata se asomó también por el lateral de la roca y observó como uno de los pictos había descabalgado y registraba sus pertenencias.

-No creo que las valla a dejar aquí…- comentó- ¡Ei¡Mahira¿Dónde vas?- exclamó sin poder permitirse alzar mucho la voz.

La natúrea había comenzado a nadar hacia la orilla del lago, quedando a la vista de los pictos a la segunda brazada. Como era de esperar, los dos nativos se pusieron alerta, apuntando a la mujer con sus armas. Uno de ellos exclamó algo que Tristán no llegó a comprender, sin embargo, Mahira si lo entendió y contestó con tono osco en un lenguaje también inteligible para el guerrero.

¿Mahira hablaba picto? El sármata estaba muy sorprendido, ciertamente no se lo esperaba. La natúrea intercambió algunas palabras con los dos hombres, conversación de la cual, Tristán solo llegó a captar que la mujer se hacía la ofendida.

El guerrero no sabía a donde quería llegar su amante con esta conversación. ¿Qué les estaría diciendo? "¡Rufianes desvergonzados¿Cómo os atrevéis a tocar mis cosas?" No, no creía que Mahira fuera capaz de decir tales cosas… pero entonces¿qué les estaba diciendo? O mejor dicho ¿con qué propósito?

Como si un genio mágico hubiera escuchado su pregunta no formulada, la mujer ejecutó su improvisado plan. Como hicieran con Tristán el día en que se encontraron por primera vez, las manos de la mujer se movieron invisibles por debajo del agua para mostrarse en todo su esplendor y atino en la superficie: la natúrea se había acercado hasta donde sus manos podían tocar las piedras del fondo y, cogiendo dos, se las arrojó con destreza a los pictos, que cayeron al instante desplomados al suelo.

Tristán, impresionado por lo que Mahira acababa de hacer, tardó en reaccionar.

-Me… me tienes que enseñar a tirar también con la mano izquierda…- dijo.

La natúrea le sonrió, apresurándose segundos más tarde a salir del agua. Desarmó a los dos nativos y se vistió con rapidez.

-¿Cómo aprendiste picto?- se interesó Tristán.

-Llevo viviendo en esta isla unos cuantos años- contestó ella.

-Si, yo también, pero por eso no tengo por qué hablar picto.

-Ellos- dijo Mahira señalando a los dos caídos- no son mis enemigos.

El guerrero miró a los dos hombres tirados en el suelo, medio desnudos y llenos de suciedad. Mahira tenía razón, no eran sus enemigos… a él no le habían hecho nada… pero si que le habían hecho, se recordó de pronto, le habían arrebatado a muchos amigos.

-Vamos, será mejor que investiguemos dónde están los pictos antes de que estos se despierten y den el aviso de que hay gente indeseada rondando- sonrió Mahira interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tristán.

-¿Investigar dónde están¿Por qué?- preguntó el guerrero.

-Están al sur del Muro, Tristán, en tú territorio- contestó la chica y, sonriendo tristemente, añadió- Ellos si que son tus enemigos.

-No, no lo son, han matado a amigos, pero supongo que yo también he matado a compañeros suyos…

-Sin embargo, si te pusieran a un picto y a un romano juntos, al primero que matarías serías al nativo, porque tus amigos siguen luchando contra ellos y te sentirías mal al ir contra ellos.

Tristán calló. Mahira tenía razón ¿por qué mentir negándolo?

-Tristán…- la natúrea se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro- sé que te pesa haber dejado a tus compañeros… no…- lo silenció cubriéndole la boca con sus dedos- no te arrepientes, lo sé, pero crees que quizá las cosas podrían ser diferentes; piensas que quizá, si Arturo supiera tus razones, te dejaría marchar en paz…- el guerrero no dijo nada- Lo siento, Tristán, la culpa es mía- una lágrima surcó la mejilla de la mujer- no debí haberme comportado así, fui muy egoísta…

-No Mahira, tú no…- se apresuró a desmentir el sármata, pero los dedos de ella lo volvieron a silenciar.

-Volvamos Tristán; viviré en Ciudad del Muro contigo.

-No… tú no deseas eso.

-Si que lo quiero, pues ansío por encima de todo que seas feliz…-lo besó cariñosamente, obligándose a sonreír cuando se separaron- Pero no puedes volver con las manos vacías- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- debemos averiguar qué hacen los pictos al sur del muro e ir con esa arma ante Arturo.

-Mahira ¿seguro que quieres hacerlo?- le preguntó Tristán cogiéndole la cara con amabas manos para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si, Tristán, quiero hacerlo.

* * *

Las lágrimas que Mahira se había estado guardando todo el día, corrieron al fin libres por su cara. La oscuridad la refugiaba y el sonido del próximo salto de agua encubría sus sollozos. Se había alejado de Tristán lo suficiente para que no pudiera localizarla por azar, habiéndolo dejado dormido para asegurarse de que no la seguiría.

Estaba segura de estar sola, y por eso lloraba con libertad.

Habían estado todo el día espiando el asentamiento picto. Agazapados, hambrientos y bajo una tensión casi dolorosa habían aguardado con increíble paciencia descubrir que estaban tramando los nativos.

Puesto que Tristán no hablaba picto, solo pudo sacar vagas conclusiones de su espionaje, como que los nativos preparaban un ataque y que lo iban a hacer pronto, pero fue Mahira quien, al oír el fragmento de una conversación, halló la información que necesitaban.

"Atacarán dentro de una semana un pueblo situado al este de Ciudad del Muro" le había indicado habl este de Ciudad del Muro-n fuera del campamentoiudad del Muro.nto, pero fue Mahira quien, al oir un a Tristán antes de que ambos arrastraran fuera del campamento de forma imperceptible.

El llanto de la natúrea arreció. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo adecuado, ya no estaba segura de nada.

Lo cierto era que no había reflexionado sobre lo que le había dicho a Tristán, mas ahora que lo pensaba, quizá regresar a Ciudad del Muro era la mejor solución. En su visión, Tristán se lanzaba a protegerla y por ello moría, así que, tal vez, si el guerrero volvía con los suyos, no podría auxiliarla como lo haría si estaban ellos dos solos, y así no se precipitaría a la muerte…

¿Pero, y si el camino que acababa de emprender era el que conducía a su visión?

Nunca antes había sentido tamaña sensación de inseguridad. El miedo le atenazaba las entrañas, la corroía por dentro y, a esto, se le añadía además, la necesidad de enmascararlo al estar junto a Tristán, cosa harto difícil.

Había decidido no decírselo al guerrero, pues o bien la tomaría por loca o, en caso de creerla, no podría hacer nada, así que ¿por qué preocuparlo a él también? No deseaba que él sufriera lo mismo que ella.

No quería dormir, no aguantaría volver a ver la muerte de Tristán… y, sin embargo, en algún momento indeterminado de la noche, cayó en un sopor que le trajo los tormentos de su odiada visión.

* * *

* * *

No sé a quien le hablo, pues parece que nadie me lee,pero bueno. Espero os (ja ja ja, hablo sola) haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Buona notte


	14. ¡¡¡ARTURO!

14

¡ARTURO!

La caravana avanzaba con una lentitud que destrozaba los nervios de Mahira. Su caballo debía haberse empapado de su nerviosismo, pues se movía inquieto sin que la natúrea pudiera evitarlo.

-Tristán, no es normal que vayamos tan lentos…

El guerrero, con la capucha echada sobre su cara, al igual que Mahira, no dijo nada, ni siquiera se giró hacia ella.

-¡Tristán¡Esto no es normal! Esta lentitud…

Mas el guerrero no contestó.

-Nos van a pillar…

Sin respuesta de nuevo.

-¡Tristán!- exclamó con rabia quitándose la capucha de un tirón y obligando a su caballo a acercarse al de su compañero- ¡No me estás escuchando!

-¡Claro que te estoy escuchando¡Yo y todos los que nos rodean!- le espetó el guerrero en voz baja girándose hacia ella amenazador- ¡Ponte el capuchón de nuevo o seguro nos pillarán!

Visiblemente consternada, Mahira apretó los labios y se echó la caperuza sobre la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Mahira, he sido muy brusco- dijo en un susurro- Necesito tu apoyo ahora…- alargó el brazo y asió la mano de la natúrea, que lentamente giró la cabeza y apretó la mano de Tristán.

-Estoy aquí… te sostendré… incluso aunque yo no me tenga en pie.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Mahira?- preguntó Tristán, pero la mujer no contestó- Últimamente estás muy extraña, Mahira, apenas si duermes…

-¿Yo? Yo si…

-No, Mahira, no trates de mentirme, no duermes. A veces me despierto y no estás, he de esperar horas para que regreses ¡y en medio de la noche!

-Nunca te he visto despierto cuando regreso- negó Mahira, que con la cabeza vuelta, trataba de no mirar a Tristán aun a través del capucho.

-Porque finjo estar dormido…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si necesitas ayuda quiero que me la pidas, no deseo obligarte a recibirla...

Con la cabeza girada hacia otro lado, Mahira comenzó a llorar. Tristán, que aun le agarraba la mano, sintió el estremecimiento que la recorrió e intuyó que algo no iba bien.

-Mahira, mírame…- le pidió- Mahira, por favor…

La chica giró su cabeza hacia él y la capucha cayó dejando al descubierto sus llorosos ojos y su nariz congestionada. La lluvia, que había estado amenazándolos desde el día anterior, comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

-No puedes ayudarme en esto Tristán- negó la natúrea atragantadamente- En esto no…

-¿Por qué…?- preguntó él sin entender.

-¡EH¡VOSOTROS¡AVANZAD!

Tristán se giró molesto hacia el hombre que, por encima de la lluvia, les gritaba.

-¡AVANZAD!- exigió con cara de pocos amigos y con un látigo en la mano.

Como de forma casual, el guerrero dejó a la vista su espada, y ante su mirada de asesino, el envalentonado mercader pareció perder su valentía, sentándose en su carro sin increparlos más.

-Vamos- le dijo a Mahira haciendo que su caballo redujera distancias con el carro que tenían delante.

-Parece que la lluvia está haciendo que el registro sea menos intensivo- supuso la natúrea- Quizá aun tengamos suerte…

Mas no la tuvieron.

En los días de mercado, muchos comerciantes pasaban por Ciudad del Muro; puesto que debían pagar tributo por poner allí sus puestos, los días de comercio la entrada a la ciudad era muy lenta… pero esta vez lo era mucho más, pues registraban a los mercaderes.

-Quitaros la capucha- les ordenó un soldado a Mahira y a Tristán.

-No somos comerciantes, solo estamos de paso…- se resistió la natúrea.

-Mejor me lo pones. Quítate la capucha.

La mujer se echó atrás la caperuza, dejando a la vista su empapado rostro.

-La última vez que estuve aquí, no era necesario descubrirse para pasar.

-Los tiempos cambian- contestó el romano hoscamente.- ¿Y tú compañero no se quita el capucho?

-Tuvo un accidente; su rostro está desfigurado- replicó la mujer fingiendo pesadumbre- Le horroriza que la gente lo vea… ¿Podemos pasar, por favor? Hemos de ver a la curandera.

-Que se quite primero la caperuza.

-¿Y por qué toda esta seguridad?- insistió Mahira, preguntando una y otra vez a fin de que al romano se le olvidara que no había visto el rostro de Tristán.

-¡Quítate la caperuza u os arresto a los dos por insumisión!- exigió el soldados desenfundando su arma.

La alzada voz del romano había hecho que un grupo de curiosos los cercara, agrupándose también en torno a ellos otros soldados. La situación era realmente peligrosa, pues estaban en un punto sin retorno, en un callejón sin salida.

-Vengo a ver a Arturo, cabecilla de las fuerzas sármatas. ¡Me proclamo bajo su protección!

-¿Y por qué no me enseñas tu cara, pollito? Que has ido a refugiarte bajo un ala muy grande.

Con gran solemnidad y con una tranquilidad que Mahira no podía entender, Tristán descubrió su rostro. Una exclamación de sorpresa se alzó entre los que les rodeaban: todo el mundo reconocía al desertor que tanto revuelo había armado al fugarse.

-¡Tú¡Ja!- exclamó burlón el guardián de la puerta- Sueñas al clamarte bajo la protección del general Arturo¡lo que él desea es verte muerto¡Eres una deshonra para todo su grupo!

En tan solo cinco segundos, el panorama de Tristán y Mahira cambió por completo: tanto los soldados que les habían cortado el paso como los que en un principio habían estado curioseando, desenfundaron sus espadas, y los ciudadanos, asustados, retrocedieron, quedando la pareja rodeada por completo de guerreros romanos.

-No busco pelea- negó el sármata.

-Nosotros tampoco, solo pensamos cogerte, desarmarte y meterte en prisión hasta que tu sentencia de muerte salgo, lo que tú hagas, desertor, es cosa tuya- aseguró el romano aunque con un tono guasón que hizo a todos dudar de sus palabras.

Le iban a propinar una buena paliza.

-Mahira- llamó el guerrero en un susurro apenas audible- Cuando puedas, corre a buscar ayuda.

-Descabalgar- les ordenó el soldado.

-Me quedaré contigo- contestó la natúrea a Tristán ignorando por completo al romano.

-Busca ayuda; cualquier sármata valdrá- insistió, terco, el guerrero, a la vez que se apeaba del caballo.

Tristán y Mahira se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, hablándose sin mover los labios, discutiendo su plan sin alzar la voz.

Finalmente, la natúrea se bajo del caballo, desenfundando su corta espada con un disimulo y habilidad pasmoso. Al parecer, ninguno de sus enemigos se dio cuenta de su maniobra. Mirando una última vez a Tristán, Mahira caminó con el corazón palpitante hacía el cerco de los romanos, que le impidieron el paso.

-Dejadme pasad- exigió.

-Tú, preciosidad, te quedas aquí- replicó el guardián de la puerta.

-He de hacer cosas.

-Pues esos asuntos tuyos habrán de esperar- contestó el romano.

-No pueden.

Y dicho esto, golpeó al soldado que tenía más cerca en la entrepierna, arreándole un rodillazo que lo hizo encogerse de dolor. Al agacharse, el romano dejó vía libre para que Mahira hiciese un arco con su mano en el aire y atizase a otro soldado un golpetazo en la cara con la empuñadura de su espada.

Aprovechando el espacio libre que el soldado dejó al caer, Mahira salió a toda prisa del cerco y empujando a todo el se encontraba a su paso, consiguió salir de entre el gentío. No permitiéndose mirar atrás, echó a correr hacia la casa-fortaleza de Arturo.

¡Necesitaba ayuda!

No acostumbrada a correr largas distancias y a tanta velocidad, el corazón se le disparó, la cara comenzó a arderle y las piernas comenzaron a clamar sosiego.

Apenas si podía respirar cuando divisó a no mucha distancia, a Galahad. Sintió un arrebato de alegría que la impulsó hacia delante.

-¡Galahad¡Galahad¡Necesito ayuda¡Galahad!

El moreno se giró al oír su nombre, y durante un fugaz instante, el regocijo se pudo leer en sus ojos, mas luego, se oscurecieron con crueldad, al igual que su semblante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

-Galahad…- dijo Mahira con la voz entrecortada. Todavía no respiraba bien, se ahogaba entre palabras- Los soldados de la puerta… van a linchar a… Tristán… ayuda…

El sármata se la quedó mirando sin moverse ni un ápice.

Mahira se quedó extrañada¿no la había entendido¿Tan mal hablaba?

-Galahad… necesito tu ayuda… a Tristán lo van a…- mientras decía esto, dio un paso hacia el guerrero, mas este retrocedió, como huyendo de su contacto; entonces lo comprendió- Galahad…- suplicó una última vez, pero en la cara del hombre no hubo cambio: no quería ayudar al amigo que lo había traicionado, no quería ni hablar con ella.

Sintiéndose de pronto desvalida, Mahira tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder poner de nuevo sus piernas en movimiento. La zurra de Tristán ya debía haber comenzado, necesitaba ayuda ¡YA!

Al fin llegó a la casa-fortaleza de Arturo, y situándose en medio del patio, comenzó a gritar el nombre del general romano.

-!ARTURO¡¡¡¡ARTURO¡¡¡ARTURO¡¡¡ARTURO¡¡¡¡ARTURO!

Ante sus berridos, uno de los vasallos de Arturo acudió a su encuentro.

-¡Estáis loca¿Qué hacéis¡Callad, callad!

Mas no había quien la silenciara.

-¡ARTURO¡¡¡ARTURO¡¡¡ARTURO!

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó de pronto el general romano abriendo con obvia inquietud la puerta principal de su morada. Se quedó asombrado al ver a la natúrea allí- Mahira… ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Arturo¡Van a matar a Tristán¡Los soldados de la puerta lo van a linchar! Veníamos a…- la mujer comenzó a darle las razones de su viaje a fin de que Arturo volviera a considerar a Tristán como hombre suyo, pero no necesito darle las excusas, pues Arturo salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de acceso a la ciudad.

Corriendo detrás de Arturo, Mahira quedó sorprendida al llegar junto al portón de entrada, pues el circulo de romanos se había deshecho en parte. ¿Habría presentado Tristán pelea? Habían quedado de acuerdo en no hacerlo…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Guardián¿qué sucede?- Arturo, con voz autoritaria, pedía explicaciones al romano encargado de vigilar la puerta.

-Es el desertor, lo hemos encontrado intentando entrar en la ciudad- indicó el hombre señalando a Tristán, que sentado en el suelo, sangraba por varias heridas que tenía en la cara.

-Este hombre es soldado mío, yo me ocupo de todos los asuntos concernientes a él; debisteis haberme informado de su llegada en vez de golpearlo de tan salvaje modo a fin de detenerlo…

Mahira, arrodillándose junto a Tristán, dejó de escuchar lo que Arturo decía.

-¿Tristán, estás bien?

-Galahad…

-¿Qué?- la natúrea no comprendió por qué el sármata preguntaba por su compañero.

-¿Dónde está Galahad?- insistió Tristán a la vez que parpadeaba para quitarse de algún modo la sangre que manaba de su ceja e iba a caerle al ojo.

-No lo sé, pero no ha estado aquí.

-Si, si ha estado… él me ha ayudado…

Pese a creer que el sármata se encontraba aturdido por la zurra, Mahira alzó la vista y buscó a Galahad entre la gente que los rodeaba; para su sorpresa, vio, ya lejos de ellos, al moreno, que caminando con parsimonia, enfundaba su espada tras haberla usado en defender a aquel que lo había traicionado.

* * *

¡Feliz 2006! Espero (si es que alguien lee esto) quehayais empezado con buen pie el año y... teniendo en cuenta que me cuesta hablar para nadie en particular, me despido ya.

Arrivederci!

PD. A ver si alguien da señales de vida.


	15. Perturbador

**15**

Perturbador

Tristán se estremeció al sentir como algo helado lo tocaba. Gimió al sentirse arrastrado hacia la realidad, una dolorosa conciencia nada agradable. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban mucho y apenas los pudo entreabrir. Volvió a gimotear y sintió que alguien acudía en su ayuda, vertiendo líquido fresco sobre su cara.

El agua pareció despejarlo, y consiguió abrir los ojos por unos segundos, en los que apenas si pudo distinguir la figura de Mahira sobre él antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

Mahira vio, abatida, como el cuerpo de Tristán volvía a quedarse laxo sobre el lecho y no pudo suspirar, cansada y preocupada. Llevaba entre altas fiebres todo el día, habiéndose sumido en ellas el día anterior, poco después de la pelea. Las heridas producidas por los romanos lo habían hecho enfermar hasta tal punto que la mujer temía por su vida.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta e, instantes después, Arturo entraba en la estancia.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó.

-Sigue igual… Arturo… yo no sé que hacer…- se lamentó Mahira llevándose las manos a la cara con angustia.

-Tranquila; Tristán es fuerte, se pondrá bien.

Pero Mahira leyó en el tono de su voz que el romano no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras como le pretendía hacer creer.

-¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta? Tienes muy mala cara.

-¿Y dejar a Tristán solo? No…- se negó ella, mas Arturo insistió.

-Debes tomar el aire, Mahira, y si puedes echar una cabezada, mejor, aunque sé que eso ya es pedir demasiado- sonrió, pero al ver la tristeza de la natúrea se apresuró a continuar- Además, Tristán no se quedará solo, he traído a mi sanador- hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y segundos después un hombre grueso vestido con una túnica larga entró en la estancia- Es muy bueno, Mahira, te lo prometo, y él sabrá que hemos de hacer con Tristán.

Mahira miró al sanador. Tendría unos cincuenta años, era calvo y tenía unos ojos negros que desconcertaban. La natúrea no estaba muy convencida, pues había algo en él que la desagradaba, pero cuando el sanador le dedicó una bondadosa sonrisa, las dudas abandonaron a Mahira, siendo invadido su cuerpo por el cansancio y el sufrimiento.

Miró de nuevo a Tristán, tendido en la cama totalmente inconsciente. Ella nunca se había dedicado a las artes curativas, debía dejar a alguien con más experiencia en el tema si quería que su amado volviera a la vida. Además, ella estaba agotada.

Viendo que su deseo de quedarse allí flaqueaba, Arturo se acercó a Mahira y cogiéndola por las manos, se la llevó del cuarto, dejando al sanador a solas con Tristán.

-Arturo, gracias- le dijo mientras avanzaban por un empedrado pasillo.

Él la miró y los ojos verdes de ambos se encontraron. No hubo necesidad de más palabras, el romano entendió.

-De nada- sonrió.

Notando la flaqueza de la natúrea, Arturo decidió llevarla a una habitación, no muy lejana a la de Tristán, en la que podría dormir y descansar, y, pese a que en un principio había temido que su preocupación por su amado no la dejara conciliar el sueño, apenas si tumbó a Mahira en el lecho y esta cayó en un sueño reparador. Lo achacó a que había estado todo un día y una noche sin dormir, mas lo que no sabía era que las pesadillas que torturaban a Mahira por las noches no le permitían descansar desde hacía más de una semana.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no hubo sueños terroríficos que desvelaran a Mahira y despertó tras la puesta de sol. Lo hizo sin sobresaltarse, algo a lo que ya no estaba acostumbrada, y se quedó un rato tumbada, disfrutando del momento. Sin embargo, su sosiego no duró mucho, pues una voz rompió la quietud de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

-No te preocupas por Tristán…

La natúrea se sentó en la cama, dispuesta a defenderse con sus propias manos, pero no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo, pues quien la espiaba en la oscuridad no tenía, aparentemente, intención de atacarla.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó a la oscuridad.

-Yo- contestó simplemente la voz, y con esto le bastó, pues la reconoció.

-Galahad… ¿qué haces aquí?

Mahira oyó el roce de las prendas del guerrero y de pronto lo sintió a su lado sentado, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-Quería ver que estabas bien.

-Lo estoy.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la oscura estancia, mas la natúrea no sabía que decir para romperlo, y aguardó a que el sármata comentara algo.

-No estás muy preocupada por Tristán…- le susurró la voz del guerrero, y como si fuera un resorte, Mahira se puso en pie, dispuesta a irse, deseando ver a Tristán, mas el brazo de Galahad la obligó a sentarse de nuevo- Tranquila… Tristán está bien, el sanador ha sido optimista.

-No pareces muy contento con ello- dijo la mujer, deseando irse de allí e ir a buscar a su amante, pero el brazo del guerrero la detenía.

-Él te apartó de mi lado- dijo simplemente Galahad.

-Nunca me tuviste junto a ti, al menos no como tú querías- contestó ella, incómoda por la cercanía del guerrero, que susurraba sus palabras al oído de Mahira.

-Eso fue en el pasado. ¿Pero y ahora?

Sintió los labios del guerrero en su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja.

-¡Galahad¡Qué haces!- exclamó ella apartándolo con brusquedad de su lado- ¿Qué te pasa? No eres tú mismo…- negó poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué pasa¿Te turba mi presencia?- preguntó el guerrero, aun susurrante.

La oscuridad seguía rodeándolos, y para Mahira, Galahad solo era una silueta oscura que también se había puesto en pie.

-Si, me altera tu comportamiento- replicó ella, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que entre ella y la puerta, estaba el guerrero- Me das miedo.

-Miedo- era una afirmación, como si confirmara un hecho.

-Si. Tú no eres así, Galahad, tú eres dulce, simpático… eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

-Pero es el misterio de Tristán lo que te atrae…- contestó él sin alterarse- y te voy a demostrar que yo también puedo ser enigmático.

Mahira calló, no sabiendo que decir ante la afirmación de Galahad; estaba sorprendida, anonadada. Por suerte, el guerrero decidió que su primer intento ya había acabado y salió de la estancia, volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Ella se quedó unos momentos allí, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y aguardando a que Galahad se hubiera alejado de su habitación: no quería volver a encontrárselo.

Tristán despertó al día siguiente. El sanador que Arturo había llevado parecía ser realmente bueno, y, pese a que el sármata despertó agotado, parecía bastante lúcido, pues la fiebre había remitido.

-Mmm… tienes la mano fría- comentó sonriente el guerrero ante el contacto de Mahira.

-Si. Los pasillos están helados.

El guerrero asió la mano de la mujer y la besó.

-Quédate a dormir aquí.

-Aun estás herido, Tristán- sonrió ella- Podría hacerte daño.

-Me arriesgaré.

-Pero yo no; te necesito en pie cuanto antes…- se inclinó y lo besó en los labios con lentitud, deleitándose con cada caricia.

El guerrero le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí.

-Duerme conmigo- insistió.

La natúrea le dio un último beso y se retiró del lecho.

-No, Tristán, has de dormir, y no sé por qué pero intuyo que si me quedo aquí, te las apañarás para que ambos durmamos poco… Si mañana estás más descansado, quizá duerma contigo.

-Si, señora- se guaseó él, siendo consciente, sin embargo, de su debilidad. Había despertado esa mañana, medio sano de su enfermedad: necesitaba seguir descansando sin que las fiebres lo torturaran en sueños.

Mahira le dio un último beso en la frente y se retiró a su habitación.

Era la suya una estancia pequeña y algo fría, pero como tenía intención de volver con Tristán en cuanto éste estuviera mejor, no le importó pasar allí unas cuantas noches.

Abrió el lecho y se echó sobre él completamente vestida, tapándose enseguida con todas las mantas que había en la habitación, pues, al no estar allí a menudo, la estancia estaba helada.

Cerró los ojos, mas al poco los volvió a abrir, sabiendo que la inquietud no la dejaría dormir.

No estaba preocupada por Tristán, pues sabía que cada hora que pasaba, él estaba mejor; tampoco era por el frío, ya que, acostumbrada a dormir al raso, aquella temperatura tampoco era tan desagradable… Hubo de confesarse que era Galahad quien le quitaba el sueño.

Tras su segundo encuentro, Mahira había vuelto a ser sorprendida por el moreno en un par de ocasiones, y en ambas se había mostrado igual de perturbador: se le acercaba por la espalda, le susurraba al oído, le lanzaba miradas inquietantes… No era el mismo de antes… y la natúrea temía que el cambio obrado en él, era por su culpa.

Tenía que hablar con el sármata, intentar hacerlo entrar en razón…

Estuvo casi toda la noche en vela, cayendo tan solo en sopores ligeros de los que se despertaba con gran facilidad. Pensaba en qué decirle a Galahad, en como debía tratarlo…

Finalmente, cuando ya casi despuntaba el alba, consiguió hundirse en un profundo letargo sin sueños del que despertó entre suaves caricias.

Sonrió.

-Mmm…

Sentía los labios de Tristán sobre su cuello, sus manos recorriendo su espalda, cintura y abdomen. Él estaba echado tras ella y Mahira saboreó esos instantes antes de girarse hacia él.

-No deberías haber venido, todavía debes guardar reposo…-susurró, sintiendo que el deseo nacía en ella.

Sintió la lengua del guerrero en su oreja, a la vez que la mano de él se perdía más allá de su cintura.

-¡Tristán!- Jadeó, y girándose en el lecho, se llevó el susto de su vida- ¡Galahad!

* * *

Nera! Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia :) Ojalá este capitulo tambien te haya agradado, me costó bastante escribirlo, y no sé exactamente porque... bueno, no, si que lo sé¡porque los exámenes me chupan todo el cerebro:S JAJAJAJA

Retiro lo de que a esta historia le quedaban dos o tres capítulos, pues, aunque puede ser que le queden esos capis, no estoy segura de ello :p

Y ya por último... Nera, muchas gracias por dejarme reviuw, me anima muchísimo saber que alguien me lee (sobre todo si a esa persona le gusta lo que escribo :)

Arrivederci!

P.D. Quien fuera Mahira...


	16. El desertor

16

El desertor

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?- preguntó Gawain a Galahad al pasar éste por su lado.

Ambos estaban en la sala de la mesa redonda, aguardando a que Arturo y Tristán se presentaran, pues eran los últimos que faltaban por llegar.

-¿Dónde?

-En la mejilla, la llevas magullada- respondió el rubio cogiendo con una mano la barbilla de Galahad y poniéndola de tal forma que podía ver mejor los arañazos.

-Una gata me lo hizo- contestó el moreno deshaciéndose de la mano de Gawain y sonriendo sinuosamente.

-Los gatos no hacen ese tipo de heridas…

Galahad no contestó, si no que fue a sentarse en su silla, como si no desease hablar con nadie. La sonrisa que lucía en su cara, vacía de alegría, no animaba a acercarse a él.

Gawain miró a su amigo, preocupado. Desde hacía unos días no era el mismo: el Galahad que él conocía sonreía si estaba contento, lloraba de la emoción, dejándose llevar siempre por sus sentimientos, que parecían estar en él más a flote que en cualquier otro guerrero sármata; sin embargo, la sonrisa de Galahad estaba desprovista de felicidad, era… era… perversa…

El rubio se sentó en su silla en torno a la mesa redonda y siguió mirando a su ahora distante compañero. Sabía que había causado la nueva y extraña conducta de su amigo, pero no lo entendía: que Mahira hubiera vuelto, no explicaba que su compañero hubiera abandonado su modo de ser de toda la vida.

Los pensamientos de Gawain fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Arturo en la sala, ante la cual, todos se pusieron en pie, como en un acto reflejo.

El general romano iba seguido por Tristán, que parecía hacer esfuerzos para mantenerse totalmente erguido. El pelo moreno le caía sobre los ojos, cubriendo una frente que, al igual que la cara, tenía un color amarillento: Tristán no estaba del todo sano.

Tras el sármata, entró también Mahira, que siguiendo de cerca de su amado, parecía velar por él.

Por unos instantes, Gawain miró a la pareja que tan extraña le parecía: Mahira era joven, hermosa y fuerte, mientras que Tristán, más mayor que ella, mostraba un estado lamentable.

-Podéis sentaros, caballeros.

Todos obedecieron, de nuevo mecánicamente, y observaron al tema de la reunión: Tristán. Éste, tras la cortina de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos, los miraba desafiante.

-Como sabéis, estamos aquí para discutir sobre Tristán, que habiendo desertado, desea volver a formar parte de la cuadrilla sármata- dijo Arturo paseando su mirada por todos los presentes. Después, fijándola en Tristán, prosiguió- Desertar es el peor de los delitos que un soldado puede cometer.

El sármata lo miró sin alterarse.

-Deberíamos haber dejado que los guardianes de la puerta acabaran contigo, pues el Papa ya ha emitido la orden de perseguirte… espero que el haberte perdonado la vida, haya sido una buena idea.

Tristán miró, alzando la cabeza, a Arturo. Se estaba comportando como el general que era, ciñéndose a las normas y mostrándose inalterable; sin embargo, sabía que en el fondo, Arturo estaba contento de que hubiera vuelto.

El sármata se puso en pie, ahogando las quejas de su cuerpo por las contusiones provocadas por la paliza.

-Cuando dejé Ciudad del Muro, era totalmente consciente de lo que hacía; mentiría si dijera que no volvería a hacerlo, pues mi corazón se iba de la ciudad con esta mujer…

Gawain miró a Galahad preocupado: la declaración de amor de Tristán podría alterarlo… pero, para su sorpresa, no lo hizo, y esto lo preocupó más de lo que cualquier estallido de rabia habría hecho.

El moreno de ojos verdes seguía mirando a Mahira con una perturbadora sonrisa, como si no hubiera oído las palabras de Tristán y continuara viendo en Mahira el objeto particular de sus más oscuros deseos.

-Pero nunca dejé fe ser un guerrero sármata- prosiguió Tristán- nunca traicioné los ideales que te mueven, Arturo. No os abandoné por estar en desacuerdo con vosotros, simplemente lo hice porque sabía que no podría luchar junto a vosotros mientras mi mente estuviera en otro sitio.

-Esperaba otra cosa, Tristán- confesó Arturo con seriedad- Tú, como guerrero, deberías saber templar tu ánimo y no dejarte dominar por la pasión.

-Todas las personas caen en algún momento presas del amor.

-Eso no es explicación, Tristán- insistió el general.

-Pues no tengo otra, Arturo, os abandoné ciego de amor; es la única razón por la que lo hice.

-Mahira continua a tu lado, sigues ciego de amor- replicó Arturo.

-Pero esta vez, Mahira se quedará a mi lado.

El silencio se instaló en la amplia sala, y los guerreros, sentados en torno a la mesa redonda, se miraron los unos a los otros.

-Dejadnos discutirlo- pidió finalmente Arturo, indicando a Tristán y a Mahira que debían esperar fuera.

La pareja se puso en pie, pero antes de salir, Tristán dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa:

-Los pictos preparan un ataque, pero tranquilos, tendréis tiempo para repelerlo…

Y salió de la sala.

-Has usado lo del ataque como chantaje- le reprendió Mahira al salir de la sala.

Tristán, sin contestar, se desplomó en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente.

Mahira se precipitó hacia él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tristán, qué te ocurre?

Tristán la miró con los ojos vidriosos y, aunque su voz fue firme, habló en un susurro.

-Nada, es tan solo que hoy me he despertado un poco más débil, pero no es nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.- Atrayéndola un momento hacia él, la besó suavemente.

-¿Seguro?- insistió Mahira, no pudiendo desprenderse de su preocupación al ver como Tristán cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en el muro de piedra, en un gesto que no era suyo.

-Mahira… solo necesito descansar algo más. Es el primer día que me levanto, entiéndelo, estoy débil… tan solo eso.

-De acuerdo.

La natúrea se acurrucó al lado de Tristán y esperó hasta que los llamaron para que pasaran de nuevo a la sala de la tabla redonda. Las serias miradas que allí los recibieron, no parecían muy halagüeñas.

-Tristán, tras largo tiempo discutiendo hemos llegado a consenso.

El sármata soltó un gemido tan solo audible por Mahira, que sentada a su lado, le cogió la mano. "Arturo, por favor" suplicó mentalmente "di lo que tengas que decir rápido…Tristán necesita descansar…"

-Vas…a ser readmitido. Volverás a formar parte de nuestra cuadrilla.

Mahira suspiró aliviada.

-Pero- recalcó Arturo- si vuelves a desertar, no habrá perdón para ti.

-Gracias- replicó Tristán en un susurro, inclinando la cabeza.

La natúrea se puso en pie, dispuesta a llevarse a Tristán de allí, pero a penas si lo había ayudado a alzarse cuando la voz de Arturo la interrumpió.

-No se puede ir todavía. Ha de hablarnos sobre el ataque picto.

-Yo lo haré- contestó Mahira con decisión.

-Tristán sabrá mejor que tú lo que…

-¡Yo fui quien se enteró de lo que los pictos planean!- replicó Mahira impaciente, que, deseosa de dejar descansar a Tristán, apenas si podía pensar otra cosa, mas intentó tranquilizarse, pues sabía que tenía todas las de perder- Tristán no está muy bien, Arturo; yo estoy en mejor condición de contaros lo que van a hacer los pictos. ¡Aguardadme!

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Arturo, Mahira sacó a Tristán de la sala y lo llevó a su habitación. Echándolo en la cama, lo miró con preocupación.

-Has de ir con Arturo y los otros- dijo Tristán en un susurro, y al ver la reticencia de Mahira, añadió- Yo estaré bien, solo necesito descansar…

La natúrea, sobreponiéndose a sus deseos, volvió con premura hasta la sala de la mesa redonda y procedió a explicar, sin detenerse en muchos detalles, lo que había oído al infiltrarse en el campamento picto.

Arturo y los demás guerreros la escucharon con atención.

Mahira, que mientras relataba lo que sabía, iba paseando su vista por los presentes, sintió que se le anudaba el estómago al ver la mirada que Galahad le lanzaba. Era tan perturbador… aunque no como Tristán, si no que casi le producía miedo, pues sabía que Galahad no era así, que algo en él había cambiado.

Cuando los guerreros empezaron a discutir sobre la mejor estrategia a seguir, Mahira pidió permiso para retirarse, pero Arturo no la dejó.

-Ahora mismo representas a Tristán, así que habrás de contarle todo lo que en esta reunión se decida.

A sabiendas de que ya había desobedecido muchas veces a Arturo y que quizá una más podría no agradarle, decidió morderse la lengua y quedarse sentada allí, prestando atención a la reunión.

Cuando finalmente terminó la reunión, se apresuró a salir de allí, ansiosa por ver como se encontraba Tristán. Tan de prisa y cegada iba, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía hasta que ese alguien la asió por el brazo y la atrajo hacía si.

Mahira se debatió en los brazos de aquel desconocido que no era tal y forcejeó hasta que la saltó.

-¡Para ya, Galahad!

-No puedo…- el moreno hizo amago de acercarse a ella, pero Mahira, prevenida ya de que las palabras no harían razonar al guerrero, le soltó un puñetazo.

-¡Mantente alejado de mi!

Dejándolo tirado en el suelo, sin remordimiento alguno que la atormentara, volvió a encaminarse a la habitación de Tristán, donde su corazón se tranquilizó al ver que el guerrero dormía apaciblemente.

Echándose a su lado, lo miró atentamente antes de intentar dormir.

Ya no podía imaginarse una vida sin Tristán, perderlo sería atroz para ella… Acariciándole la cara, se consoló a si misma pensando que las pesadillas donde él moría ya no la atormentaban, eso era un buena señal…

Cerrando los ojos, trató de concentrarse en esa idea: Tristán no iba a morir, estaba segura… Sin embargo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos a la realidad, lo hizo cubierta de sudor y temblando de miedo.

Se arrastró fuera de la cama, tratando de borrar las horribles imágenes que la habían hecho despertarse de forma tan violenta, mas pese a sus intentos, acabó hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Arrastrándose hasta el pasillo, trató de ahogar su llanto para no alarmar a Tristán.

¡De nuevo estaba allí aquella horrenda pesadilla¿Qué había pasado¿Por qué volvía a tenerla?

La verdad alcanzó de forma demoledora a Mahira: los sármatas habían trazado ya los planes para evitar el ataque picto a la aldea británica, y, por supuesto, Tristán iría con ellos.

* * *

Bueno, a todo aquel que haya llegado aquí (si es que queda alguien me continue leyendo) muchas gracias y espero queos (supongamos que si que me leeis, porque si no¿a quiénle hablo?)haya gustado el capitulo.

¿Habeis visto el trailer de Tristán e Isolda? Ese Tristán si que me sugiere a mi muchas cosas...


	17. De nuevo en camino

Capítulo 17

De nuevo en camino

Tristán entreabrió los ojos. Por un momento no supo dónde estaba y mucho menos cómo había llegado allí, pero poco a poco fue recordando y los recuerdos se fueron anudando unos con otros hasta darle una idea, más o menos clara, de qué había pasado el día anterior: había explicado las razones de su huida a Aturo y a los sármatas, y estos lo habían aceptado de nuevo en su círculo, pero para ese entonces, creía recordar, ya estaba mal; Mahira lo había llevado a su habitación, a fin de que descansara y se recuperara… Mahira…

La buscó, tanteando con su mano el trozo de lecho que su cuerpo no ocupaba, pero no encontró a la natúrea a su lado.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta de puro miedo.

Esta situación ya la había vivido.

Se incorporó en el lecho y miró a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de la mujer. Se puso en pie, sintiéndose aún débil y fue a asomarse a la ventana, pudiendo calcular así la hora.

El día ya estaba avanzado, por lo que no había de qué preocuparse: era normal que Mahira hubiera salido a hacer sus quehaceres. Aferrándose a esta idea, salió de la habitación y buscó por la fortaleza a sus compañeros.

No tardó en encontrarlos, pues estaban todos reunidos y hacían el suficiente ruido como para oírlos desde el pasillo. Al entrar no le cupo la menor duda de que los guerreros estaban preparando el ataque a las fuerzas pictas, pues varios mapas extendidos en las mesas anunciaban que estaban examinando el terreno en el que tendrían que luchar.

Arturo alzó la vista hacia él como si lo hubiera oído entrar, cosa imposible por el barullo que formaban los guerreros.

-¡Tristán¡Ven! Te necesitamos ¿Dónde estaban exactamente los pictos?- le dijo, invitándole a que señalara un punto en el mapa.

El sármata se sintió observado mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa donde estaba Arturo, pues todos los demás guerreros se habían callado; sin embargo, prefirió no mirarles.

Estudió el mapa unos segundos, localizando los puntos clave para orientarse.

"Aquí está el lago donde estuve con Mahira" se dijo, sin poder evitar que su corazón se estremeciera dolorosamente: había esperado que la natúrea estuviera con los guerreros, pero allí no había ni rastro de ella. ¿Dónde estaría? "Avanzamos por aquí" se obligó a pensar mientras arrastraba el dedo por el mapa.

-Aquí- dijo finalmente.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Adragaín.

Con ese comentario, la sospecha de que todos los guerreros le observaban, se confirmó.

-Totalmente- contestó él con convicción.

Los sármatas comenzaron a hablar sobre la nueva información y las nuevas tesis que se les planteaban entonces, y Tristán decidió formular la pregunta que se moría por hacer, antes de que sus compañeros desviaran su atención de él por completo.

-¿Sabéis dónde está Mahira?

Los soldados se miraron unos a otros, suponiendo que alguno contestaría afirmativamente, pero ninguno lo hizo.

Sintiendo que su garganta volvía a anudarse, buscó a Galahad entre los presentes, pero él tampoco estaba. Con un gran esfuerzo, logró preguntar:

-¿No la habéis visto¿Y a Galahad?

Esta vez, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Gawain, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No le he visto desde ayer; se fue un poco antes que yo de la reunión de anoche.

"Tranquilízate, tranquilízate" se ordenó Tristán a si mismo "Mahira no ha vuelto a abandonarte, no se ha largado… y menos con Galahad…"

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Te he dicho que no me sigas!- le dijo Mahira a Galahad exasperada.

-No te sigo.

-Ya, claro¿y cómo es que continuas detrás de mí¡Hace rato que salimos de Ciudad del Muro!

Mahira había hecho refrenar a su caballo en medio del bosque, cansada de ver, cada vez que miraba por encima de su hombro, al sármata cabalgando tras ella.

-Mi caballo ha tomado como guía al tuyo- dijo él simplemente.

Su pómulo, hinchado por el puñetazo que la natúrea le había dado esa noche anterior, se estaba tornando morado; pero Mahira no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento. Este nuevo Galahad no le gustaba nada.

-Si, claro… ¡Lárgate de una vez!

La mujer espoleó su caballo, haciéndolo avanzar de nuevo.

-Verás, es que me muero de ganas por saber por qué huyes esta vez. La otra vez fue por Tristán¿esta vez es por mi?- preguntó Galahad con una sonrisa pícara en la boca, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-¡Ni loca¡Yo no te quiero, Galahad¡A ver cuándo te enteras¡Yo quiero a…!

-¡A Tristán!- exclamó el moreno, terminando la frase de Mahira con deje burlón- Refréscame la memoria, Tristán es el hombre al que acabas de abandonar ¿no?

Mahira refrenó de nuevo a su caballo y se giró hacia Galahad con cara asesina.

-Yo no estoy abandonando a Tristán- negó ella con voz sibilante, pero el guerrero no se dejó amedrentar.

-Pues Tristán está por aquel lado- le dijo él señalando en sentido contrario al que se dirigían.

-Lar.ga.te.

-No.

-LAR.GA.TE.

-No. Si vuelvo sin ti, Tristán me capa.

-Y si sigues conmigo, te capo yo- afirmó Mahira, enfurecida.

-Si, pero ante esas dos perspectivas, prefiero tu compañía- sonrió Galahad.

-AHHH- Mahira estaba desesperada, furiosa, rabiosa- ¡LÁRGATE!

-No.

Clavando los talones en el flanco de su caballo, le hizo ponerse en marcha a buen ritmo. Nunca trataba a Airlín así, pero esta vez estaba furiosa y no podía controlar su comportamiento con el fiel animal.

No quiso mirar atrás, pero estaba segura de que el tozudo guerrero cabalgaba tras ella. ¿Por qué no podía irse, dejarla en paz de una vez?

Había tenido tan mala suerte al toparse con Galahad cuando salía de la casa de Arturo…

"Mahira" el moreno había pronunciado su nombre como lo hacía antaño, con la ilusión que prácticamente mostraría un niño. La natúrea se había girado hacia él, esperanzada, pero el Galahad que le gustaba había vuelto a ser engullido por el nuevo, que la miró con esa extraña máscara y le habló con ese extraño tono "¿Dónde vas?

"No te importa" le había contestado ella con frialdad, intentando que el guerrero se enterara de una vez de que no le agradaba su nuevo comportamiento.

Mahira había ido hasta las cuadras, creyendo que se había librado de Galahad, pero cuando salió, montando ya a su yegua, vio como Galahad se metía en las caballerizas. No se dijeron nada, apenas si se miraron… pero al poco, Mahira oyó el extraño eco de las pisadas de su propio caballo.

Sofrenó al animal, pues intuía algo raro en ese sonido que la perseguía… y cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver que un jinete la seguía.

¡Galahad!

Ya en aquel momento le había instado a que se fuera y la dejara en paz, pero, al igual que ahora, él se había negado.

Siguió cabalgando, tratando de ignorar al guerrero y así poder concentrarse en su misión.

Su misión… ¿qué era en verdad lo que había planeado? Lo que había ideado, ahora le parecía una cosa tonta, un plan descabellado, pero a las altas de horas de la noche, sumida en el pavor de la pesadilla, le había parecido buena: la forma de salvar a Tristán.

Pese a que dudaba con respecto a su plan, no quiso hacer volver a su caballo. ¿Qué le esperaba en Ciudad del Muro? Días ociosos y noches sin dormir por culpa de la pesadilla; la incertidumbre de lo que le aguardaba ahora era mejor, pues al menos estaría ocupada y no se comería la cabeza dándole vueltas a su premonición.

Cabalgó todo el día, aunque avanzó menos de lo que esperaba, pues Airlín estaba desentrenada, y no podía aguantar tanto como lo hacía cuando Mahira era una mujer errante.

Era ya por la tarde cuando el grito de un halcón le hizo alzar la cabeza. Observó al espléndido animal sobrevolándola y alzo el brazo mientras silbaba y hacía que su caballo avanzara más lentamente. El halcón oprimió la carne de Mahira al posarse en su brazo, pero a ella no le importó, pues ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Pequeño, cuanto tiempo…- el halcón ululó como si coincidiera con ella- Te he tenido algo abandonado ¿eh? Lo siento.

Continuó cabalgando a un ritmo soportable para Airlín hasta que cayó la noche, momento en el cual decidió parar para cenar y dormir. Encendió una pequeña hoguera y comenzó a hacerse la cena.

Galahad se sentó cerca de la hoguera y la observó mientras trabajaba. Mahira no estaba muy habladora, pero el sármata estaba deseando saber qué se proponía la natúrea esta vez. ¿Qué le había hecho huir? No lo sabía, pero la perspectiva de que a Mahira no le iba bien con Tristán le ponía contento.

-¿Algo de lo que estás preparando es para mí?- preguntó él, socarrón, al ver que la mujer estaba terminando de asar la carne que se había traído. Obviamente, sabía la respuesta.

-Por mi, como si te mueres de hambre, hermano diabólico de Galahad.

El guerrero se hecho a reír.

-¡Hermano diabólico de Galahad!- repitió divertido.

Mahira se sentó sobre el jergón que se había hecho y comenzó a comerse su cena, sin que el buen humor de él se le contagiara ni un poco.

-¿Y por qué dejas atrás al hermano bonachón de Tristán?

Ella prefirió no contestar, y Galahad intuyó que si quería respuestas, debía abordar el tema de otra forma.

-¿Te has vuelto a cansar de estar en Ciudad del Muro?

Mahira fingió que no lo oía.

-¿Tu gente vuelve a celebrar la Fiesta de los Hermanos?

Otra vez sin respuesta.

Quizá, pensó Galahad, si quería soltarle la lengua a Mahira debía cabrearla, hacerle hervir la sangre y que se enfureciera, de tal forma que un torrente de reveladoras palabras saliera de su boca.

-¿Te has cansado ya de Tristán igual que te pasó conmigo?- preguntó, y al ver que Mahira clavaba sus ojos en los suyos durante un par de segundos, supo que había dado en el clavo; de esa cuerda podía tirar.

-Y yo que pensaba que os iba bien… lo cierto es que pensé que estabas enamorada de él, pero ya ves, ahora lo abandonas como si fuera basura, igual que hiciste conmigo… Tristán no estará muy contento cuando te vuelva a ver, si es que te vuelve a ver, claro, por que ¿tienes planeado volver? Yo no lo haría… Tristán podría volverse loco- Galahad se rió de lo que acababa de decir, pues estaba hablando de lo que a él le había pasado. ¡LOCO¡SE HABÍA VUELTO TOTALMENTE LOCO!

Sin embargo, Mahira no estaba al corriente de lo agitado que estaba Galahad y lo único que sintió fue que la sangre se le calentaba ante la parrafada de él.

-¡Claro que voy a volver, estúpido!- le espetó- No estoy abandonando a Tristán, es más¡estoy intentando salvarle la vida!

-Si, si, claro- replicó Galahad con mal humor.

-¡Veo su muerte en sueños!- exclamó Mahira- Voy a territorio picto para recoger información sobre lo que planean hacer lo britanos y así darle a Tristán más…

-¿Sueñas con la muerte de Tristán?- le interrumpió Galahad, cuya rabia se había disipado por unos segundos al escuchar la declaración de Mahira. Comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

-¿De qué diablos te ríes?

-¡Sueñas la muerte de Tristán¡La loca eres tú¡Tú eres la demente y no yo!

Mahira se puso en pie automáticamente y miró a Galahad con un odio tal, que si el guerrero hubiera estado en sus cabales, se habría asustado.

-¡No ansío la muerte de Tristán, so pavo! La veo en mis sueños, como si viera el futuro- le gritó- Y no es una pesadilla cualquiera, me levanto vomitando desde hace casi dos meses…

-¡Ja! Te levantas vomitando… ¡eso es lo que les pasa a las embarazadas¡Vanora se pasa la vida vomitando por las mañanas!- afirmó él poniéndose también en pie. Sentía hervir su sangre. Por fin tenía la posibilidad de enfrentarse a Mahira, y la fachada de hombre misterioso que se había creado se había hecho pedazos. Ahora no quería conquistar a la natúrea, si no que deseaba echarle en cara todo lo que le había hecho, lo mal que le había hecho sentirse cuando se largó con Tristán…

Pero la mujer ya no parecía querer continuar con su disputa verbal, pues se había puesto pálida y sus ojos estaban desenfocados.

-Yo… yo no puedo estar embarazada… no puedo haberme…- pero las palabras murieron en sus labios, hacía cerca de tres meses que no menstruaba… no le había dado importancia, con todo lo que había pasado… pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era la prueba inequívoca de que en su vientre se estaba engendrando una vida… el hijo de Tristán y de ella estaba creciendo en su interior…

* * *

Ya no sé si alguien me lee, pero da igual, yo sigo por aquí dandole la lata a gente invisible, que es lo que más gusto da, pues no te meten un sopapo por mucho que te ralles ;)

Espero (si es que alguien me lee) que os haya gustado el capi.


	18. No

18

No…

Por unos segundos, la sorpresa le hizo perder la racionalidad y pensó en un árbol se estaba abalanzando sobre ella, pero después, justo antes de caer inconsciente, Mahira cayó en la cuenta de que quien la atacaba era un picto que hasta entonces había estado oculto.

Mientras se hundía en un pozo sin fondo repleto de oscuridad, creyó oír gritar a Galahad, y después nada, absolutamente nada.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Galahad se debatió con fiereza, pero los pictos eran demasiados y, conforme mataba a uno, otro salía de la nada dispuesto a combatir con él.

Había herido, o quizá matado a cinco, cuando tres se le echaron encima y lo tiraron al suelo.

Uno se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le colocó un afilado cuchillo en el cuello a la vez que s otros dos chufaban sus piernas y brazos, impidiéndole así que realizara cualquier movimiento.

Pensó que su final había llegado. Que la muerte, que desde pequeño había estado rondándole, finalmente le había dado alcance; sin embargo, el picto le habló, y para su sorpresa, lo hizo en latín un idioma que él comprendía.

-La tenemos a ella- dijo con una extraña pronunciación- Si Arturo o alguno de vosotros interfiere en a batalla, su cabeza no seguirá pegada a su cuerpo- y dicho esto, liberó por unos segundos el cuello del guerrero para así poder asestarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

También él quedó inconsciente.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tristán iba de un lado para otro bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, a los que ya comenzaba a poner nerviosos con su ir y venir. Sin embargo, ninguno le decía nada, pues entendían que no pudiera estarse quieto.

La pureta entorno a la que todos estaban reunidos, se abrió finalmente, y Aturo los hizo pasar.

Tristán fue el segundo en hacerlo, y nada más ver a Galahad, echado en la cama pero consciente, sintió ganas de pegarle una paliza, pero se contuvo y se limitó a examinarlo desde una distancia prudencial.

Se intuían algunos cortes en su musculoso cuerpo, pero aparte de eso, la lesión más importante parecía el cardenal que presidía su frente, abultada y algo deformada.

-Galahad me ha contado ya la historia, y creo que es de suma importancia que la sepáis lo antes posible- iba diciendo Arturo, pero su voz llegaba a la mente de Tristán como un susurro distante, pues su mirada y la de Galahad se habían encontrado y el moreno, bravucón, se la estaba manteniendo.

Tristán sintió una necesidad irracional de golpearlo, de hacerle pagar por lo que a Mahira le hubiera pasado, pero entonces los ojos de Galahad se desviaron y su boca comenzó a moverse, relatando una historia en la que Tristán se obligó a concentrarse.

-La noche de la reunión- comenzó- fui a una taberna. Estuve varias horas allí, aunque no bebí demasiado, solo… disfruté de compañía femenina. Cuando salí, me encontré con Mahira que iba a las cuadras, y supe lo que iba a hacer como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- suspiró- Corrí a mi casa, cogí unas pocas cosas y fui tras ella, dándole alcance con mi caballo poco después; me dijo que me fuera una y otra vez, pero no e hice caso. Me picaba mucho la curiosidad saber por qué huía esta vez- le dedicó una breve mirada llena de significado a Tristán- Estuvimos cabalgando hacia el noreste nos dos días, y una mañana, cuando desperté, ella se había largado, aunque había dejado su caballo y todo suyo conmigo, así que decidí esperarla.

"Apareció por la tarde, con un aspecto pésimo. Parecía haber estado arrastrándose todo el día por el suelo, y tenía cara de cansancio…"

Tristán sintió de nuevo a rabia latiendo dentro de él con renovada fuerza. Incluso describiendo a Mahira en un estado tan lamentable, Galahad parecía deleitarse al recordar los rasgos y la figura de la natúrea.

-Me dijo que ya volvía a Ciudad del Muro, que lo que había ido a hacer allí ya estaba hecho. Creo que había recabado información sobre el plan de los pictos, pero no estoy seguro, pues no tuvimos tiempo para hablarlo…"

"De repente, el pequeño claro donde estábamos se vio invadido por los pictos. Mahira no pudo hacer nada, pues uno la golpeó y cayó inconsciente. Yo luché, pero treme echaron al suelo y me inmovilizaron." Hizo una dramática pausa, como si le afectara mucho recordar lo que ahora iba a decir. "Antes de que me dieran un golpe brutal y me arrancaran la consciencia, uno me dijo: la tenemos a ella; si Arturo o alguno de vosotros interfiere en la batalla, su cabeza no seguirá pegada al cuerpo." Esa frase, sin lugar a dudas, se le había quedado gravada a fuego en la mente.

Tristán se estremeció y sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

¡Mahira prisionera de los pictos!

¿Cómo habían podido llegar a esa situación?

Se sentó en una silla, dando bocanadas para respirar, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas a nadie, y a Galahad menos aún.

-Lo siento, Tristán- dijo el moreno aparentemente entristecido, pero para el otro guerrero fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Se precipitó hacia él, dispuesto a estrangularlo a asfixiar a esa mísera persona que, en su opinión, no había hecho nada para salvar a su amada. Sin embargo, antes de que sus manos se cerraran entorno a su cuello, los demás sármatas ya se habían percatado de su intención y lo habían reducido.

-¡Tranquilízate, Tristán!- le gritaba Gawain a la vez que chafaba al guerrero contra el suelo para que no se moviera.

-¡Bastardo!- chillaba a su vez Tristán loco de furia- ¡Dejaste que se la llevaran¡Bastardo!

-¡Cálmate!

Dagonet se echó al lado de Tristán, sujetándole la cabeza, y obligándole así a que lo miraran.

-¡Tristán¡Doma tu espíritu¡Serénate!- le ordenó- No vamos a dejar que Mahira muera, iremos a por ella.- Dágonet hacía esta promesa por su cuenta y riesgo, pues no sabía si Arturo le respaldaría, pero ahora lo primordial era calmar a Tristán, y las palabras de Dágonet parecieron hacerlo.

El guerrero respiro profundamente varias veces hasta que sintió que las ansias asesinas desaparecían, al menos en parte.

Dágonet le dedicó a Gawain una significativa mirada cuado creyó que el guerrero ya estaba más calmado, y el rubio se quitó de encima de Tristán, permitiéndole así ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Mahira para que se fuera?- le preguntó Tristán a Galahad desafiante.

-Yo no le hice nada- replicó el herido.

-No m lo creo.

Galahad sonrió sin alegría.

-Mahira no se fue por lo que yo le hice- contestó, y en su tono se leía una acusación hacia Tristán.

El guerrero volvió a abalanzarse hacia Galahad, pero sus compañeros, ya prevenidos, lo retuvieron a un metro del catre.

-¡Mentiroso¡Eres un bastardo mentiroso!- le increpó Tristán debatiéndose entre los brazos de sus compañeos.

-¿Mentiroso?- Galahad se incorporó en el lecho- ¡Mahira fue a aquel bosque por ti¡Hace que no duerme, semanas¡Y todo por culpa de unas pesadillas que la atormentan¡Tú mueres en ese sueño!

-¡Bobadas!

-Niega la verdad se quieres, pero la vida de Mahira y la de tu hijo penden de un hilo porque no te diste cuenta del sufrimiento de Mahira.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún hijo!- replicó Tristán entre los brazos de sus amigos. Cada vez estaba más enloquecido.

Galahad soltó una risotada y luego añadió, con desprecio:

-Quizá ya no llegues a conocerlo nunca.

Los sármatas ya no pudieron controlar más a Tristán, y éste se abalanzó sobre Galahad. Con violencia acercó la cara del moreno a la suya.

-Mientes- dijo en un susurro. Sus ojos desquiciados chispeaban furia.

-Ojalá.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Galahad gimió.

-Me haces daño.

Gawain, ignorando su protesta, extendió sin misericordia ungüento sobre el abultado cardenal.

-¡Para!- ordenó Galahad apartando las manos de su compañero- Eres más bruto que el carnicero de la esquina.

El rubio le lanzó una larga mirada

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo?- preguntó Galahad molesto.

-Has sido muy cruel con Tristán.

-Lo has visto, no hacía más que provocarme- se defendió el moreno.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera¡Se ha enterado de que su amante está prisionera¡Y tú te burlas de él…! Deberías haberte callado que Mahira estaba embarazada.

-Merecía saberlo- afirmó Galahad como si eso fuera indiscutible.

-No así, no ahora- negó el otro.

-¿Y cuándo entonces? Quizá Mahira muera.

-¡Exacto! Es posible que ella muera, y si eso llegara a pasar¿por qué tiene que cargar Tristán con el tormento de haber perdido también a su hijo?

-¿Estás insinuando que no debería habérselo dicho, que debería haber mentido a Tristán?- Galahad parecía indignado, como si aquello no entrara dentro de lo comprensible.

-No digo mentir, simplemente callarte una palabra: hijo. En ese momento era la más cruel de todas las palabras- dijo Gawain.

-Eso es ocultar la verdad- replicó Galahad.

-¿Y qué? Es ser un buen amigo.- El rubio lo miró negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera desilusionado- Usaste eso para hundir a Tristán un poco más.

-No, lo hice porque se merecía saberlo- se defendió el moreno.

-¡No!- Gawain ya estaba harto de las razones estúpidas con las que se justificaba Galahad- Lo hiciste porque te sigue dando rabia que Mahira se haya ido con él; no soportas que esté embarazada de Tristán, y querías hundirlo, hacerle sentir tan mal como tú te sientes.

-No…- insistió Galahad, pero su voz era cada vez más débil.

-No lo niegues. Te escondías tras esa extraña personalidad que te habías creado para no hundirte en la desesperación, y cuando viste que tu fachada empezaba a resquebrajarse por los demoledores golpes que Mahira le pegaba, lanzaste dardos envenenados a Tristán para que se hundiera en la misma mierda que tú.

-No…

-¡Si, Galahad, esa es la verdad!- dijo el rubio con contundencia poniéndose en pie para enfatizar sus palabras.

Galahad ya no pudo replicar, pues se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y le resultada imposible articular las palabras con coherencia. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, arrastrando tras de sí la fría personalidad que Galahad se había creado para defenderse de Mahira.

-Yo… yo…- su voz era pastosa, apenas podía pronunciar. Las lágrimas manaron de sus ojos como perlas líquidas - no entiendo… no entiendo cómo… cómo… Mahira… Mahira… me hizo esto…

Gawain volvió a sentarse en el lecho de su amigo y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo como éste le devolvía el abrazo de forma muy fuerte, como si en ello le fuera la vida.

* * *

Muchas gracias Sheratan por tu mensaje¡¡¡me hace mucha ilusión que alguien siga leyéndome! Espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como los otros, pues para leerte 15 capis de un tirón ya ha tenido que gustarte... ¡que ilu! Ya me contarás...


	19. Dotes mágicas

19

Dotes mágicas

El corazón de Tristán bombeaba frenéticamente, haciendo que el guerrero sintiera los latidos incluso en la punta de los dedos.

Intentó calmarse, pues sabía que si perdía el control, no le sería de ninguna utilidad a Mahira, pero le resultaba casi imposible. Saber que la vida de Mahira y la de su hijo pendían de un hilo, casi lo incapacitaba para pensar con racionalidad.

Su hijo… iba a ser padre…

Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y que todo su ser se convulsionaba ante la sola idea de poder perderlo.

Una mano se posó en su espalda y Tristán se giró, apartando por unos segundos la mirada del bosque.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si- mintió Tristán a Arturo, pues sabía que si le daba muestra de su perturbación, el general no lo dejaría intervenir en la misión. Sin embargo, su aspecto debía chillar a gritos la verdad.

-Pues no lo pareces. Estás demacrado, Tristán, las ojeras te llegan a los tobillos, y tu color se asemeja al de un muerto…- comparó Arturo escrutando al guerrero.

-Estoy bien- insistió.

-No, no lo estás, quizá deberías quedarte aquí y dejarnos hacer a nosotros…

-No puedes hacerme eso; no, no puedes…- Tristán se acercó a su general y lo asió por el brazo, acercando su cara a la de él- Por favor, Arturo, no me hagas eso…

La desesperación del sármata debió afectar a Arturo, pues consintió que los acompañara pese a saber, gracias a su fría lógica bélica, que no era lo más conveniente.

Se giró hacia el otro lado del claro y observó a todos aquellos que estaban bajo su mando. No eran solo los guerreros sármatas, sino que también había romanos entre ellos, cerca de unos treinta.

Los romanos no llevaban su atuendo militar típico, sino que iban con vestidos con ropas ligeras que les permitirían moverse con sigilo y rapidez. Así lo había pedido Arturo.

La incursión que iban a hacer en el campamento picto debía ser rápida y eficaz, no pomposa e inútil. La vida de Mahira dependía de ello…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mahira entreabrió sus doloridos párpados y miró lo que la rodeaba. Estaba en una pequeña y destartalada tienda construida con ramas, y justo delante de ella había un hombre, cuyo color de piel quedaba escondido por una gruesa capa de mugre negra.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó la natúrea en un susurro. Tenía la garganta seca y las palabras parecían rasparle.

El hombre, cuyo pelo gris le escaseaba en la frente, contestó:

-En nuestro campamento.

-Eres un picto- comprendió Mahira al recordar sus últimos momentos de conciencia- Me atacasteis en el claro… estaba con… con… ¿dónde está Galahad?

-¿Hablas del guerrero extranjero, el que apoya a los romanos?

Mahira asintió con dificultad.

-Lo dejamos marchar.

La natúrea parpadeó, creyendo que había oído mal y tratando de enfocar así su mente. Se sentía mareada y le costaba mucho concentrarse en la conversación, que en ese momento era lo más importante.

-¿Lo dejaste marchar?- repitió Mahira para cerciorarse de que sus oídos no le habían jugado una mala pasada.

-Así es. Lo montamos en su caballo cuando estaba inconsciente y lo llevamos a una aldea cercana a Ciudad del Muro. Suponemos que después de eso cabalgaría para llevarle a Arturo el mensaje.

-¿Cuál?

-El de que, si Arturo o alguno de los suyos se acerca a la batalla, te mataremos- dijo el picto con frialdad.

Mahira sintió que los parpados se le cerraban, como si la inconsciencia la llamara, pero se obligó a permanecer despierta. ¡Acababan de decirle que la iban a matar y ella reaccionaba como si nada…!

-Me siento extraña… ¿me habéis dado algo?- preguntó sintiendo que la cabeza le pesaba más de lo normal.

-Un tranquilizante, para que no te revuelvas; conocemos lo suficiente a tu gente como para no subestimaros…

Cayó en un extraño duermevela, en el que unas veces creía estar despierta y en otras dormida. El tiempo se volvió una medida incalculable y los hechos se convirtieron, casi, en productos de su imaginación.

-¿Por qué yo¿Por qué no Galahad?- oyó a su propia voz preguntar en un momento de lucidez.

-Porque tú disfrutas del amor de dos de los guerreros extranjeros; el amor va más allá la lealtad, y ninguno de los dos permitirá que Arturo participe en la batalla mientras tu vida dependa de ello…

Al cabo de un rato, que podría haber sido de minutos o de horas, volvió a encontrarse lo suficientemente consciente como para pensar con cierta racionalidad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Merlín.

La natúrea recordaba ese nombre como si fuera el suyo propio.

-Te conozco…- logró pronunciar.

-Por supuesto, te acogí en mi casa una vez. Ibas con otro de los tuyos, Kardan creo que se llamaba.

-Si… mi primo…-Mahira evocó brevemente la velada en que habían llegado al campamento picto hacía ya varios años. Merlín los había acogido en su chabola, como si él no fuera más que un hombre humilde que acogía a los caminantes desamparados. Habían comido de su plato... ¡Cómo cambiaban las cosas!- Tú no quieres matarme.

-No, pero la vida de mi pueblo depende de ello. Aunque lo cierto es que, lo que más lamentaré en caso de que mueras, será la muerte de tu hijo.

Mahira se obligó a despejarse, aunque sabía que, si la misteriosa droga volvía a hacer efecto, poco podría hacer su fuerza de voluntad por quedarse despierta.

-¿Cómo sabes tú…?

-Él es creación mía.

-¡No! Es de Tristán y mío- replicó Mahira comenzando a creer que Merlín estaba fuera de sus cabales.

-Si, pero sus dotes mágicas son mías- contestó misteriosamente el picto.

-Tú no eres un mago. Tan solo eres el lider de los nativos britanos- contestó extrañamente elocuente ella.

El hombre sonrió.

- ¿No has notado nada raro en tu bebé, algo de lo que ninguna embarazada te habló antes?- le preguntó Merlín inclinándose hacia ella.

-El sueño que se repite…las visiones… - comprendió Mahira.

-Así es- el picto volvió a sentarse erguido y la observó con una sonrisa luciendo en su ennegrecida cara- Es una pena que tengas que morir, eres hermosa y valiente; tu hijo sería un fuerte brujo, pero sabiendo que el conjuro funciona, haré que alguna mujer de mi aldea tenga un hijo con poderes que se convertirá en mi pupilo. La magia que a mi me fue otorgada, no saldrá de mi gente.

-Los magos no existen- le espetó la natúrea.

-Eso dice la gente…

Tras mirarla por unos segundos, Merlín se levantó y salió de la tienda.

Mahira se revolvió, furiosa, e insultó al supuesto hechicero, pero éste ni siquiera volvió la vista atrás.

Deseó que la droga secuestrara de nuevo su mente, que la dejara inconsciente, pero el efecto de esta parecía haber pasado y Mahira quedó sola con la cruda realidad, enfrentándose a sus pensamientos.

Iba a morir… y su hijo con ella… Su hijo, que según Merlín tenía poderes mágicos… eso quería decir… que… que…

Se echó a llorar.

Eso quería decir que las pesadillas que la habían estado atormentando eran en verdad visiones y que iban a cumplirse…

Trató de librarse de sus ataduras, sacudiendo la cabaña hasta casi derrumbarla, pero no lo consiguió; los pictos sabían como hacer nudos.

-Tristán…- susurró entre lágrimas de rabia y miedo- Tristán…

Merlín volvió a aparecer, esta vez acompañado por dos pictos más jóvenes.

-Sujetadla- ordenó en picto el supuesto mago, pero Mahira lo entendió perfectamente.

La natúrea hizo uso de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y golpeó con sus piernas a los dos hombres que se acercaron a ella.

-¡Sujetadla!- insistió Merlín y los dos pictos se volvieron a abalanzar sobre ella. Pero esta vez, precavidos ya de sus patadas, consiguieron reducirla.

-NOOOOO- gritó Mahira debatiéndose, pero Merlín se acercó a ella y, obligándola a abrir su boca, vertió en ella un líquido espeso de sabor agridulce.

-Soltadla- ordenó Merlín tras haberse retirado un poco.

Los pictos obedecieron y se apartaron de la natúrea, que, viéndose libre de ellos, volvió a patalear. Sin embargo, no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo su lucha, pues la nueva dosis de droga que Merlín le había hecho beber, comenzaba a hacer efecto y sintió como todo su cuerpo se quedaba atontado, como adormecido.

Por una parte sintió rabia porque Merlín le hiciera aquello, pero por otra se sintió aliviada, pues al menos así no tendría que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tristán oyó como su cuchillo cortaba la carne del picto, que se derrumbó al instante con el cuello rebanado.

No sintió remordimiento alguno pese a haberlo atacado por la espalda. Pensar que alguien como al que acababa de matar podía estar haciéndole daño a Mahira, lo volvía insensible al arrepentimiento.

Adragaín apareció a su lado.

-¿Cómo vas?- le preguntó en un susurro.

-Si te refieres a si sigo cuerdo, no estoy muy seguro de ello- contestó Tristán sin pensar mucho en lo que decía, y al darse cuenta de que Adragaín se le había quedado mirando, recapacitó- Estoy todo lo bien que podría estar.

Sin embargo Adragaín notó que su voz era más tensa de lo normal, y creyó ver, en la penumbra que precedía al alba, un destello de locura en los ojos de Tristán.

"La presión está pudiendo con él…" se dijo Adragaín preocupado.

* * *

Jo, ya vuelvo a no tener opi, yo que me había ilusionado...

A la historia ya le falta poco para terminar, y si no me dejais opi ahora ya no creo que me la dejeis, porque al final de la histo me vais a odiar... snif snif.

Si alguien me lee, he de decirle que, pese a lo que pase en los capitulos siguiente, yo no soy una mala persona, ni tampoco cruel... a ver si me creeis cuando termine la histo.


	20. Te quiero

20

Te quiero

El grito de alarma, dado por un picto que hacía sus necesidades cerca del campamento, llegó al alba, y segundos después, el bosque se llenó de chillidos de dolor: las fuerzas romanas y sármatas estaban lanzando su ataque.

Dos eran los grupos que participaban en el ataque. Uno era el de Arturo, que avanzaba desde el sur, y el otro, dirigido por un romano, llegó al campamento por el norte.

Por suerte, ambos destacamentos habían llegado al punto de reunión con el mismo sigilo, y el factor sorpresa favoreció su ataque.

Gran número de pictos fueron asesinados mientras dormían, otros tantos, nada más despertar, y el resto, los que pudieron correr a por sus armas, se enfrentaron al frío acero romano y al hábil filo sármata.

-¿La veis?- inquirió Tristán dándole un brutal golpe a un picto en la cara con el pomo de su espada.

- ¡No! La tendrán en alguna tienda- replicó Bors con voz entrecortada mientras acababa con la vida de otro picto.

Tristán, despachando de forma rápida a otro picto que se le había acercado, se apresuró hacia la primera tienda que vio, pero esta estaba vacía.

Alguien se acercó a él por la espalda y, antes de que pudiera defenderse, le asestó un golpe en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo aturdido, pero sabiendo que su vida peligraba, se giró rápidamente y alzó, de forma algo torpe, su cimitarra.

El picto le iba a golpear de nuevo con un enorme mazo cuando alguien se le echó encima y lo derribó.

Cuando Tristán se puso en pie, Galahad también lo hizo, pero el segundo iba manchado con la sangre del picto que habían intentado matar a Tristán.

No pudo decir ni una palabra de gratitud, pues el moreno se le adelantó.

-Busquemos a Mahira. Los romanos van a prenderle fuego a esto dentro de nada.

Tristán se dirigió hacia otra de las rudimentarias tiendas que ocupaban el claro, pero esta también estaba desierta, y la siguiente en la que probó suerte, igual.

-¡Tristán!- lo llamó finalmente Galahad antes de introducirse a toda prisa en una tienda.

El sármata se apresuró hacia allí, y cuando llegó a la puerta, el corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría. ¡Ella estaba ahí!

-¡Mahira!- Tristán se arrodilló a su lado, asiéndole la cabeza con ambas manos; mientras, Galahad trataba de desatarla- Mahira¿me oyes?

La mujer lo miró con los ojos vidriosos.

-Tristán…- dijo con voz algo pastosa- Me alegro de que… me alegro de que estés aquí… Te quiero…

-¡Ya está!- exclamó Galahad antes de que Mahira se deslizada hacia un lado, libre ya de sus ataduras.

-Mahira¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Tristán al ver que apenas si tenía fuerzas.

-Me han… me han drogado. Tristán, te quiero mucho- insistió la mujer.

-Y yo a ti también- le susurró él a la oreja antes de cogerla en brazos- ¡Vámonos Galahad, vámonos de aquí!- apremió a su compañero.

Salieron de la tienda y miraron a su alrededor.

Varias chabolas estaban en llamas, y el que minutos antes había sido un tranquilo campamento picto, era ahora el escenario de una masacre. Había cuerpos sanguinolentos por todos lados, y los heridos que todavía no estaban muertos, lanzaban gemidos espantosos.

Sin embargo, ni Tristán ni Mahira se percataron de lo horrendo del escenario. Él estaba demasiado contento por haber encontrado a la mujer, como para pensar con racionalidad; y ella, medio drogada, solo parecía poder pensar en una cosa.

-Te quiero, Tristán, te quiero; nunca lo olvides… te amo… y siempre te querré… jamás te olvidaré…

-¿Por qué repite eso tantas veces?- le preguntó Galahad a Tristán al ponerse a su lado de nuevo.

Galahad estaba actuando como espadachín particular de la pareja, pues, cuando alguno de los pictos que aun quedaban en pie, se acercaba a ellos, era el moreno quien se ocupaba de él.

-No lo sé- confesó Tristán- Supongo que estará contenta por verme de nuevo.

-¿Y lo de jamás te olvidaré?- insistió el otro.

-Serán los efectos de la droga, que le hacen pensar que… ¡ahí viene otro!

El moreno se giró justo a tiempo para ver un garrote dirigirse hacia él. Levantó la espada para defenderse, pero el miedo y la rabia parecieron infundir una extraña fuerza en el picto, y su embiste tiró al sármata al suelo.

El picto gritó algo incomprensible y se dirigió, con los ojos desquiciados, hacia Tristán y Mahira. Sacó un puñal y sesgó una y otra vez el aire mientas Tristán retrocedía para evitar los sesgos, cada vez más cercanos y amenazadores. El sármata no podía hacer uso de sus armas, pues llevaba a Mahira en brazos, pero supo que algo tenía que hacer cuando una de las puñaladas le pasó rozando el pecho.

Haciendo fuerza con sus brazos, subió a Mahira más, pudiendo así usar sus piernas para defenderse. Golpeó al picto en la pierna, pero éste pareció no sentir la patada y siguió atacándoles. El pie de Tristán se dirigió esta vez a su entrepierna, y, afortunadamente, el salvaje se dobló de dolor.

Tristán aprovechó esos segundos para dejar a Mahira en el suelo y desenfundar su espada, pero para cuando llegó al lado del picto, Galahad ya se había recuperado y lo había degollado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el moreno- Su golpe me dejó muy mareado y no pude…

-Tranquilo, ya terminó todo- dijo Tristán mirando a su alrededor.

Los sármatas y los romanos, reunidos allí por el plan que Arturo había ideado, habían triunfado. Algunos pictos habían huido, otros muchos habían muerto, pero ellos habían ganado.

-Adragaín…

Tristán miró hacia donde lo hacía Galahad y vio a sus compañeros reunidos entorno a un cuerpo caído. Suspiró.

-Adragaín…- repitió él.

-¿Te cortó?- preguntó de pronto Galahad mirando a Tristán.

-¿Qué?

-El picto¿te cortó?- repitió el moreno.

-No¿por?

Con un cabeceo de su cabeza, le indicó que se mirara el abdomen, totalmente ensangrentado.

-¿Pero qué…?

Tristán se cogió la ropa y su mano se tiñó de sangre con solo tocar su vestimenta, pero al alzarla, vio que su abdomen estaba ileso.

-¿Cómo…?

-¡Mahira!- exclamó Galahad, comprendiendo de pronto.

Ambos guerreros se apresuraron hacia la mujer, que se había quedado muy quieta sobre el suelo, pero el primero en llegar fue Tristán, cuyas piernas eran movidas por el terror.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, procurando no apretarle el abdomen.

-Mahira… Mahira…

-Me equivoqué, Tristán- le dijo ella en un susurro.

Su pesadilla volvía a repetirse, pero sabía que esta vez no era un sueño.

Se moría…

Los ojos desencajados de Tristán, que no comprendían lo que había pasado, eran los mismos que en su visión; la sangre caliente que le mojaba el abdomen y la cintura, estaba allí… pero había confundido quien era el herido, pues en sus sueños, pensaba que era él quien moría, pero no, no era así.

-Mahira…

Al posar una mano sobre el abdomen de ella, notó lo húmeda que estaba su ropa. Cogió la camisa de ella con las dos manos, y la rajó, pero lo que quedó al descubierto, no lo tranquilizó más que su ropa manchada de sangre.

-Mahira… Mahira…- lloró, sintiendo como si un puñal atravesara su corazón, ensañándose con él y destrozándoselo.

El picto que les había atacado, no lo había herido a él de puro milagro, pero los tajos sí que habían alcanzado a Mahira, abriendo hondos surcos en su abdomen.

¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta¿Cómo no había notado que su amante, su mujer, su vida, había sido herida de muerte¿Cómo…?

-Me alegro de que haya sido así…- afirmó la mujer.

-¿Cómo dices eso, Mahira?- le dijo él, con su cara totalmente húmeda por las lágrimas, que habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos sin que él se diera apenas cuenta.

-Pensé que eras tú el que iba a morir, y estaba aterrada por esa idea…- la mujer alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Tristán- Estás llorando…-dijo como si eso le pareciera increíble.

-Te voy a perder…-lloriqueó él.

-Tendrás por siempre mi amor.

-Mahira…- sollozó.

-Tristán, te quiero, te quiero mucho, muchísimo…- le acarició la mejilla y los labios, con parsimonia.

-Yo también te quiero. No te vayas, por favor, no me dejes solo…- gimoteó.

-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo…- Mahira calló, pues todo su cuerpo sufrió una convulsión.

-¡Mahira…!

-Tranquilo- contestó ella. Su voz sonaba cada vez más de ultratumba, lo que estremeció a Tristán.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco- confesó ella- Tristán, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho. Perdóname todo el sufrimiento que te haya podido causar.

-No te vayas aún- le suplicó Tristán.

-Lo siento.

-Mahira…

-Te quiero, te quiero, te…- la voz de Mahira dejó de oírse sin que a ella le diera tiempo a terminar la frase.

-Mahira… Mahira…- Tristán le tocó la cara y se la sacudió un poco, tratando de despertarla, pero ella no reaccionó- No me hagas esto, no… no…

Galahad se dejó caer a su lado, de rodillas, no pudiendo estas aguantar su peso. Su rostro también estaba asolado por las lágrimas, y gemía sonoramente, pero Tristán no se dio cuenta de la presencia del guerrero a su lado, pues su cabeza no aceptaba más información tras la muerte de Mahira.

-Despierta, cariño, despierta…

Pero Mahira ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos, y no podía oír la voz de Tristán, que la instaba al volver a su lado.

-No me dejes aquí, no me dejes solo ahora...

El guerrero sintió de pronto que una mano le tocaba la espalda. Alzó la cabeza, y entre las lágrimas vio a Gawain, que lo miraba apenado.

No sabía canto tiempo había pasado, para él habían sido segundos, y a la vez había sido una eternidad, pero se sorprendió al ver que el cielo ya estaba alto en el cielo.

-Lo siento, Tristán, lo siento mucho- dijo el rubio, sincero.

Él no contestó, sino que se echó sobre la tierra, tumbándose al lado de Mahira y apoyando su cabeza junto a la de ella.

Se quedó dormido así, en aquella postura, junto a su amada muerta. Ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevió a despertarlo, y así estuvo durante todo un día, llorando y gimoteando en sueños.

Dos días después, cuando sus compañeros se despertaron, Tristán ya no estaba en el claro, y el cadáver de Mahira tampoco estaba por allí. No se movieron, pues Arturo creyó que él volvería, pero tuvieron que esperar al final de ese segundo día para que el guerrero regresara.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó Arturo con suavidad.

-He enterrado a Mahira- contestó él con frialdad, como si tal cosa.

-¿Dónde¿En el bosque?

-Si, creí que era lo mejor, pues ella era una natúrea.

-¿Estás bien?- Arturo temía cual iba a ser la respuesta, pero tenía que preguntarlo.

-Si, pero estoy harto de que ese maldito pajarraco me siga.- Tristán señaló el halcón que había sido de Mahira y que ahora iba con él a todas partes- Mahira no me dijo nada sobre él, pero creo que él ha decidido quedarse conmigo.

Pese a sus palabras, al guerrero no parecía desagradarle demasiado la idea de que el halcón se convirtiera en su mascota. Después de todo, comprendió Arturo, era lo único que Mahira le había dejado.

El general volvió a girarse hacia Tristán, pues la respuesta que le había dado no era la que buscaba, pero no se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo, pues los ojos de Tristán, fríos como no lo habían sido nunca, hablaban por él: la muerte de Mahira lo había marcado tanto que nunca más podría volver a amar, nunca más podría volver a sentir como lo había hecho las semanas anteriores, nunca más… nunca más podría ser el Tristán que había sido hasta ahora; no, jamás podría volver a ser el de antes sabiendo que no vería los ojos verdes Mahira nunca más.

FIN

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, una rabia ciega contra mi os ha invadido el cuerpo al leer este capi en el que me cargo a Mahira, pero ¿qué queríais? Bueno, SÍ sé lo que queríais, pero no podía ser: La historia está basada en una película, transcurre años antes de la película¿y en la película aparece Mahira? Noooo, y no es de esperar que la muchachita se hubiera ido a tomarse un kit-kat cuando la peli tiene lugar, así que… tenía que diñarla. Lo sé, lo sé, los finales tristes son una mierda (yo también los odio), pero hay que experimentarlo todo ¿no? Además¿a que esto no os lo esperabais? Yo me quedé alucinada cuando me di cuenta de que no sabíais lo que iba a pasar, para mi era tan obvio…

En fin, que pese a un final tan triste, espero que no me odiéis tanto como para no leer alguna que otra historia mía, que os prometo que normalmente no hago unos finales tan crueles ;)

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que en algún momento de la historia me dejaron una opi, pues con ellas me animábais a continuar... aunque al final muy poca gente me apollase... Bueno, que me lio, que me gustaría (si alguien me sigue leyendo) que me dejarais un último reviuw, aunque solo sea pa decirme lo cabreadas que estais, pues eso me indicaría que alguien me leía...

Os echaré de menos.

Bsks.


End file.
